Naruto's Unpredictable Life
by MasterNaru
Summary: Naruto makes a discovery that changed his life forever.
1. Chapter 1: A Normal Day or Is It

Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha since there was nothing to do. He had already trained with Sasuke and had nothing better to do. It was around that time when he got hungry.

"I got to find Ichiraku's and fast," Naruto said to himself.

Leaping from house to house getting closer to his dream of eating the fineness ramen there was. As he entered the ramen shop he was met by Teuchi and his daughter Ayame.

"So Naruto, what will you be having?" asked Teuchi.

"Give me the miso ramen. Keep them coming one after the other," exclaimed the joyful blonde.

As he ate something caught his eye. He turned to see a girl sitting beside him. She wore a jacket similar to his, her skirt was orange, and her blonde long hair was tied into ponytails on each side of her head. He even notices she had whiskers just like him and the same blue eyes. He had never seen anything like it. He suddenly felt a chill roll down his back causing him to lose his appetite. He paid and left leaving Teuchi puzzled since Naruto was only on his second bowl. Naruto thought of who the girl he saw was. The more he thought, the more he realized he might like her. He decided to go to the Hokage Mansion to seek answers.

At the Hokage Mansion Tsunade was down in paperwork. She tried to walk through them quickly and did so. A person knocked on the door and Tsunade invited them in. Naruto was walking towards Tsunade's room when he saw the same girl from before walked past him. Her ponytail slightly touched Naruto's arm sending a chill throughout his body that he liked. He stopped and looked back at the girl one last time before continuing to Tsunade.

He knocked on the door and Tsunade invited him in. Naruto entered with a serious look on his face. He was in complete search of answers.

"Hello Naruto. What brings you here?" Tsunade asked.

"Nothing much. I just need answers. I saw this girl when I went to get ramen. She looked just like me," Naruto stated. After a very descriptive image of her, since he took every detail of her in mind, Tsunade remembered the girl who left a while ago.

"You know Naruto a girl just been in here who fits that description. I have her files right here. Ok so you wanted to know who she is, am I correct?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes, you are correct."

"Her name is Naruko Uzumaki. She's from Uzushiogakure. She came here because her guardian told her to go here. For what reason, I don't know."

"So not only does she look like me, but she has the same last name as me, our names sound alike, and she doesn't have parents."

"She's also a lot like you Naruto. Your personality is almost like hers. You and she might be fast friends."

"_Trust me it's being fast friends I'm worried about," _Naruto thought. "Thanks Grandma Tsunade."

"No problem Naruto. See you around."


	2. Chapter 2: Getting to Know You

**Before you read I have an announcement. If you enjoyed the first one or have any suggestions to make it better leave a review. Enjoy chapter 2.**

After his meeting with Tsunade, Naruto is walking to clear his mind about the discovery he made. Keeping himself in thoughts he led himself to the park without knowing. When he finally caught himself he was about to turn back when he saw long blonde ponytails. He stared at her for what, to him, seemed like forever. His heart started beating faster every second that went by. Naruto was stuck between his mind and heart. His mind told him to go away while his heart told him to go to her.

Naruto finally gave in as he walked towards the girl. He noticed the expression on her face all too well and known what she was going through. Pain, sadness, loneliness, and having her heart broken many times. Since he went through this he could relate fully. Then something he saw shattered his thoughts, seeing her cry.

"Hey, are you alright?" Naruto barely said while walking over to the bench she sat on.

The girl startled and looked up seeing Naruto's caring face. She wipes her tears away and responded. "Yes I'm alright. Thanks for the concern, but none is needed."

"I know I just came over here but I know for a fact that when you're crying something has to be wrong." Naruto said as he sat on the bench with her.

"I could tell you, but you wouldn't understand."

"In all my years there has been nothing that I wouldn't understand."

"Really. So if I told you that a bijuu was in me and from the moment I got here the villagers been running away from me saying 'It's the Kyuubi' and sunning me for no reason would you believe me?"

Naruto was shocked to hear what he just heard. _"Is she for real. Does she really have the Kyuubi in her? No, can't be. I'm the Kyuubi's host."_ Naruto thought then begun to ask, "Do you really have the Kyuubi in you?"

"Hold your horses there boy. How can I ever trust that to you when I don't even know your name?"

"Oh sorry about that. I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

The girl was shocked by this and thought, _"Hold on so not only does he look like me, but his name sounds like mine and we have the same last name. What's going on?"_ After being in her own world she said, "Well I'm Naruko Uzumaki."

"It's kinda freaky how we have the same last name and our names sound alike."

Naruko blushed at that statement. "Yeah it is. Since I feel like I can trust you, I'll tell you. First we need to go someplace private. Could we...g-go...to...you know...your house?"

Upon hearing that he was between letting her go or not. Again he gave in. Naruto led her to his apartment and they resumed their chat.

"You see Naruto I do have the Kyuubi in me and if you don't believe me..." Naruko unzipped her jacket and lifted up her t-shirt revealing not only the Tetragram Seal, but her flawless, shiny, smooth bare skin. A blush crept its way to Naruto's face. At the same he was amazed to see it.

"Wow Naruko I never thought you had flawless-" He caught himself just in time. "What I meant was I never thought you had the Tetragram Seal."

Naruko knew what he was going to say and smiled at him and blushed. "I know that's why I had to show you it."

"No my reason is different."

"What do you mean different?"

Naruto did the same as Naruko did revealing the Tetragram Seal on his rock-hard abs. Naruko nearly fainted at this sight. And she felt a new appreciation for Naruto as her first real friend. "I also am the Kyuubi's host."

"But how could this be? I only know of one Nine Tailed Fox."

"I don't know. All I know is that I have half the Kyuubi and the other half is somewhere out there."

"No Naruto the other half is right here. It makes sense now. We both have half of the Kyuubi!"

"Naruko, what you went through when you came here I can relate. I've spent my whole childhood hearing that and sometimes I still do." Naruto started to cry saying this.

Naruko held Naruto's hand to comfort him. "I had no idea. Sorry if I brought bad memories back."

"It's ok. I had certain people in my life to help me."

"Its weird how our lives are in sync with each other. It's like you are a male version of me." Saying this Naruko could feel something coming on. Something she knew all too well, she liked Naruto.

"And you're a female version of me." Naruto now knew he liked her.

They were now facing each other, staring into each other's blue eyes. The distance between them grew smaller and smaller. Their faces now inches away from each other they snapped out of their trance and, by total accident, their lips brushed into each other. They pulled back instantly and blushed looking at each other.

"Umm Naruto."

"Look Naruko I'm sorry about that. It was on complete accident."

"I know, but I was going to ask you if I could stay here with you. I just got in today and I was looking for a place to stay."

"Well I don't see the harm in it." Naruto said. _"Who am I kidding?! I totally see the harm in letting her stay here! But I can't let her first friend turn her down like that." _

"Thanks Naruto."

"Umm Naruko?"

"Yeah."

"Could you let go of my hand?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry." Naruko let's Naruto's hand go and Naruto feels the warmth and softness leave. Naruto wanted that to last longer.

"So where are your things?"

"There still by the Hokage Mansion and I seriously do not feel like moving."

"Me neither and besides it's already dark. We'll go there in the morning. Meanwhile since we share a lot in common you should find my collection of clothing to your liking."

Naruto shows her his collection and she screamed because of excitement. She took out a t-shirt and a pair of soft pants and followed Naruto's directions to the bathroom. After a considerable time past Naruto was going to the kitchen when something caught his attention. Naruko, still wet from the shower, had her hair out. Naruto watched in awe as he saw he long hair flow down to her thighs and the structure of her body. Naruko turned her head in Naruto's direction. Naruto, now parried, teleported out of harm's way. He now lay in his bed and Naruko entered. Naruto thought he was a goner when:

"Goodnight Naruto."

He could not believe his ears. He looked up and saw she still had her hair out and the clothes were a little wet from her body causing Naruto to remember her body figure. "Goodnight Naruko."

Later that night Naruto was asleep when heard a slight knock on his door. It was Naruko.

"Hey Naruto. Are you awake?"

"I am now." He said in a sleepy tone.

"I can't sleep. Is it fine if I sleep with you tonight?"

That question woke Naruto up. _"Is she for real?!"_ He thought. "Sure come on."

Naruko got into Naruto's bed and they both felt better in some way. As if they were used to this even though it was their first time.

"_I wonder how living with her is going to be like."_ Naruto thought and went to sleep.

**That's the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to those who read my story. I have a lot more surprises for you all. Stay tuned until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Little Closer

**I'm back with chapter 3. Thanks to whoever reads my stories and enjoy.**

The next day Naruto is waking up from the best dream he had in ages. His dream being him kissing Naruko. Shockingly Naruko had the same dream from a girl's perspective.

"_Man that was the best dream I've had in a while. I can still feel the warmth of her lips,"_ Naruto thought.

"_That was awesome. I didn't feel like getting up. His lips were so soft. I can even still feel it," _Naruko thought.

Of course they were thinking with their eyes closed. Naruto and Naruko opened their eyes slowly, and then shot open. Their faces left no space between them and their lips were making contact. They stayed like that for a couple second trying to make sense of what is happening. They finally moved away from each other staring with blushes on their faces. Naruto stared into her shimmering, lovely eyes that looked at him.

"Ok. This day is already starting off weird," Naruto said trying to break the awkwardness.

"Yeah it is," Naruko agreed looking down smiling. "Let me make us breakfast."

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."

"Ok then."

"You relax. I'll call you when it's ready."

Naruko got out of bed and went into the kitchen. Naruto couldn't help but smile seeing her go. He somehow felt complete having her there. He could only think what the future holds for them. Naruto was driven out of thought when he heard Naruko calling him. He headed towards the kitchen to be met by Naruko. He looked at her and smiled while Naruko returned the smile. They sat across from each other giving glances every now and then.

After having breakfast they went to the Hokage Mansion. Tsunade was there drinking a cup of tea to start her morning. She heard a knock on her door and told them to enter. Naruto and Naruko entered giving Tsunade a surprised look.

"Morning you two. Are you getting along?" Tsunade asked.

"_Oh we're 'getting along' alright." _They both thought.

"Yes we are. We just came to get Naruko's things," Naruto answered.

"Ok. Her stuff is in the room across from here."

"I'll get it!" Naruko said running into the other room. Naruto watched as she ran but was quickly brought back into reality.

"Naruto didn't I tell you she and you were going to be fast friends."

"Yeah you did. Matter of fact it's going a little too fast."

"What do you mean too fast?"

"Please don't freak out, but she's staying with me."

"Why would I? I already prepared myself for this. I'm actually proud of you. You were her first friend and already showing her you care."

"Thanks."

Just then Naruko came back signalling 'Let's go' to Naruto. Naruto said his goodbye and left. They were walking towards to exit when Naruko started a conversation.

"Naruto is Tsunade-sama anything to you?"

"No not really. She just is one of those people who have really been there for me. To tell the truth she's a mother role model for me."

"Mother role model?! You don't have a mother."

"No. She died but I can't remember since I was too young."

"Well this may seem strange, but there is something else we have in common. I don't have a mother either or a father. I keep hearing people saying he was a great man, but I never saw him or do I know him. The same with my mom." Naruko started to tear up a bit.

"Hey calm down. Everything is alright. I don't have a father either, but I know he was a great man."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I found out who he is," Naruto said pointing to the Great Stone Faces. "You see the fourth stone face?"

"Yeah, but what statues have to deal with your father."

"These are faces of past Hokages and the fourth one is my father."

"WHAT! THE FOURTH HOKAGE IS YOUR FATHER?!"

"Yep he is."

Naruto with an astonished Naruko walked back to Naruto's home when a certain person stood before them.

"Hey dope. Looks like you finally got a girl huh?"

"I don't see why you're making fun of me having a girl when you don't Sasuke."

Enraged he couldn't think of a comeback. "Whatever I'm out of here." Just like that he disappears in leaves.

"Naruto who was that?"

"He's just a friend of mine. You know what probably tomorrow you can meet all my friends."

"Yeah I'll like that." As she said that she, unknowingly, moved closer to Naruto causing their arms to touch. They quickly made some distance in between them.

They finally reached Naruto's home and Naruko started unpacking. Naruto was in the living room waiting for Naruko. After not hearing drawers opening and closing he assumed she was finished. He headed towards her room and caught an eyeful. Naruko was in the middle of changing her clothes when she took off the pants Naruto gave her and then her underclothes revealing once again her bare, glowing skin. Naruto almost got a nosebleed seeing this. Naruto ran away from the sight and tried to calm himself down by sitting on the couch and dismissing the image closing his eyes.

When he finally dismissed image he opened his eyes. He got the hell scared out of him seeing Naruko bending down staring into his face. After the brief shock he noticed she wasn't wearing her normal clothes. Instead she was wearing a light peach skirt that covered most of her knees, shoes similar to ballerina shoes, and a flourish shirt that revealed the top of her breast. Naruko was of course bending over so her breast was in complete view with Naruto's eyes. He blushed at the sight.

"I thought you were sleeping," Naruko said standing up straight. "I was wondering whether you want to get ramen for lunch."

"Yeah I'm up for it."

Naruto was getting up when Naruko pushed him back down to the couch. She bent back over and said, "You're not going anywhere until you change."

"But why?"

"I'm going casual, so that means you're going casual too."

"Ok fine." Naruto got up and went into his room. He came back out with an orange t-shirt and jeans-like pants with sneakers. "Now could we go?"

"Yes. Let's go."

They left and headed to Ichiraku's. There were a lot of things that went on when they got there. Such as, as much as Naruto and Naruko are concerned, talking at the same time, hands accidentally touching, and Teuchi referring to them as a date. As they walked back they took their time. The sun was already starting to set so they decided to pick up the pace a bit. Naruko latched onto Naruto's arm resting her head. Naruto didn't say anything mainly because he liked it and he could see the sleepiness in her eyes. Naruto and Naruko finally reached home. They went into their bedrooms to rest for tomorrow.

Late in the night Naruto found him unable to fall asleep so he went in the living room and watched the television. It was not to long before he heard a door open. Naruko walked towards him with restlessness written all over her face.

"Couldn't sleep?" Naruto asked.

"I did but now I can't go back sleep," she said in a sleepy tone.

"Well you could always sit here until you're ready."

"That sounds nice." She sat and laid her head on the couch.

Half an hour later Naruto feels something on his shoulder. He looked and saw Naruko's head on his shoulder. He laughed at her sleeping form. He wanted her to be comfortable so he decided to lift her to her room, but he didn't want her presence to leave. He turned off the television, put his arm around her, and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Meet My Friends

**Hello all my peoples. Here is chapter 4. I have a lot in store for you in this series. With that out the way here's chapter 4. Enjoy.**

The next day Naruko was the first to wake up. She found herself laying comfortably on something. When her eyes opened she saw Naruto below her. She was shocked, but also liked the feeling. She looked back to see Naruto's legs in an arched position on each side of her protecting her from falling. She looked at Naruto and placed a quick light kiss on his lips, wrong move. She laid her head next to Naruto's, who was awakened by the kiss. He didn't show signs of him being awake.

He saw how he was fixed and the feeling with Naruko on him was overwhelming. He could feel her whole body structure pressing against his. Her thin and fit stomach glided over his abs and her bust was sandwiched between her body and his which Naruto liked a lot. He remembered feeling Naruko's quick kiss. Naruko wanted another kiss. The lust caused her to put a long, passionate kiss on Naruto's lips. Naruto felt this and knew she wasn't asleep. He returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her.

Naruko was surprised, but kept the kiss going. When they finally broke the kiss they stared at each other. The only words what came out their mouth was:

"I love you."

Naruko got off Naruto and went into the bathroom. Naruto stayed on the couch with his head back. He then realized he had to get his clothes together since Naruko will be meeting his friends. He called everyone to meet him at the training grounds for a surprise and specifically told Sasuke not to tell anyone about seeing her. Naruto was heading back to the couch to get his pillow when he glanced inside the ajar door of the bathroom. He looked away then looked again to once again see Naruko's wet and well curved body. This time was different Naruko seen him looking. She grabbed a towel to cover up her body.

"Naruto you naughty little boy," Naruko said walking towards Naruto, who were frightened.

"Look Naruko I'm sorry," Naruto said frightened with his eyes closed.

"Naruto open your eyes."

When he did so he was met by the beautiful, yet naked Naruko. Blood could be seen oozing out of his nose. Naruko giggled and wanted to give him a nosebleed so she entered into her inner self. She pushed him on the couch and unbuttoned his shirt and sat on his lap. Naruto was frozen, he could only watch as Naruko's wet body sat on his lap and she moved into a hugging position making her bare breast be sandwiched between her and Naruto. Naruto did not know what was going on, but he liked it.

Naruko made it worst by moving up and down. Soon enough blood shot out of his nose tipping the couch. Naruko laughed and moved off him causing Naruto to see her baggage. Naruto could only imagine how the future will be.

At the training grounds everyone were waiting for Naruto. They were growing tired especially a certain blonde.

"Where is he? When I see him I'm going to kill him," Ino said frustrated.

"I'm sure he'll be her soon," Tenten reassured her.

"Tenten's right. I smell him and someone else," Kiba said.

"Someone else? Who is it?" asked Shikamaru.

"I don't know, but it's someone," Kiba answered.

Neji and Hinata activate their Byakugan. "Guys he's right. There are two different chakra networks." They said in sync.

"So he's finally here," Sasuke inserted.

"Who Sasuke-kun?" Asked Sakura.

"He's is here. I feel him," Gaara said. _"But I also sense another one. Could it be the other person is a jinchuuriki?"_

"Of course. Since you're a jinchuuriki," stated Temari.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Naruto said as he approached the group.

"WHAT'S UP!? WHAT'S UP! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S UP! YOU LET US WAIT HERE FOR A LONG TIME!" Ino lashed out at him.

"Sorry, but I had a setback," Naruto said a little frightened.

"What exactly is the setback Naruto?" Ino insisted to know.

"I had to get the surprise ready," Naruto said.

"Speaking about surprise, what is it Naruto," Shikamaru said.

"You can come out now," Naruto called.

Everyone saw a figure emerge out of the forest. As it got closer they saw someone dressed almost like Naruto, two long blonde ponytails and a figure that looked like a girl. They were shocked to see fully how much the girl looked like Naruto.

"Hello. I'm Naruko Uzumaki."

"Naruto you never told us you had a sister," Kiba said.

"I don't," Naruto said back instantly.

"Then how come she looks like you and your names sound alike, but isn't related to you," Shikamaru wondered.

"I don't know. I just know she's from Uzushiogakure and that I love her. Isn't that right Naruko-chan?" Naruto said looking at her.

"Yep and I love you too Naruto-kun," Naruko replied before kissing him.

"_I guess Naruto-kun found someone else,"_ Hinata thought.

"_I took too long to tell him,"_ Ino thought.

"Hey what's with the sad faces," Naruto said with his arms around Ino and Hinata.

Hinata and Ino were shocked feeling Naruto embracing them. "It's nothing Naruto," they said the same time.

"Ok then. Anyways so what do you all think of Naruko-chan?"

They all gave positive comments making her feel special. Gaara came up to her asked her if she's a jinchuuriki. She felt even more special that there was another jinchuuriki.

"Yes I am," she replied.

"Of what tailed beast? I have the one tail and Naruto has the nine tails."

"Actually Naruto-kun has half of the nine tails and I have the other half."

"Ok seriously Naruto beside the things we acknowledged how could she not be your sister. You two share one tailed beast," Shikamaru confusingly said.

"How am I supposed to know? You heard me, she's not from here," Naruto fired back.

"Troublesome. Well I'm out of here," Shikamaru said lazily.

"Oh no he's leaving. Naruto-kun did I do something wrong?"

"No you didn't. He's always like this."

After some time passed everyone left the training grounds.

Ino was walking home thinking how she missed for chance with Naruto. She almost started to cry when she sees someone heading her way.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"I came for you."

"You came for me?!"

"Yeah. I like you Ino. Will you return my feelings?"

"_Should I do it? I don't like him no more, but I already missed my chance with Naruto so..." _Ino thought. "Yes Sasuke I will."


	5. Chapter 5: Love and Hardships

**What's up peoples. Chapter 5 on your scene. Read and enjoy.**

It's now been two weeks since the day of Naruko's arrival in Konoha. Naruto and Naruko got so close to the point they sleep in the same bed every night snuggling each other. Ino had the opposite treatment Naruko had. Sasuke was actually treated her like trash for one minute and loved her like nothing happened the next. She tried to leave him once but he promised to love her. She fell into his trap and the next day he started back again. Ino couldn't help, but think how lucky Naruko was.

Naruko woke up and kissed Naruto lightly before getting out of bed and started preparing breakfast. When she was almost finished she heard a door open.

"_That's Naruto-kun," _she thought. "Morning Naruto-kun."

"Morning Naruko-chan, whatever you're making it smells great."

"Thanks. I hope you like pancakes."

Naruto's face lit up. "Pancakes!? I LOVE PANCAKES!"

Naruko laughed while serving Naruto. They ate and lay on the couch in their 'comfortable' position when they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in. It's open," they shouted.

Ino walked in to quite a shocking scene. Seeing how comfortable Naruko laid on Naruto made her jealous, but also made her want to do it.

"Um did I interrupt something?"

"No you didn't," Naruko said getting off Naruto. "We were just talking. What brings you here?"

"I need to talk to you Naruko."

"Ok. Let's go in one of the room."

"Actually Naruto needs to hear this."

"I do?!" Naruto said instantly.

"Yes you do. Bottom line is that I'm dating Sasuke, but I don't like him. Before you say 'Then why did I go out with him' a certain person I liked got taken away from me."

"_Could it be me? She and Hinata did have sad looks on their faces when they found out I'm dating Naruko-chan."_

Ino continued. "Sasuke treats me like garbage on minute and like a princess the next. I tried to leave him, but he said over and over again he won't do it again but he does. I don't know whether to leave him or believe him that one day he'll stop."

"Ino you said he treats you like trash, you don't like him and he said he won't do it again over and over. It's time you put an end to this," suggested Naruko.

"I told Sasuke his popularity will take over and now it has. You shouldn't fall into his trap. You're too smart and strong for that Ino," Naruto added.

Hearing his statement she blushed a bit. "Thanks guys. Matter of fact I'm going to end this now. Can you come with me for support?"

"Sure." They said.

In the village Ino sees Sasuke.

"_Here goes nothing."_ She walked up to him. "Hey Sasuke I need to tell you something."

"Not know."

"Why not?"

"Those babes are totally checking me out."

"Well since you like other girls more than me I guess I'll end our relationship."

"Wait Ino. I was only joking. It wouldn't happen again, I promise."

"No not this time. Not ever. I won't fall into your trap. Your last chance was today. It's over between us."

Before Ino could leave Sasuke grabs her and pushes her on the ground. Naruto got furious, but kept to himself for the time being. When he saw Sasuke kick her in her back Naruto couldn't hold it anymore. He launched himself and kicked Sasuke away. Sasuke's jaw felt almost broken, but that didn't matter when he saw the fury in his eyes and when his eyes changed. His eyes turned red and his pupil became silted. He remembered those eyes and the power that came with it. Naruto's hair and whiskers flared out, his hand changed and so did his facial expression, and his teeth became sharp.

Sasuke only watched as he trembled to the amount of Killer Instinct Naruto was letting out. He tried to stand, but it was hard because of the trembling. When he finally stood Naruto went on all fours glaring at Sasuke. He soon felt the same amount of Killer Instinct behind him. When he looked Naruko was already transformed and posed like Naruto. Sasuke tried to frighten them by going into Curse Mark Lv. 3 and releasing his Killer Instinct.

Ino stayed on the ground because of fear. Naruto caused her to tremble, Naruko made her weak, and Sasuke made her body feel like it was dead. She watched as Naruto and Naruko, not being affected by Sasuke's Killer Instinct charged at blinding fast speeds and used their claw-like hands to tear off his wings. Sasuke was in agony, but they weren't finished yet. They punched him sending him flying. They clawed at Sasuke but left no marks. It was only until when they were finished when his skin opened one by one.

Sasuke fell to the ground amazed that they moved so fast that time couldn't keep up with them. The two jinchuurikies landed next to Ino transformed back into their normal state. They asked if she was ok, but she fainted. Naruto and Naruko were shocked, but helped her to Naruto's house.

Ino's eyes slowly opened as she began to come back. She laid her head on something that brought comfort to her.

"So you're awake at last," Naruto stated.

"Naruto where am I?"

"You're at my house."

"Oh." She turned away from Naruto to find her head was on his lap. She blushed and didn't want to get off. She saw Naruko coming and shot her head up.

"Oh Ino you're awake. Naruto carried you here after you fainted," Naruko said cheerfully.

"Thanks Naruto. I really wish I could stay, but I have to go tend to the flower shop," Ino said with a sigh.

With that she waved goodbye and went out the door. Naruto looked as went and smiled. Naruko was about to ask him what that smile was about when Naruto pulled her a kissed her. Naruko moved onto his lap while Naruto relaxed his back until it touched the couch. She wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck making every moment count. When they broke the kiss she went into the kitchen to find something to eat. Naruto went into the shower first. That kiss still made him feel Naruko's presence. He was soon brought back into reality when he felt two arms surround him. Before he could turn around he felt something he knew all too well; two round flesh being sandwiched. Feeling this got his hormones racing once again causing something he wished Naruko didn't see.

"Naruto-kun, are you excited?" She said in a seductive way.

"No I'm not."

"Then why do you have an erection going on down there?"

"Because you're sandwiching your breast between us."

"You mean like this."

Naruko started moving up and down carrying her wet bust with her. She then stopped and took one of Naruto's hands. He knew just as well as Naruko did where it was going. He then felt his finger pass a flap and went inside before Naruko let out a mourn in pleasure. He felt his finger go deeper and deeper each time Naruko mourned. He then felt a hand on his joystick and started moving. Before things got to frisky he turned around and helped Naruko get her pleasure. With his finger still inside the fold he moved it at a quick pace. Naruko's mourns got louder and louder. Naruto picked her up and left the bathroom still dripping wet and sucked on each of Naruko's breast making her laugh.

He laid her on the bed and gently lifted her legs. He rubbed and kissed his way down into the fold. At the point of contact Naruko jolted up because of pleasure rushing through her body. Naruto sticked his tongue in further send a wave of pleasure through her body. Naruko bit her bottom lip and moved her pelvis a little. He felt this and knew she was ready for the next step. He stood up and before continuing he grabbed a condom and put it on. He slowly entered the folds making her mourn. He took the plunge and entered fully. Naruko groaned as Naruto moved thrusting in and out of her.

Naruto held her head up and leaned it and kissed her. She looked at him with enjoyment written all over her face. Naruto felt walls closing in on him. Naruko pushed him away releasing a clear substance. Naruko got up and laid Naruto on the bed and began riding him. Her lust was now in complete control of her. Soon enough she felt stiffening and got off him. She removed the condom and put it in her mouth. Naruto put his head back enjoying the feeling. The stiffening came again before a white substance cover Naruko's face. She kissed Naruto and they lay in bed.

"I love you Naruko-chan."

"I love you even more Naruto-kun."

With one last kiss they went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: A Shocking Surprise

**Well I'm back at it again with Chapter 6. Hopefully I have you right where I want you. I've said too much. Just read, just read. **

The next day Naruko woke up thinking last night was a dream, but found out she was wrong. She looked under the sheet to find she was naked and so was Naruto. She laid back down too tired from last night. She faced her lover and rested her head under his. Naruto felt her get closer and wrapped his arms around her. They snuggled together for most of the day. It was around two o'clock they decided to move. They got out of bed, washed off and headed into the village. They were shocked when an ANBU told them Tsunade called for them. Unknowing what was happening they followed the ANBU order. They knocked on the door and entered.

"Morning you two," Tsunade greeted.

"Morning Tsunade-sama," Naruko replied.

"Moring baa-chan. Why did you call us here?"Naruto asked.

"Naruto I have good news. What would you say if you had a sister?"

"What? I have a sister."

"Yes you do. And she's been hiding in Konoha all this time."

"Really!? Who is she?"

At this time Naruko was happy for him, but also a little saddened thinking his sister would take up the time she spent with Naruto.

"You're sister is the girl next to you."

"Huh?! Naruko is my sister?!"

"Yep that's why you two got along so well. I stumbled on Minato's file. Take a look."

That's the invitation they waited on. They opened the file and started reading.

_**Name: Minato Namikaze**_

_**Title: The Fourth Hokage (Yellow Flash of Konoha)**_

_**Status: Dead (Kyuubi Incident)**_

_**Family- Kushina Uzumaki (Wife)**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki (Son)**_

_**Naruko Uzumaki (Daughter) **_

Reading this they looked at each other with shocked looks and memories of the times they kissed, Naruko's surprise to Naruto, and especially last night.

"_I did it with my sister?!"_

"_I did it with my brother?!"_

The two fainted leaving Tsunade in shock. They woke up at home realizing it was a dream.

"Thank god that was just a dream," Naruto said with a sigh of relief.

"I know. That was scary. Well know that it's over we can do what we do best Naruto-kun."

They kissed passionately and Naruko lay on top of Naruto until they heard Tsunade's voice telling them in was no dream. Their eyes shot open and broke the kiss. Naruko and Naruto zoned everything out as the stared at each other. Naruko didn't even realize she was still on Naruto. Tsunade brought them of their daze and Naruko got off her, just knowingly, brother. She cried because of the overwhelming shock. Tsunade signalled to Naruto to comfort her. He took a deep breath knowing this was going to be hard. Usually he would just kiss her until she felt better, but this was on family levels.

Naruto put his arm around her and she put her head into his chest crying. He hugged her and started talking.

"Its okay, it's okay. This isn't easy for me either. We're in the same boat sis," Naruto stated. _"Wow that was hard to say."_

"Nii-san," Naruko started. _"After what we been through I feel weird saying that," _she thought. "I know we been through a lot, but there is one thing I still tell you now from when we dated."

"And what's that."

"I love you nii-san."

"I love you too sis."

They stared into each other eyes and they thought the same thing. _'I love you now has a different and deeper meaning.'_ Tsunade smiled at the newly formed family. She was worried that if she showed it to them they would become distant, but it turned out well. Tsunade kind of felt what Naruko was feeling since she was like a mother to Naruto and maybe have that role in Naruko's life too.

"I would REALLY love to stay, but I need to run a village," Tsunade let out with a sigh.

She felt two people hugging her. "Thank you. For everything."

Naruto and Naruko whispered in her ear while crying. Tsunade would feel the tears go down her back. Suddenly she couldn't hold it in anymore. She began to cry herself. She hugged the brother and sister tighter not wanting to leave, but she had to. When they broke the hug she saw their tears still flowing for their eyes and wiped them away.

"You have each other now. Take care of each other," Tsunade said while leaving.

Naruto looked at his sister and she returned the look. The two laughed and hugged tightly for what, to them, seemed like forever. They surely didn't know what the future holds but as long as it was when they were together they didn't mind.

At night Naruto was heading to the one place he could clear his mind. More than usual he would go to Ichiraku's, but this was a different situation. He always found comfort at the Hokage Monument, specifically on the top of his dad's head. He was driven out of thought when someone called his name. He turned around to see Ino in long jeans, black shirt and purple jacket.

"Hey Ino. Why are you out so late?"

"Well I can ask you the same thing. I'm just thinking about an answer to a question and sometimes walking helps. So what's your reason?"

"I just needed to clear my mind on what happened these past days. I'm going to the Hokage Monument. It helps me get rid of all negative things. If you want you can come with me."

"I'll like that Naruto."

They walked and talked along the way to the Hokage Monument. And they sat on top of Minato's head and looked on the village. There was silence for a couple minutes.

"Hey Naruto besides the fact that it clears your mind, why did you choose the Fourth Hokage?"

"Well you may or may not believe me but the Fourth is my dad."

Ino was shocked to hear him say that. "Naruto I know may not want to hear this now and its way overdue but I'm sorry the way I treated you when we were kids."

"You don't need to be. We were kids and didn't know better. To be honest I know that in the academy I looked like I just liked Sakura, but I had a soft side for you Ino."

Ino's heart raced as she heard him say that. "And what about know?"

"Now you say. When I was dating Naruko that soft side still stayed intact, now that we aren't dating anymore it grew tremendously."

"Naruto that's so swee- wait you and Naruko broke up? You seemed so happy together."

"We didn't break up technically. Tsunade found my dad's file and showed it to us. It turns out we're siblings." Naruto started to tremble and Ino noticed it. "The sad thing about is that yesterday we...we...I don't even want to say it!"

"You don't have to say it Naruto."

He stopped trembling. "Thanks Ino. You're a good friend."

Naruto kissed her on the cheek and Ino's whole face turned red. She looked over to Naruto and didn't know what she was saying.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Ino what did you call me?"

"I found the answer to my question. It's you Naruto-kun."

"I'm the answer?!"

"Yes. I was wondering how I should date. Kiba has Hinata, Shikamaru has Temari, Neji has Tenten, Sasuke went to Sakura, and you had Naruko. Now that you and she are siblings I can have you Naruto-kun."

The more Ino called his name like that the more Naruto liked it. "Ino-chan I would love to be with you."

They stared into each other eyes and their faces drew near. They continued moving until their faces were inches apart. Their eyes closed and lips awaiting contact. They both felt the warmth of each other lips pressing against each other. When they broke the kiss, as if the universe was waiting for them, a million stars lit up the sky and the moon shined brighter than ever. Naruto looked over to Ino seeing how the moonlight complimented her face. He put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"_I'm finally with the man of my dreams. Tonight is the best night of my life. Thank you Naruto-kun."_


	7. Chapter 7: A New Mother!

**Hey guys had go. Chapter 7 coming your way.**

After Naruto walked Ino home he was making his way to his. He was met by a concerned and worried Naruko. It was around 2 am and he was surprised to see her up. Knowing that she might kill him for making her worry he smiled, hugged her and led her to her bed. He sang a lullaby and went to his room. He thought of how having Ino as a girlfriend would be like. He eventually thought himself to sleep.

The next morning the house was filled with tasty aromas. Naruto followed the direction of his nose to find the source. He stumbled on Naruko making breakfast for them. He knew he had to do something to repay her for everything she did for him.

"Morning sis."

"Morning nii-san. You been out late and had me worried to death," Naruko said pointing a spatula in his face.

"Sorry about that. I been by the Hokage Monument to clear my head."

"And it took you from 11 pm to 2 am just to clear your mind?!"

"Well I had company that I didn't expect."

"When you say company, who exactly?"

"It was just me and Ino."

"Awwww, did you two kiss?"

At this time she was teasing Naruto. His cheeks turned crimson red and she knew that was a yes. She laughed and served him breakfast. While they were eating a knock was heard. Naruko shot up and supposingly flew to the door and opened it. To her surprise Tsunade was standing outside with two papers in her hands.

"Tsunade-sama?! What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you and Naruto. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Naruto had just finished eating when Tsunade greeted him. She sat down with Naruto and Naruko and put the papers face down on the table.

"I know full well that you did not grow up without parents. Naruko I don't know whether Naruto told you that he had parent role models or whether or not you had role models yourself. That's going to change. I want you to turn the papers over."

When they did the first thing that caught their eyes were the big, bold words '**ADOPTION SLIP**'. As they scanned down the page they saw their names and also Tsunade's name. Their faces lit up and smiles crawled onto their faces.

"Since I have been such an enormous mother role model to you two I've decided that I want to take you in as my children. So what do you two say? You want me to adopt you?"

They ran and hugged Tsunade with so much force they caused Tsunade to fall along with themselves. They said nothing as Tsunade felt water dripping on her two arms. She knew that they didn't have to say anything, their actions spoke for them. Tsunade helped them up and then herself. She looked at the two blondes hugging each other muttering '_We're getting a mother!_' Tsunade knew she was doing the right thing. She just needed them to sign the papers and once the director of the adoption centre approves then it will be official. After crying in each others' arms they signed the paper and watched as Tsunade leave. It was not long until they screamed out what they were excited about.

"WE'RE GETTING A MOTHER!"

They called all their friends and met at the training grounds. Everyone was shocked to find out they were siblings (but not Ino since she already knew) but they were more surprised when they found out they were getting a mother. One question plagued the training grounds, _'Who was to be their mother?'_ The blondes never said a word trying to keep that part of the surprise a secret. Everyone was glad for them even Sasuke after the beat down they gave him except one person. A pink haired slut Sakura Haruno. She looked at Naruto as a bother and a demon. Now that Naruko came along it was another demon she had to deal with.

Tsunade appeared in their midst and gave a smile to the blondes. They knew what it meant. She announced to them that the director approved it and they were now their adopted children. Ino was the most excited for her boyfriend and was about to go to him when someone called by her 'nickname'.

"Hey Ino-pig," Sakura said grimly.

"What Billboard brow?"

"I just wanted to let you know letting go of Sasuke-kun was a bad move on your part and a good move on my part."

"Actually it's the other way round."

"I bet you love the feeling of being alone."

"I'm not alone. I have Naruto-kun."

Sakura laughed so hard everyone heard her. "That demon! You do realize what you got yourself into right? Just don't make him mad or else he'll transform into the Kyuubi and kill everyone."

"He's not the Kyuubi Sakura! He's nothing like the Kyuubi! He's sweet, loving and caring and I love him!"

"Sure he's like that for now to lure you into his trap. But I guess it he doesn't rampage through the village I'm sure his demon of a sister will."

The ground started to shake tremendously and everyone's attention turned to Naruto. He was engulfed in red chakra. Everything about him seemed different.

"You can talk about me like that all you want, but never **EVER BRING MY SIS IN THIS!**"

Naruto was now in his full demon form. His pupil was blood red and the rest went black, his hair grew long and the nine tails cloak formed and grew all nine chakra tails, but he did not transform and his voice was as deep as ever. The bloodlust and killer instinct he gave out was far more greater than his, Naruko's and Sasuke's combined. Everyone could see he was ready to kill and no one dared to stop him. They all trembled in fear and it wasn't letting up. Soon the sky was covered with gray clouds that swirled around him. Lightning came down and hit him and when he let out a scream his power shot out of him making everyone shield their eyes. After everything was done they saw him with a wicked and evil smile on his face.

He launched after Sakura and moved so fast no one saw him move. He gave a powerful uppercut to her that caused the wind to be knocked out of her and she coughed up blood. At the sight of blood Naruto went in for the kill. Chakra surrounded his hand and he used is wind chakra to greatly sharpened it. He was moving his hand down, but stopped centimetres away from her neck. He looked around with a low, devilish growl as he saw his sister's hand on his shoulder, wrong move. Soon the Nine Tails in her naturally responded to Naruto's new form and she began her transformation. She had the same fierce look Naruto had and the ribbon that held her ponytails in place burned off. Her hair separated at the bottom into nine sections that lashed like Kyuubi's tails.

They looked at each other and smiled evilly then turned to Sakura who was trying to get away. They grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her up. They were about to deliver the final blow when Ino stopped them. She tried to calm them down, but was failing miserably. Then she had no other choice. She kissed Naruto and although it calmed him down a bit her lips were burning because of the charka. Soon enough she calmed him down fully, but her lips were scorned. Tsunade tried to calm Naruko, but everything she tried didn't work. When it looked like all hope was lost Gaara stepped out and faced Naruko with the same cold eyes. He walked closer to her and whispered in her ear, _'Naruko-chan...Please calm down.' _Tears could be seen building up in her eyes. She loosened her grip on Sakura and eventually she fell to the floor. What Gaara did next shocked everyone. His eyes slowly closed and he kissed Naruko. Naruko opened her eyes wide at the shock and they slowly changed back to normal before she closed them with tears going down her face.

The cloak vanished and she turned back to normal. Gaara wasn't affected by the chakra because of his sand armour. Naruko passed out first. Naruto, with the little strength he had, opened his eyes and saw Ino holding her mouth crying and he knew why. He moved her hands and put his hand on her lips and used the Kyuubi chakra to heal her lips fully. She could feel her lips being healed, but how could Naruto be the one healing her she wondered. He smiled and passed out. Everyone else was still trying to make sense on what they just witnessed. They stood in their spots where they first stood not moving a single muscle. Ino, Gaara, and Tsunade were the only ones who moved. Sakura was the main one in shock by the show of how they reacted when you brought their family in a matter they weren't involved in. Tsunade lifted her children and transported home.

Gaara and Ino looked at each other in worry for the ones they loved. They were quickly brought out of that state when they were bombarded with questions from their friends. Each had a completely different question.

"Are they really demons?" Kiba asked.

"Of course not!" They shouted.

"Then what are they?" Shikamaru wondered.

"They're jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails. It's thanks to them that this village is still around," Gaara answered.

"Do you know how it's like to be a jinchuuriki? All that power must feel amazing," Neji bluntly said.

"Actually although the power is a plus, it's the path of hatred and suffering you have to take," Ino stated.

"She's right. Me and Naruto had very similar childhoods. Growing up with no parents, everyone hating us for a reason we did not know, and hoping everything will change. I know this pain because I'm also a jinchuuriki," Gaara added.

"So Naruto and Naruko had no parents. I wonder if they know who they are yet." Hinata wondered.

"They do know. Don't freak out, but the Fourth Hokage is their dad," Ino said.

Everyone was shocked to know their dad was a great man.

"But I wonder who sealed the Nine Tails in them." Tenten inserted.

"It's extremely hard for them because their own father did it," Ino sadly stated.

"But why would he do that knowing what it'll cost them?" Temari asked.

"Easy. He did for two reasons. To save the village and to make them stronger," Gaara answered.

They tried to digest everything they heard from Ino and Gaara. At that very moment they found a new found respect for the two heroes, except for Sasuke and Sakura who had already left.


	8. Chapter 8: Time For Laughter and Despair

**Guess what I'm at it again. But before I go on there are some people I have to acknowledge. Special thanks to HjLostDreams and jhawk046 for following me, bankai777 for giving me a great idea and the 473 viewers! I started this July 8 and already all this happened. I just want to say thank you and I love all you guys. I'll try to put a chapter up each day. I also plan on doing a cross over with Naruto and Rosario Vampire. Let me know what you think. With that out the way here's chapter 8.**

Tsunade could only watch helplessly as she looked at her passed out children. The Kyuubi played his role and healed them quickly. Naruto's eyes slowly opened as well as Naruko. Tsunade ran over to them with a smile on her face. They looked around to try and find out where they were. Naruto soon realized that they were in his living room.

"My head hurts so much and my stomach feels like it's on fire," Naruto grunted.

"You ain't the only one nii-san," Naruko followed.

"Do you two know how worried you made me?!" Tsunade yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Sorry but once Sakura said that about Naruko I just lost it."

"As for me, the Kyuubi in me naturally responded once I came in contact with nii-san."

"I understand that family are important to you and you would do anything to save them, but that was too scary of an experience. If I was scared out of my wits by you two and I'm the Hokage, could you have imagined how your friends must have felt?!"

"Yes ma'am," the blondes said in unison.

Just then Ino, Gaara, and the rest came in. They had worried and caring looks in their eyes. One by one they apologized to Naruto by the way they treated him over the years, but Naruto told them no need. Ino ran over to Naruto and almost tackled him. He stared into her eyes and slowly kissed savouring the moment. Naruko ran over to Gaara and tackled him. Naruko was on top of him and kissed him passionately. The house was full of laughter and happiness.

On the other hand with Sasuke and Sakura they were the gloomiest of the gloomy. She was still a little shaken up by their actions and so was Sasuke. They tried to come up with a plan to get them back. At some point they received a beat down. They came up with the perfect plan, but needed an opening to use it. So now they had to wait and act natural.

Laughter boomed through the Uzumaki residence. Naruko was almost finished telling them story of what happened to her.

"No seriously. I was attacked by a clan of squirrels. One was stuck in the tree so I helped it and in return it sinked its claws in my face. I threw it in reflex and it howled. I looked up and was met by squirrels flying down from the tree. That was a terrible experience."

"That kind of remind me of this cat Team 7 had to catch. It let out lashes at my face," Naruto stated.

"It seems like animals dislike your faces," Kiba said laughing.

Gaara and Ino was about to say something, but they stopped them. "We got this," they said in unison.

Their eyes closed and opened back to those same eyes at the training field and bloodlust and killing instinct was only directed to Kiba so the others would not feel it. Kiba's laughing died down and he began to shiver, then tremble and the blondes spoke in their demonic voices.

"**What was that Kiba? We didn't hear you too good?"**

"N-n-n-n-noth-nothing."

"**That's what we thought."**

They went back to normal literally scaring the piss out of Kiba. Everyone laughed at his ultimate embarrassment. He ran into the bathroom as fast as he could making the blondes laugh so hard they fell onto the floor and started crying. Their laughter reached to a point where no sound was coming out. They stayed there knocking the floor with their hands and feet. Their laughter eventually died down, but Kiba came back starting to cycle all over again. Naruto's house had to be the liveliest and happiest house in the entire village.

The next day Naruto woke up with his jaw hurting because he laughed so much last night. He made his way to the living room and sat on the couch. It was not too long before he heard soft giggles and saw Naruko.

"Morning nii-san," Naruko greeted while giggling.

"One question sis. Last night you were laughing so hard last night. What were you dreaming about?"

"I don't know why but I dreamt about Kiba and his little accident."

"Oh boy, you really are a handful."

"But I'm also your sister."

"Yeah I know. That's why I treat you the way I do."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Have you ever wondered who's been pulling pranks and jokes on you?"

Naruko stopped and thought for a moment. "Naruto, was it you?"

"Yeah I am."

Naruko chuckled sarcastically. "Naruto run. Run and don't stop."

"Yeah I knew this was going to happen so I set up a shadow clone."

The shadow clone got dispelled and Naruko ran out the door sensing him moving because of him also being a jinchuuriki. He could sense her closing in fast. He waited for the last moment and transported himself back home. He quickly got into bed and pretended to sleep. Tsunade went in his room to check on him. As she walked to Naruto's sleeping form Naruko appeared between Tsunade and Naruto. Naruto tried to make a run for it, but Naruko grabbed him and held him there effortlessly as she talked.

"Now nii-san let's see the possibilities for your punishment. There's torture, personal slave, or death. Which one should I choose? Decisions, decisions."

Naruto closed his eye and prayed for a way out. He felt something soft touch his cheek and Naruko whispered in his ear, _'Of course you know this means war.' _He smiled and accepted her offer leaving Tsunade with a 'did I miss something?!' look on her face. Naruto and Naruko launched at their mother laughing. She returned the hug and left to go to the Hokage Mansion. Although she was their mother, she still was Hokage. The blondes stayed on the couch and Naruko laid her head on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto put his arm around her and wasn't long before she went back to sleep. Naruto laughed at how quick she can change personalities, almost as if each personality is a living person and transforms without him knowing. Either way she still was his sister and he loved everything about her.


	9. Chapter 9:New Twist on Old Battle

**Yep I'm at it once more. Chapter 9 is set and ready to go. I'll try to keep my promise, but I'm on vacation. So in my free time, which would probably be at night, I'll work on it. So I bring chapter 9.**

As things began to calm down and Naruko slept on Naruto's shoulder, an ANBU appeared in their midst. He was ordered by Tsunade to summon her children for a mission. The ANBU disappeared leaving Naruto to wake up his sister. He knew how cranky she gets went she doesn't get enough sleep. He called her name calmly and moved his shoulder, but she still slept. He got up slowly laying her on the couch and shook her gently calling her name. Naruko gripped Naruto by the neck without looking. She started to choke him. She got up and lifted him with ease and her eyes changed to her demon form.

"**Nii-san you have 10 seconds to tell me why you woke me up."**

"We... ha-have...a...miss-m-mission," Naruto said while struggling to breathe.

"**You lucked **out this time," Naruko said setting him down and changing back to normal.

"_Ok from now on a shadow clone is waking her up," _Naruto thought.

They headed towards the Hokage Mansion and Naruto rubbed his neck along the way. They greeted their mother and listened to what she had to say.

"Before I start Kakashi should be appearing now."

The moment she said now Kakashi appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to help this old lady cross the street."

"Actually you're on time," Tsunade said with a smile.

"What?! I'm sure I'm an hour late."

"I knew you would show up late so I told you the meeting would be an hour earlier."

The blondes laughed and Kakashi let out an annoyed sigh. Tsunade informed them of the mission. They were to fight the Akatsuki members spotted in the Leaf's border. They were by the front gate getting ready to go when a cry was heard. Ino came running with tears in her eyes and went straight to Naruto. Her face was pressing against his chest. Naruto wrapped her in his arms and Ino looked up with a 'be careful' look in her eyes. Naruto smiled and kissed her. Naruko felt two hands wrapping around her and got scared. She looked behind her and saw Gaara. She allowed herself to be nestled in his arms. The two blondes gave their partners on last look and went on their mission.

Along the way Kakashi wondered who the girl Naruto was with was.

"Naruto I meant to ask you, who is this girl?"

"This girl is my sister Kakashi-sensei."

"What, you have a sister?!"

"I'm right here you know. And yes he has a sister in the living flesh," Naruko shouted.

Kakashi should see that they were siblings. Not just physically, but mentally and spiritually. Soon they reached the Leaf's border and saw the two Akatsuki members they were going to face. Kakashi was the first to make him known. They didn't get scared because it was two of them and one him. Naruto was next and immediately remembered one of the faces. That one got scared because he remembered what he can do. The other one didn't understand why he was scared. Naruto told them he had a surprise. Naruko appeared and Naruto acknowledged her to them as his twin sister. The one who was scared was now terrified. If she was anything like him they were in trouble.

"So Kakuzu I don't know how you're around after my Rasenshuriken, but it was in vain," Naruto threatened.

"_Rasenshuriken? What's that?"_ Naruko and Hidan thought.

"But now I know you're little trick," Kakuzu said.

"Ok then. Let's prove your theory," Naruto said laughing.

Two clones appeared at each of his side. One formed the Rasengan while the other focused wind chakra. Naruko and Hidan watched carefully as Naruto formed his jutsu. Then a buzzing sound grew louder and louder. Their eyes widened when he fully made the Rasenshuriken. Naruko was amazed to see her brother's jutsu and wondered if she could do that. Naruto launched forward running at insane fast speeds. He came towards Kakuzu and passed him. Naruto stuck Hidan with it instead. He found out from Shikamaru about his immortality. Hidan flew across the field and the Rasenshuriken exploded and soon the shockwave came. Naruto and Kakashi already being used to it just watched while Naruko tried her best to stay on the ground.

"_Nii-san's jutsu is powerful. I wouldn't want to be at the receiving end of that."_

Hidan's, now lifeless, body fell to the ground. All attention was on Naruto who took out an Akatsuki member with one blow. Kakuzu was now trembling thinking how powerful he was now. Naruto ran at Kakuzu, but got stopped in his tracks when Kakuzu had him in his string-like stitches. Naruto smirked and the Kyuubi chakra surrounded him and burned them. He jumped towards his team with the Kyuubi chakra now vanished.

"Just as I thought. Naruko will be able to take him on no problem."

"But nii-san from what I heard the Akatsuki members are S-Ranked criminals. I can't take on one of them."

Naruto pulled Naruko to face him fully. "Don't you even dare say that about yourself. You are strong enough and you'll be in for a surprise."

"What do you mean by surprise?"

"Go out there and you'll see."

Naruko hugged him and walked closer and closer to Kakuzu. She was ready to face him. He sent his threads towards her. She easily dodged them and caught them between her hands. When she removed her hands she found that they were cut, but by what she wondered. She ran towards him and threw a punch. He easily dodged and before he could attack something hit him. He flew across the field wondering what hit him. He clearly dodged it. Her fist passed her, but when her forearm was passing that's when he felt it. She was wondering the same thing, but couldn't focus on it right now. Kakuzu ran towards her and threw an uppercut. Naruko blocked it with her hands and Kakuzu winced in pain. They both wondered what happened. Kakuzu looked and his hand had two deep cuts. They both wondered how it got there. Kakuzu grew tired and ran towards her with a hardened hand. When he punched her it went through her stomach and out her back.

Seeing this Kakashi was going to get her, but Naruto stopped him. Naruto smiled and pointed to Naruko. She was engulfed in red chakra and the skies turned dark. She gripped his hardened hand and threw herself off. He was shocked and tried to punch her with his hardened arm. She caught it with ease and squeezed his hand. Kakuzu didn't understand why she was squeezing his hardened hand, but then blood started to seep out. He tried to get away but couldn't get out of her grasp. Naruko opened her eyes and transformed into her demon form. She kneed him in the stomach and kicked him in the head. He slid away watching the hole in her stomach vanish. But before he could get far she appeared in the front of him and unleashed a barrage of punched. She did a hand sign Naruto and everyone around him knew all too well.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu," **Naruko said.

Two shadow clones appeared and they began to form the new and improved Rasenshuriken. The Rasengan was red and the wind chakra blades were a lighter red. Then Naruko spoke again.

"**Nine Tails Rasenshuriken."**

She moved in a blink of an eye and caught Kakuzu in it. He flew and then it exploded. Since the Nine tails chakra was mostly in it his body started to disintegrate. Naruko changed back to normal. Naruto cheered for his sister while Kakashi stood there dumbfounded. She walked over to them and asked Naruto how she did all that.

"You see how we shared a common tailed beast they act like shadow clones; messages are transferred to one another. So everything what I learned Kurama saw it and transferred it to yours. And know you have the knowledge," Naruto explained.

"Ok so that explains everything. So how are we going to get him out of his dumbfounded state?"

"I got this. Hey Kakashi-sensei I heard that 'Make Out Tactics' are by one get two free today, but the time is almost up. So it looks like you aren't going to make it in time."

Kakashi instantly snapped out and ran leaving the blondes there laughing.


	10. Chapter 10: Love Making

**Had a hard and tiring day so don't blame me for misspelled words or using the wrong words. I don't even feel like doing the info. Chapter 10.**

At the Leaf village's gate Kakashi ran straight to the store. The blondes took their time as theywalked pass the gate. Naruto was feeling hungry, but before he could tell his sis his thoughts she said:

"Nii-san I'm hungry. Can we go get ramen?"

"Funny thing actually."

"What's funny about it?"

"I was going to say the same thing, so yes."

They ran full speed ahead to Ichiraku's and soon smelt the delicious and mouth watering scent of the ramen. When they entered Teuchi gave Naruto a 'look who is back with his date' look. Naruto shook his head and said, "My sister." Teuchi was surprised to hear it, but could believe it. The blondes ate five miso ramen before paying and leaving. The moment Naruto stepped outside he was tackled by something soft. With his eyes closed at the sudden shock he felt someone kiss him on his lips. He soon pushed the person off him. Then came to realize it was Ino. She gave him a death stare and Naruto knew he was done for. She stood up and grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him up. She raised her hand and Naruto closed his eyes awaiting the upcoming pain. He felt her lips touching his and wondered what she was doing. When they finally broke the kiss the conversation started.

"Naruto you know that when your girlfriend kisses you, you aren't supposed to push her off right?"

"Yeah I know. It's just that everything happened so fast and I just reacted. And besides I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOU!"

"Fine I'll forgive you this time."

Naruto turned to Naruko, but she wasn't there. Only sand was where she stood. Naruto grinned and turned back to Ino and led her to a very special place Naruto planned on taking her. When they were almost there he covered her eyes not wanting to spoil the surprise. He carefully led her and uncovered her eyes. Ino found herself in a meadow filled with flowers and a lake sat in the middle. The sun shined on it perfectly that created a dreamy sight and she actually thought she was dreaming. Naruto placed both hands on her shoulders.

"You know this is my second favourite place in the village. The first being my dad's stone face."

"Naruto it's so beautiful."

"Trust me you haven't seen anything yet."

"What do you mean?"

"This place has a special factor. No matter what the weather condition or time of day it will never lose its beauty."

"You have to be kidding."

"I was hoping you'll say that. Let's stay here until night time. Gaara should be here with my sis right now."

Gaara appeared with sand with Naruko in his arms. Naruko had the same expression Ino had. "So bro, we staying here until night time?"

"Yes, yes we are."

They sat down and to past time Naruto and Gaara told Ino and Naruko the story of when they found this place and how no one could ever find it. They laughed remembering the good times they had here. The sun started to set painting the sky every shade of orange. It was beautiful and the girls snuggled in their guys arms. The sun had completely set and the moon accompanied with thousands of bright stars came out. Ino and Naruko jaw dropped at the scenery. Naruto held Ino closer and Gaara wrapped his arms around Naruko more. The girls knew that this place was a magical place. They turned towards their men and kissed them with nothing, but passion and love.

The force Ino was putting caused Naruto to lie down in the grass and she lay on top of him. Ino finally got into the position she always wanted to be in and she loved it. Naruko was going down Gaara's throat like it was nothing. Gaara enjoyed the feeling and Naruko's lust was surging through her body. She knew she had to lighten up before things got out of hand, but she couldn't, she enjoyed it too much. She soon felt her hand rubbing against his chest and slowly moved down. Gaara knew what was coming next.

Naruto lifted Ino bridal style and walked to different part of the meadow never losing eye contact. He set her down, but was tackled. She started kissing his neck and unzipped his jacket and tore his shirt. She moved down to his chest and then his abs. When she reached his pants she noticed a bump his pants. She chuckled knowing Naruto had an erection. She kissed the bump causing it to jolt. She removed his pants revealing her prize. She placed it in her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down. Naruto hang his head back enjoying the feeling and started rubbing her back. She allowed him to remove her top and bra revealing his prize. She moved upwards and kissed his neck. Meanwhile Naruto focused on removing her skirt which he did successfully. He then removed her panty and put his through flaps. Ino let out a soft mourn, but Naruto picked up the pace. She started to breathe faster and faster. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. Naruto had a weird feeling this was going to happen so he placed a condom in his jacket and took it and placed it on. Ino opened her eyes and saw he was ready and aligned herself. She went down a bit and groaned, but slammed down causing her to scream.

Naruko's hand started to rub Gaara's pants and she felt movement. Her body was completely consumed by her lust. Gaara moved his hand from her back to her bust. While Naruko got him ready, he was returning the favour. He removed her jacket and shirt. Naruko's nails ripped through his clothes like a hot knife and butter. She stripped him in one blow. He stripped her with his sand and rubbing a flap with his hand. She spread her legs making Gaara's work easier. She then started to descend and Gaara quickly used his sand to slip on the condom Naruto gave him in case of this. She went straight down creating a wave of pleasure through his body. She started moving her hips at a rapid up and down motion. Gaara tried to keep up with her speed. Soon enough Gaara felt walls closing in and Naruko stood on her knees and released a clear substance on Gaara. She removed the condom and licked her lips with her hand on her prize. She placed it in her mouth trying to stuff it down her throat. Gaara couldn't hold it any longer. With Naruko's prize still in her mouth he released a white substance that she swallowed. Now that she was satisfied she laid on Gaara and he could feel the structure of her body against his. He looked at her and kissed her forehead.

Naruto felt walls closing and Ino made space and released her substance. Soon enough, after jerking Naruto, he released his substance and some went in her mouth which she swallowed. She lay on Naruto and kissed him. He looked up at the stars which shined brighter as ever. He smiled and went back to embracing Ino.


	11. Chapter 11: The Test

**Hey guys. Sorry about not having a new chapter up yesterday. The conference service never ended until mid-night. So here's chapter 11.**

Ino woke up in Naruto's arms keeping her warm. She snuggled closer to him and opened her eyes in shock to feel his bare body. When she looked down she saw he was naked, and so was she. Last night was brought back and she smiled. Naruto felt her move and opened one eye to see her smiling. He saw that the sun was about to rise and kissed Ino. She made every second count. He sat up and saw his shirt ripped, but his jacket stayed intact. He put on his boxers and pants while Ino put on her bra and top. Naruto zipped his jacket and watched Ino clothed her beautiful body. When they were fully clothed, nearly in Naruto's case, they walked over to Gaara and Naruko.

Naruko almost fainted when she saw herself naked in the open. She had a small nosebleed to see Gaara naked next to her. She wiped the blood away and kissed Gaara who kissed her back. He blushed at Naruko's sexy and naked figure. Naruko and Gaara stood and Naruko stretched causing her breast to poke out. All Gaara could do was watch and Naruko saw him. She grabbed him by his head and shoved his face in her breast. Gaara only felt comfort in her bust. Naruko broke it and started clothing her body. Gaara saw his clothes shreddedon the ground and got out a scroll and summoned new clothes. Naruto had a feeling if it came to that his clothes would be shredded and gave him that scroll. When they were clothed they saw Naruto and Ino coming.

Naruko and Ino wanted to go home, but their guys denied their request. They pointed to the sun beginning to rise. The sunrise was as beautiful as ever. Ino now believed what Naruto said about this place being magical. Naruko now saw why Gaara and Naruto came here. After the sunrise finished they headed into the village.

In the village they were starting to go their separate ways when a loud voice came.

"NARUTO! NARUKO! WHERE WERE YOU TWO?!" Tsunade screamed while running to them.

"_Oh no. I forgot to tell mom where I was,"_ the blondes thought.

"Well I'm waiting," said Tsunade impatiently.

"We was in this place that is nii-san's and Gaara's favourite place. And now it's mine and Ino's favourite place too."

"Ok, but if you two worry me like that again you'll get it. Naruto and Naruko come with me."

They gulped thinking they sealed their death. In Tsunade's office Naruto was surprised to see two familiar faces.

"Yo Naruto. Long time, no see you know."

"Hey Old man Bee. Long time, no see."

"So Naruto is Killer Bee the only one you see?"

Naruto hugged her. "What are you guys doing here Yugito?" [For those who don't know who she is, she's the two tails jinchuuriki.]

"We came for you Naruto."

"Me, why?"

"We need to see how far you came; you know it's our game."

"Oh I get it. Let's go."

Naruto then saw his sister staring in confusion. He remembered that they didn't know about Naruko.

"Before we go I have someone you need to meet. You see I have half of the Nine Tails," Naruto started shocking them remembering how much power he possessed. "And my sister has the other half. This is my sister Naruko Uzumaki. Sis this is the Two Tailed jinchuuriki Yugito Nii and the Eight Tailed jinchuuriki Killer Bee." Naruko felt a little more comfortable around them. They saw that Naruko had everything in common with Naruto; almost as if she was a female version of him. She peeped their interest and wanted to also see how far she came as a jinchuuriki.

At the training grounds Killer Bee was Naruto's opponent while Yugito was Naruko's opponent. Bee threw his swords and caught them between his fingers, his forearm and his mouth. Naruto charged at him as Bee spun rapidly. Naruto dodged each of the blades except one that sliced his stomach. Naruto vanished and went for a hit but was stopped by one of Bee's tentacles. It retracted sending Naruto flying. Seeing that it was here to stay he went into Nine Tailed Naruto mode. He charged Bee at amazing speeds. He used his claw-like hands to break each of Bee's swords then punched Bee in the gut. Bee laid on the floor for a couple seconds when two more tentacles spouted. Naruto charged him, but at blinding speeds Bee elbowed him in the chest using Naruto's speed against him.

Naruko threw a kunai at Yugito which she dodged without the slightest effort. Naruko smirked and poof away. _"A shadow clone. Then where is she?"_ Yugito thought. She looked back and saw Naruko charging her. She tapped into her tailed beast's chakra and blue flames started to surround her, but she was too late. Naruko placed her two hands on her back, sliced her and used her wind chakra to blast her away. Naruko looked as a tail burned out and felt a hard punch to her stomach and a kick to her face. Naruko wiped to blood away and transformed into Nine Tailed Naruko. She vanished and reappeared right in front of her releasing a barrage of attacks. Yugito fell to floor, but got up right after. She ran to Naruko and unleashed a barrage of monstrous punches. Naruko blocked and dodged them, but forgot one factor. She used her tail to hit her. Naruko took the hit and fell to the ground. She got angry to the point where she grew the Nine Tails cloak and charged.

Naruto was already in the Nine Tails cloak and had two tails. Bee had six of his tentacles present. Naruto opened his mouth and released a wind shockwave that caused Bee to lose his footing. Naruto charged Bee swinging wildly. Bee mostly used his tentacles to block his attacks. Bee waited and saw the opening he wanted. He kicked Naruto making him skit across the field. Naruto extended his arms and the chakra launched at Bee and grabbed him. Naruto picked him up and slammed him down on the ground. Bee launched a tentacle than pierced Naruto and sent him flying.

Naruko was attacking Yugito, but every time she attacked it would phase through her. Yugito punched and kicked Naruko, and made her body back into its untouchable state. Naruto gritted her teeth and growled releasing two more tails. Still she had the same result. Yugito ran at top speed punching her in the gut sending her flying.

Naruto and Naruko backs hit each other with immense force. They both took a beating. Their bodies were aching in its own way.

"Hey sis...how...a-are...you ho-holding...out?" Naruto said through pants.

"You know...th-that I-I'm...in the...s-same b-boat as...you," Naruko replied.

"We ha-have to...go into our...full demon form."

"Yeah. Let's do it."

Bee and Yugito saw the young jinchuurikies on the ground beaten and bruised. They wondered if they went too hard on them. They were about to end the training when the ground started to shake. They stared at the blondes and saw them being engulfed in red chakra.

"Don't you ever..." Naruto started.

"Don't you ever..." Naruko repeated.

They opened their eyes revealing their new eyes. **"COUNT US OUT!"**

The sky turned gray and thunder and lightning came with it. Two sharp lightning bolts stuck the blondes. Bee and Yugito watched them being amazed by their sudden change. The power they were giving was terrifying. They saw all their cuts being healed and their appearance change. When the transformation was complete they stared at Bee and Yugito. They had no expression on their face as the charged. Bee used his tentacles to block Naruto's attack, but it was useless. Naruto sliced all six of his tentacles making them contract back into him. Naruko charged at Yugito and readied for an attack. Yugito went into her untouchable stated, but Naruko punched her sending her flying. She wondered how she could injure her. The blondes kicked their opponents making them hit each other. Naruto and Naruko appeared in front of them. They looked up at their cold eyes and wondered if this was the end. The blondes bent down and smiled.

"We win," they said changing back to normal.

"Wait what?"

"We weren't going to kill you," Naruto said laughing.

"Just what gave you guys that idea?" Naruko added.

"That power you two gave off was immense," Yugito complimented.

"You really are worthy of being jinchuuriki, from the one and only Bee," he rapped.

"Thanks," the blondes said.

They left the training grounds and went back to the Hokage Mansion. Tsunade heard a knock on the door and invited them in. They entered giving Tsunade a warm smile.

"So how did they do?"

"They had us scared thinking our lives would be taken away," Yugito replied.

"Wait mom, you knew?!" The blondes said.

"Yes I did. They came to me asking if they could test you two."

"We did and they passed; I must admit it was pretty fast. WEE!"

They talked for an hour and Tsunade offered them two houses in the village to stay. At night in the Uzumaki house, they had just finished eating dinner. Naruko and Tsunade were washing the dishes while Naruto cleaned the table and stove. It was a peaceful night and nothing could ruin it. Meanwhile at the Hokage Mansion two figures came into Tsunade's office and set a trap and left. The trap sat there awaiting the unsuspecting Tsunade.


	12. Chapter 12: The Plan Unfolds

**Hey I'm at it again. I want to apologize for the long wait. Conference was a lot. With that out the way come and dig in to Chapter 12.**

The next morning Tsunade, Naruko and Naruto were having breakfast making small talk. After they ate Naruto and Naruko decided to accompany their mother to work. In her office Tsunade sat down in her chair triggering a chain reaction. The fishing line snapped sending kunai flying through the window. Tsunade jumped out of the way. While she was mid-air a large log with a sharp edge came flying in. Naruto created a shadow clone that saved her. They stood there wondering who could have done this. Naruko saw a paper glide through the window and began reading it aloud.

"If you are reading this it means you survived our trap. But now it's going to get harder. We'll be coming at you in all directions. Nowhere is safe for you. Until next time."

"Ok so we know that someone is after me and its two people," Tsunade acknowledged.

"But the question is who exactly are they," Naruto insisted.

"That's where you and Naruko come in play. I need you to act like this never happened and keep a low profile in trying to figure out who did it. It might be strangers or people close to you. Go out into the village and look for suspicious activity."

"Right," the blondes said in sync.

Naruto and Naruko left trying their best to hide the fact that their mom was almost killed right before their eyes. They were deep in thought as if they were the only people in the world. They thought of people from the obvious to the less obvious. They started to get furious as they felt the Kyuubi chakra beginning to leak out. Naruto got the shock of a lifetime seeing Ino in front of him waving her hand in his face. Naruko got the hell scared out of her so bad she jumped in Naruto's arms. Gaara just watched her shivering in Naruto's arms. Naruto, being still in shock and now feeling frustrated, separated his arms and dropped Naruko. She used her legs and tripped Naruto. They both gave each other a killer look. Ino and Gaara helped them up and went separate ways. The blondes never lost eye contact until they couldn't see each other anymore.

Ino was worried about her boyfriend. He and his sister were acting more furious than usual. She called his name, but no answer. She called him a little louder, but the same result happened. She screamed his name and shook him and he came back to life.

"Huh Ino, when did you get here?"

"What do you mean when did you get here?"

"I was walking with Naruko then I'm with you."

"Me and Gaara separated you two because you gave each other a death stare."

"So she with Gaara, ok at least she's safe."

"So, you and Naruko were pretty spaced out. What were you two thinking about?"

"Ino, it's not that I don't trust you, but I can't tell you, at least not yet."

"What?! Why can't you tell me?!"

"Because I was ordered not to ok. Please Ino just trust me on this one."

"Fine."

Ino tried to understand his predicament. So far she knows that it is a family problem and whatever it is its causing conflict between Naruto and Naruko. She knows the siblings can't be taking this lightly because they would usually comfort each other, not want to pick a fight. She could only hope Gaara isn't having a hard time.

Gaara has his arm around Naruko trying to calm her. He could still feel her muscles tensed from earlier. He felt her muscles relaxing and hear her starting to cry. He stopped and hugged her.

"Nii-san I'm so sorry."

"Maybe you would want to tell Naruto that."

"Gaara, when did you get here and where's nii-san?"

"Ino and I separated you two. So don't worry he's with Ino."

"Ok, but I need to talk to him now."

Gaara and Naruko began running to where Naruto is. Meanwhile in another part of the village.

"I should have known taking the Hokage out would be hard."

"Plus we have two demons watching over her."

"We need to focus on getting Tsunade first. She's our main priority."

"What we need is a better plan."

"If we go with the big bang then she'll be done."

"But now that they know someone is after their precious mother they'll be there with her."

"This is better. That way we'll kill two birds with one stone."

"Let's set up tonight."

Naruto and Naruko meet up and ran into each other's arms crying. Repeating sorry and I love you over and over. The bound what was loosened was now tightened. They, along with Ino and Gaara, went to their home. They all sat there waiting for Tsunade. It was night time and Tsunade came home to meet four serious faces looking at her. Naruto signalled her to take a seat. She looked up and down the row of faces that glared at her.

"Naruto, Naruko what's going on?"

"We haven't told them anything about what happened," Naruko started.

"So we were wondering whether we should tell them. The more people we have looking the less time it takes to find them," Naruto added.

"I agree on what you said Naruto that's why I sent ANBU out to search. But I told you two specifically not to tell anyone."

"We know and we haven't," Naruko stated.

"But now they're curious of what's going on. The ANBU will resolve it."

"Would you once in your life stop acting like a Hokage and act like our mom!? If we lose you, we'll be losing another family member and someone precious to us. I know you know how it feels to lose someone precious to you. When I was younger you protected me from Orochimaru and said you'll lay down your life to save me. This time I don't want people dying to save someone. That's what me And Naruko are doing, can't you see?"

The whole house was now silenced by Naruto's speech. Tsunade knew he meant every word of it. She started seeing images of younger Naruto and moments came back to her. She smiled to herself and understood where her children were getting to. She nodded and related the story to them. Ino and Gaara were shocked and understood Naruto and Naruko's actions. Naruto asked if he could tell Bee and Yugito about the situation. He told her that with jinchuurikies if they die so does the tailed beast if their sealed in them and if the beast doesn't want to die they'll save their holders. She knew the best people for the job were jinchuurikies. She needed to have a meeting tomorrow.

The next day Bee and Yugito were walking towards the Uzumaki house. Naruto opened the door and greeted them. They sat down with Naruko, Tsunade and Gaara and told them the importance of their role in finding these people. They understood and headed with Tsunade to the Hokage Mansion. The two figures watched as they went into the mansion and smirked. There was silence for a couple minutes then a loud explosion was heard throughout the village. The figures smiled, but something caught their attention. The jinchuurikies formed a net with their tails with Tsunade on it. They untangled their tails and Naruto and Naruko transformed and saw two figures in the shadows and dashed towards them. Before they got there they vanished. It was a tragic lost for them. First Tsunade was in danger again. Then the mansion got demolished. Now the figures got away when they were so close. On the bright side Tsunade would be safer at home.

While they were walking home their friends came running towards them. The others stopped in front of them but Ino ran into Naruto's arms.

"Did you guys hear that explosion?" asked Kiba.

"We did more than hear it. We were caught in it," answered Naruto.

"What were you all doing to be caught in it?" asked Shikamaru.

They all looked at Tsunade and she gave a nod.

"We were protecting our mom," Naruko said.

"Two people are trying to kill her," added Naruto.

"Ok, but who are these two," Temari inserted.

"I'm Yugito Nii. The Two Tails jinchuuriki."

"Killer Bee's my name and rapping's my game."

They told them what happened, but Tsunade informed them not to engage and in order to help them her or the jinchuurikies what they observed. Soon they will be brought to the light.


	13. Chapter 13: Counterattack

**Guess whose back? Back again. I'm back, tell a friend. Ok let me stop fooling around. I want to thanks all my faithful readers. The shock of just putting up a story and already have views it's just great. So thank you all. Let's get into chapter 13 shall we?**

With all of Naruto's friends watching and staying alert of any suspicious activity it was no shock that they found one clue, a kunai. Naruto and Naruko set tables and classes of ninja who is highly skilled in that area. So far they knew that one of the persons had to be skilled with a kunai and setting traps. Naruko kept the paper message from the first attack to see if anyone's handwriting matched up to it. Shikamaru and Kiba analyzed the kunai in their own way, by smarts and by scent. Hinata used her shyness to her advantage. She could get information without trying. Ino, Tenten and Temari followed the instructions given from Naruto, to compile a list of people from strangers to close friends. Neji scanned the village with his Byakugan to see for anything not normal. Gaara, Bee and Yugito protected Tsunade.

"Sis let me see the paper."

"Ok nii-san."

"Strange. I feel like I know this handwriting from somewhere, but I can't say exactly where."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am. I can tell two people wrote it. They wanted to confuse us, but still I have a feeling I know it. I know that it has to be when I was twelve and at the academy, still I can't pinpoint it."

"Naruto you need to see this," Ino said bursting in. "The girls and I did the list as requested, so now what?"

"Give me a pen." Naruto started to cross out and circle names. The set he crossed out were sets he knew for sure had nothing to do with it and the sets circled were considered suspects. It all narrowed down to everyone in his academy class. "The handwriting looked familiar to me. Two people wrote it and I have a weird feeling that I know it. I also realized I saw it mostly at the academy."

"I was wondering why everyone in our class name's were circled," Tenten said.

"I need to ask you girls something. Has any of you seen Sasuke or Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"No we haven't," they replied.

"I can kind of see Sakura being one of them since she hates us 'demons' and that me and nii-san almost killed her," Naruko said walking in.

"_Now that she mentions it the last time I saw them was when we told them we were getting adopted,"_ Naruto thought. "Sakura huh? Hold on, I'll be right back."

Naruto ran to his room and opened a draw. Underneath his clothes were letters written to Sakura asking her out. He picked one from the many and ran back to the girls.

"I knew keeping these would come in handy. Ino please don't get me wrong, but I was too young."

"What are you talking about Naruto?"

"This is a letter I wrote to Sakura asking her out. If I'm right then her handwriting should matched with some letters in the message."

They folded the paper saw some of the letters did match up. So now they had one suspect down and only one to go. Tsunade walked in to see smiles on their faces. They told her everything and see was quite pleased to see firsthand how well they worked together. Hinata and Neji walked in with their own in tell. Hinata found some guards who were in the hospital after being ambushed. They said two people attacked them, one was highly skilled, but the next one rendered useless. Neji saw two chakra networks planning something, but could not pinpoint exactly where they were. Shikamaru walked in saying it's a genjutsu barrier. Kiba said the scent on the kunai seemed familiar, but it was faint.

Naruto and Naruko thought quietly to themselves. Being twins you could almost say they were telepathically talking to each other. They looked at each other and gave a firm nod in agreement at the same time. They knew it has to be someone that hated them and they had to be in some form of conflict. They knew who the culprits were and told everyone. Now they had the upper hand.

In a secret hideout.

"How are the plans coming along?"

"Just great."

"You know soon they will find out who we are soon so speed things up. And where is the kunai I gave you?"

"It's right her- wait where is it? It must have dropped when we made our last escaped."

"YOU USELESS OLD HAG! HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN YOU SLUT!"

"You don't have to call me that."

"The only reason why I'm doing this with you is for revenge. Nothing more, nothing less."

"But you still love me right."

"Don't make me laugh. I only said yes so you could help me. I would never love you, you pink whore."

"_She was right."_


	14. Chapter 14: Training

**14 is in session. For all those spelling errors****, (Bahamian language activate)**** forgive di still doe, mistakes happen. Dis went on fa lil while na so chapta 14 is on.**** (Bahamian language deactivate)**

With the team having one step ahead of their enemy they wanted two steps ahead. Yugito and Bee agreed to train Naruto, Naruko and Gaara. They were at the front gate preparing to leave. Ino ran and gave Naruto a long kiss and hug. She could only watch and smile as she saw her lover get farther and farther away. Along the way to wherever Bee and Yugito were taking them they asked multiple questions, mainly the blondes. In the Hidden Cloud Village Naruto soon realized a familiar spot.

"Hey Bee why are we here. We already are one with our tailed beast," Naruto stated.

"This place is different. Here we will teach you how to master your demon forms without going crazy," Bee responded.

"Master our demon forms without going crazy?" Naruko asked confused.

"Yes. Whenever you three enter them your tailed beast takes control of you. So that's why we're here," Yugito explained.

"And I take it you mastered it," Gaara said bluntly.

In response two tails burned out of Yugito's lower back and she performed all of her acquired abilities from her tailed beast. Eight tentacles sprouted from Killer Bee and he performed all of his abilities. Gaara was amazed, but not the blondes since they saw their abilities. Only one sentence plagued their minds, _"Show offs."_ They said they will be training together in order to know their teammate's weakness and strengths and learn how to work together in their demon forms. First they had to connect with their demons even deeper in the psyche. They sat down and asked how they would know. Bee and Yugito just looked and smiled at each other. The blondes and Gaara gave each other puzzled looks. They dismissed the thought and met their tailed best.

Naruto and Naruko's meeting: 

"**Naruto, Naruko what are you two doing here? Never mind that I remember. On to the real question how are you two in one place," **Kyuubi said.

"You forgot. Two of us, one of you, half in both of us," the blondes said in sync.

"**Well you don't have to act so smarty pants about it,"** Kyuubi answered.

"Let's just get this thing over with," Naruto said with him and his sister undoing the seal.

Kyuubi stepped out and the blondes leaped on his head. They sat down, closed their eyes and focused their chakra. They slowly felt themselves being pulled into the Kyuubi. When they opened their eyes they were in his chakra and their bodies glowed. They also realized they were naked, but the glow made it very hard to see. They floated in his chakra until they found the main source. With their hands stretched towards the source they were pulled in quickly. It was warm and power surged through it. They stayed there with eyes closed connecting closer to Kyuubi. Their eyes opened and they were on his head. They heard a crackling sound and saw the cage beginning to crumble away. The blondes were scared, but Kyuubi assured them that since it was done correctly there was no need for the cage. They smiled and returned back to the real world.

Gaara's meeting:

"Shukaku let's get this over with," Gaara said.

"**Yes, let us get this over with," **Shukaku stated before swinging his tail down.

"_Idiot,"_ Gaara thought.

His tail came down and hit the ground. He raised his tail to see Gaara was gone. Shukaku knew where he was when a light was seen making its way to his head. Gaara came out and quickly focused his chakra. He went into his tailed beast chakra and went to find the source. Shukaku made it difficult for him since he was constantly changing his chakra flow. Gaara found it and went inside. Inside he would hear Skukaku's cries of defeat. Gaara opened his eyes and was now in complete control of him. Gaara opened his eyes to the real world and everyone awaited his return.

"Alright you finished the first step, now here comes the prep," Bee rapped.

"Here's the tricky part. You need to go into demon forms and see how well you can now control it," Yugito explained.

"But in order for us to do that we need to be angry or have no other options left," the three said.

"Not anymore. Try it," Yugito said with a smile.

They looked at each other and gave a firm nod and began their transformation. Gray clouds formed above the area and the ground began to shake. Static sounds came from them. Chakra in the form of lightning surged through them and finished their transformations. They, along with Bee and Yugito, were amazed with the power that came from them. (Wait until the next chapter to get the details.) They changed back and fainted since it was their first time. Every day they would go into it and see if they could get used to their forms. One day it was achieved. The three young jinchuurikies smiled at their teachers who smiled back. They unlocked their true demon forms, trained in them and got Bee and Yugito stronger too. The training session was a success.

They made their way back to Konoha and couldn't wait until they got there to tell the others of their progress. Most of all Naruto got to see Ino again. Naruko had it good since Gaara was there. It was going to be a long journey back so they walked at a reasonable pace. Naruto had a smile on his face the whole journey thinking of Ino. He could already see her running figure coming towards him. Her long blonde hair swaying around, the big smile on her face, her arms stretched waiting to receive Naruto and feeling her warm embrace. He couldn't wait to get there just to see his beautiful, loving, caring and lover, Ino Yamanaka.


	15. Chapter 15: Confrontation Part 1

**What's happening guys? Chapter 15 is a go. Firstly let me acknowledge someone. Thanks to janice185 for following me and I love all my followers. Now on to chapter 15.**

The jinchuurikies were close to the Hidden Leaf Village's main gate. Naruto was the most excited because he was ever closer to Ino. He put his hands to the back of his head and a big smile made its way to his face.

"Nii-san you excited to see Ino again I take it."

"Where did you get that idea?"

"For one, you've been smiling since we left, you're blushing, and I've never seen you so excited to be back."

"When you put it that way then yes I definitely am."

They reached the front gate and Naruto stretched and let out a happy sigh. Gaara and Naruko wouldn't stop teasing him about seeing Ino. He turned around to face them and pointed out something that shut them up, "At least we've been together longer then you two." He laughed at their faces then he heard someone call his name softly, but sweetly. He recognised the voice all too well. He turned around to see Ino already making her way to him. It was what he imagined. Her hair swaying as she ran, her arms stretched awaiting Naruto's embrace. She jumped into Naruto's arms and they kissed. They didn't care if people were watching. They were in their own world. Nothing mattered to them, only being together once more. Yugito and Bee made their way to Tsunade while the two couples went separate ways. Ino finally got to ask Naruto the one burning question on her mind.

"Hey Naruto. Do you remember when you and Naruko went into that form when you were going to kill Sakura?"

"Yeah I do and we mastered it so you don't need to worry."

"Well that's great, but I wasn't finished with the question."

"Ok then."

"You put your hand over my lips and healed them. From what I can remember you showed no signs of knowing medical ninjutsu, so how did you get me healed?"

"Oh that. I just used the Kyuubi's chakra."

"Isn't his chakra foul and evil?"

Naruto takes out a kunai and stabs himself in the arm and the cut heals and closes. "But it also has healing abilities."

"Well you could have just told me and not shown me."

"Yeah well I was just distracted."

"By what exactly."

Naruto pulled Ino towards him and kisses her. "By you. Who else?"

At the Uzumaki house Naruto and Ino walk in noticing everyone is there sitting and waiting with serious looks on their faces.

"We've been waiting for you nii-san," Naruko said with no tone.

"Why is that?"

"We figured out who our culprits are," Shikamaru answered.

"Thanks to you we were able to find out that Sakura was in it. After that everything fell in place," Tenten stated.

"We thought hard about what you said about it had to be someone you had an altercation with," Temari inserted.

"Ino told us you and Naruko also had one with Sasuke, so that's where everything made sense. Sasuke being the one doing all the work and Sakura helping wherever she could," Hinata said.

"I've finally found their hideout so they could no longer hide," Kiba snickered.

"Alright then. Let's end this once and for all. Naruko and I will draw them out and fight. Gaara, you in?"

"You bet I am. I owe a pink haired ape a beat down."

"We've worked together and trained. Now it's time to go out there and send these two lovebirds back to where they came from. Sis, Gaara we're going now. Ino I'll be back."

"I know you will Naruto. You are a jinchuuriki and my boyfriend after all." She kissed him and watched as he left.

In another part of the village the now revealed team were setting up their next trap until they heard a voice from above.

"Sending machines to do your dirty work? This isn't like you Sasuke or are you just too weak or afraid to face your problems," Naruto said.

"Shut up you demon. Sasuke-kun can beat you anytime," Sakura buffed.

"You shouldn't talk Sakura. You're more useless than him and if I recall Sasuke put up a decent warm up for me and nii-san when you were just a punching bag," Naruko shot back.

"So you want to finish this huh," Sasuke started and went into Curse Mark Lv. 3. "Then come on!"

"Sis, you and me get Sasuke and Gaara get Sakura. But first let's show them what they're up against."

The three jinchuurikies jumped down. Sakura taunted them once more, but all they did was laugh. With the smirk never leaving their faces gray clouds rolled in and Sasuke and Sakura remembered what this meant. Three lightning bolts came down and struck them. Naruko's hair went up in the form of the Kyuubi's ears, red-orange fur was growing out, and the nine tails cloak formed nine tails that soon become real lashing tails. Her teeth grew as sharp as ever, her face became broader, and she began to growl. Naruto's facial expression changed from calm to fierce. His hands became claws, red-orange fur escaped, and nine tails shot out. His teeth became sharp as a knife, his hair stuck out in forms of ears, and the same growl came out. Gaara's body was engulfed in sand. A sand tail formed and a body was being formed. The sand opened to reveal the cold and dull eyes of the Shukaku.

The lightning departed and so did the clouds leaving two objects in red chakra and one in sand. They departed shaking the ground in show of power. Sasuke and Sakura shielded their eyes and removed their arms to reveal two human sized Kyuubi and one human sized Shukaku. At once they all spoke with only their demon voices coming out.

"**You always called us demons. You say we act like demons. Now we look like demons so that must mean we are. So let's see how you handle against one."**


	16. Chapter 16: Confrontation Part 2

**What's shaking my peoples, MasterNaru here. Chapter 16 is here and ready to read. Enjoy.**

Sasuke and Sakura shivered by the glares of the two Kyuubi and one Shukaku. There was no emotion that could be seen on their faces, only the intent to kill. Sasuke released bloodlust and killer instinct, but they were not moved by it. Naruto signaled Naruko and Gaara to transport them someplace else. The Hidden Leaf would be completely destroyed if they battled there. They soon found themselves in a rocky plain, perfect for their battle. Sasuke flew up thinking the air was his comfort zone. Naruto opened his mouth and a wind shockwave came out. While Sasuke was trying to protect him, Naruko came behind him and latched her tails onto his wings and kicked him forcing the two of them down. Now grounded she ripped his wings with ease. Everyone could hear his cries of agony. To Sakura it was something she didn't want to hear, but for the jinchuurikies it was music to their ears. Naruto lashed one of his tails to Sasuke and Naruko got out harm's way. As soon as he got up he saw a tail heading towards him. He jumped out the way without first seeing how sharp the tail was made. He looked down and saw a gash on his leg.

Sakura threw a couple kunai at Gaara, who easily blocked it. He jumped at vanished in sand. Sakura looked around seeing where he was. The only thing she could feel was something hit her back and falling to the floor. She was going to get up, but felt something come down on her. Gaara stood on her as proud as can be and looked at Naruto's fight and saw he signaled his sis it's time to go to Gaara. He smiled as she pouted and made her way to him. Sand departed from the Shukaku's face revealing Gaara's face. He vanished and reappeared kissing Naruko. The moment was soon ruined went two kunai pierced Naruko's side. With blood leaking out she growled and walked to Sakura. She pulled out the kunai and the wounds healed completely. She moved faster than the naked eye could see and stabbed Sakura in the stomach. She coughed up blood and felt her body go limb. Naruko made space between her and Sakura watching her fall to her knees and taking a hold of the kunai. When she pulled it out blood drained of the wounds. Sakura used her medical ninjutsu to heal her, but it was in vain when tails pierced her shoulders, rib cage, thighs and legs.

Sasuke laid on the ground lifeless. Naruto gave him a disgusted look. He remembered how he would boast about being unstoppable because he was an Uchiha. He squatted to Sasuke's level only to get a face full of fire. When the smoke died down Naruto was in his spot since he never moved. Sasuke's expression was a mixture of surprised, shocked and terrified. Naruto grabbed him by his shirt and only looked at him. Sasuke remembered when it was the other way round. Naruto stretched out his arm and opened his palm. A Rasengan formed, but it looked different to Sasuke. Instead of it being blue, it was red. He knew it was the influence of their new power. Naruto held his arm back and let go of Sasuke. To Sasuke everything was in slow motion as he knew it was his final minute alive. He saw an image of younger Naruto appeared in his vision, but was quickly erased when the Rasengan dug into his stomach and he muttered his last words, "Naruto, you truly are better and stronger than me." Naruto closed his eyes as a moment for his formal frienemy.

With Sakura restrained Gaara shot his tail at her and took the hit. His tail went in her stomach and out her back. Naruko recalled her tails and Sakura fell to the ground with multiple wounds aching her whole body. Naruko walked over to her and dragged her by her hair. Gaara wrapped his tail around her and started squeezing her. Sakura and Gaara felt bones breaking and they all heard her screams of pain and agony. Soon Sakura started crying and pleaded for her life. Gaara and Naruko gave her death stares while he was still squeezing her tighter and tighter. She could feel her body getting ready to snap in half. With her final moments she muttered, "Guess I really am useless." Gaara's tail snapped her in half. Naruto walked over with the carcass of Sasuke and put it next to Sakura's lifeless body. They wondered how to destroy the evidence, and then Naruto looked at his sis and Gaara with a smirk. They realized what he was thinking. They jumped back a long way and pooled their chakra together. They fired the powerful Tailed Beast Bomb and made a nuclear explosion. Feeling accomplished they transported home.

At the Uzumaki house everyone awaited their arrival, especially a blonde.

"What's taking them so long? I know they trained and mastered their demon forms, but they should take this long right?" Ino worried.

"To you it's long, but to us it was short."

"Ok which one of you said that? Acting as if you been there."

Naruto wrapped his arms around Ino. "Because I was there."

All Ino could see was red-orange fur and hear Naruto's voice. Naruto released her a bit so she could turn around. Ino was in shock of Naruto's new look, everyone for that matter. The jinchuurikies looked exactly like their tailed beast. They reported that the threat has been terminated. Everyone asked where they were, but in response they got the jinchuurikies hand going cross their necks. Immediately they knew they were dead. Although Tsunade was saddened by the loss she knew they had no choice. After all Gaara always used to be called a demon by Sakura, she brought Naruko in the same way and Sasuke injured Ino, and Naruto was brought down by Sasuke and forgotten by Sakura. They felt free of a heavy burden. They returned to their normal states and without warning Naruto and Gaara kissed their girls making everyone say aww. Naruto teased them by saying, "What happen you too uncomfortable kissing in public." Just then all the guys grabbed and kissed their girls. Tsunade, Yugito, and Bee could only smile at the young couples.


	17. Chapter 17: New Threat

**Ok so here we are again together reading this unpredictable story. This will be good.**

Naruto, Naruko, Gaara and Ino were at the Hokage Monument sitting on Minato's head laughing and talking. Ino told Naruko and Gaara the stuff Naruto did when he was younger. She told them how he painted the Hokage faces, pulled pranks all the time, and hung upside down on one of the Hokage's nose and screamed out, "HEY LOOK AT ME! I'M A BOOGER!" Naruko and Gaara laughed seeing Naruto doing that while Naruto pouted. Ino looked at him and smiled. Naruto couldn't believe she had been keeping track of him all this time.

"Ino have you been keeping records of me or something?"

Ino pulls out a notepad. "Matter of fact I was and still am my precious Naruto."

A wave of emotions was coursing through him. He was both shocked and scared at the same time. He was officially convinced she was stocking him all this time. They spent more time up there with Naruto being humiliated also every minute. The Uzumakies decided to go to Ichiraku's and Ino and Gaara joined them. At Ichiraku's Ino shocked the world, well the people in the restaurant, but you get the idea. Naruto and Naruko ate their usual six bowls, Gaara ate two, and Ino ate five bowls. Everyone thought she was going to eat one considering she was on a diet everyday of her life. The couples went their separate ways.

"Ino one quick question."

"Yeah Naruto."

"With those records where do they start from?"

"Well let's see." As soon as she opened the book Naruto sees a hand drawn picture of him, which shocked him. "The first record was when I saw you sitting on that swing. That was when you caught my interest. I wanted to get to know you and wondered why you were always alone. My dad always told me to stay away from you, but day by day I saw you get treated harshly by the adults I just wanted to go to you. I wanted to let you know someone was there for you."

Naruto saw that she was starting to cry. He knew that she really loved him before knowing his name. He now knew how special it was for her to be with him. He stopped walking to comfort her. "Ino it's ok. Thanks for wanting to help me. What's in the past, let it be the past. Let's just think about the present and future. I would love to see what the future has for us."

Ino was moved by his words. She looked at him with tears still flowing freely from her blue eyes. "Naruto I should be the one thanking you. You inspired me to never give up even if the odds are stacked against me. You saved the village so many times even when you didn't know. You are a real role model."

"It was tough growing up with people looking and treating you like an outcast when you don't know what you did, but it was those tough times what created who I am today. Yes my life had more downs than ups, but I wouldn't have had it any other way."

"Naruto I don't even what to know what would happen if I didn't see you."

"Trust me Ino we would be friends now, but later on it will come to this."

"How could you be so sure?"

"It isn't everyday you see a stunning woman like you Ino."

Ino blushed at his statement. "Aww thanks Naruto."

At the Uzumaki house Tsunade was making dinner while waiting for her children. Just when she was almost finished the door opened and Naruto and Naruko walked in. Their noses immediately took a hold of the aroma and it made their mouths water. Their noses led them to the kitchen with Tsunade laughing at her children's drooling state. They sat down and started eating their dinner.

"I need to ask you two a question," Tsunade said in a serious tone.

"Yes," the blondes said in unison.

"What did you two and Gaara did with the bodies of Sasuke and Sakura?"

"We blew them up," they said without hesitation.

Tsunade was shocked of how calm they were in answering her question. _"They must have prepared themselves to be asked that question."_

The next day Tsunade was back at work busy as ever. Naruto and Naruko could only watch with widened eyes and dropped jaws as they saw their mother run through billions of papers each giving them a stamp with picking up a stack and using her figures to fan them down. With how fast her hands were going they didn't want to know how much exercise she was getting. Their eyes grew wider, jaws dropped lower, and they hunched their backs in disbelief. Seeing that their mother was done with a week's worth of paperwork done in three minutes. Tsunade smiled at them and took a sip of her tea. Naruto knew he had to know her secret to getting paperwork done quickly or else he would be in office for hours.

"What's wrong you two? You've been staring at me since I got my first stack."

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" the blondes said in unison.

"Years of practice. Nothing more, nothing less."

Naruto knew he was doomed. "How long did you have to do this in order to breeze through them that easily?"

"Well you was still twelve when I became Hokage and you're sixteen know so I'll say three years."

"_Ok three years isn't so bad," _Naruto thought.

Just then Kakashi walked in and told Tsunade there was something very important that he needed to discuss with her.

"What's so important Kakashi?"

"Itachi has been seen around the Leaf's border."

Everyone's, but Naruko, eyes shot open. Naruko stood there wondering who this Itachi is.

"Sis Itachi is Sasuke's older brother. His visual prowess is far greater than Sasuke's. He can also do this thing with his eyes that shoots out the Amaterasu. It's an eternal black flame that can't be put out. Also he has a special amour called the Susanoo. It's almost invincible. So if we have to fight him stay on your toes because one slip up and you'll be as good as dead."

"Naruto aren't you forgetting one key factor about him because I don't think you told Naruko when we faced Hidan and Kakuzu," Kakashi reminded.

"Oh yeah. He's also the leader of this group called the Akatsuki."

"I remember mom saying something about two Akatsuki members."

"Yeah. So what they do is try to kidnap jinchuurikies for the tailed beast. So if we fight stay extra on your toes and never ever let your guard down because we're the people he's looking for."

"Indeed and I hate to do this, but you two and Gaara need to go down there and defeat him," Tsunade said with worry in her eyes.

"Ok we get it," the blondes said.

"As soon as you get Gaara head out. The sooner we get rid of him, the better," Tsunade ordered.

"Yes ma'am," the blondes said before leaving with Kakashi.

"_Please be safe out there. Be smart enough to go straight into your demon forms and come back safe."_


	18. Chapter 18: Battle Against Hatred Part 1

**Hey guys. So a couple things, thanks to AsimAbid**** f**or following me and raviroh who favoured my story. Sorry about the long wait my flight was early in the morning. With that, on to the story.

At the gate awaited the blondes and Kakashi for Gaara. They knew it wasn't going to be easy to beat Itachi for multiple reasons. He slaughtered his entire clan in one night and started the Akatsuki. Gaara came with his emotionless face knowing what they were up against. Kakashi led them out the village and into the woods to search for Itachi. They kept on guard at all times knowing he could be anywhere. They reached a clearing and everything was quiet, almost too quiet. Small fire balls came at them which they dodged easily, but were soon turned deadly when black flames headed towards Naruko. Her eyes widened as she remembered what her brother told her. Everything felt as if it was going in slow motion to her.

"Sis, look out," Naruto screamed as he pushed her out of the way and got caught in the Amaterasu.

Naruko could only watch as her brother burned right before her eyes. Crows were seen circling around the area from above before coming down and formed a body. Itachi was in clear view of them. Naruko saw the black cloak with red clouds and knew who he was. With her eyes full of tears she ran at Itachi, but soon stopped when a figure ran pass her with insane speed. She looked back to see Gaara and Kakashi and Naruto on the ground still burning before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. When she looked forward she saw a human sized Nine Tails on Itachi. It looked back and gave a smile.

"_Nii-san I swear one day I'll kill you for scaring me like that," _Naruko thought as she transformed.

Naruto was about to slash Itachi, but he dispelled in crows before coming back together. Gaara stepped forward joining the Nine Tails and transformed. Itachi stared at the jinchuurikies with cold and lifeless eyes. Naruto and Naruko gave a casual low growl while Gaara stared at him with the same eyes. It wasn't long before the Sharingan came to life. Kakashi could tell this is a battle he shouldn't interfere. If he does, it might be the end of him.

"Tsunade sent the one tail and nine tails jinchuurikies to face me. It's a wonder of how there's two Nine Tails before me. Oh yeah, you two were babies so one of you couldn't handle a full tailed beast. It must have been a wonderful birthday gift from your parents. All the hatred, loneliness, and neglect must have been a joy," Itachi taunted.

"**No one talks about our parents like that. ESPECIALLY IN FRONT OF US!"** the two Nine Tails said before dashing at Itachi.

Itachi smirked as he read their every movement. He ducked under the piercing nails and gave an uppercut to them. They winced at the shock before using the close range to their advantage. They pierced his arms and with blood leaking out he slowly retracted his arms. With the two Nine Tails' feet on the ground they raised their free hand and Kyuubi's chakra was seen leaking out. It soon became as sharp as a blade and they stabbed him. Then they realized he wasn't there anymore. They looked around to see Gaara fighting Itachi.

"_Damn it. We got caught in a genjutsu,"_ they thought.

Gaara swung his tail which Itachi used for leverage. He flipped on the tail and used his hands to throw himself upwards. Gaara jumped after him. An enormous fireball was heading towards Gaara. Sand started to encircle him, but the fireball engulfed him. Itachi was sailing back down when a sand spear shot at him. The spear made contact, but not with his body. After the smoke died down a sand sphere was in the air with Gaara in it. He saw a ribcage around Itachi with the spear in it. The spear crumbled down returning to Gaara and he landed on the ground. Itachi landed with his eyes closed.

"I never thought I would be forced to use this so soon," he started before opening his eyes revealing the Mangekyou Sharingan. "But it's time that I take you in."

"**You won't be taking anyone in Itachi," **Naruto shot at him.

"And how can you be so sure?"

"**All we've been doing is seeing your fighting style. Now that we have it down you're done for,"** Naruko inserted.

"But sadly I've seen yours too."

"**We haven't even scratched the surface yet,"** Gaara said.

"What?!"

"**You picked a fight with powerful jinchuurikies," **Naruto said.

"**Nothing with prepare you for what we're going to do," **Naruko promised.

"**But don't think of this power as a bad thing because you don't have to worry about Sasuke trying to kill you anymore," **Gaara said with a smirk.

"Why is that?"

"**Because we killed him," **the jinchuurikies said in unison.

Itachi's eyes widened and a new found hate grew for them. The full Susanoo formed with Itachi as mad as ever. Naruto whispered to them that they should use his outrage to their advantage and to look for a weak spot. They nodded and the three ran towards the Susanoo with Itachi ready for battle.

"Bring it on! I'll avenge my little brother's death by killing you!" Itachi screamed while seeing the smirks on their faces.


	19. Chapter 19: Battle Against Hatred Part 2

**Let's get ready to rumble! Well first thanks to jijovarghesejose for following me. On to the story. **

The three human sized tailed beasts charged the Susanoo. Itachi readied his sword and swung it down. The jinchuurikies vanished and scattered. Naruto and Naruko appeared in the air on each side of the Susanoo and a powerful gust of wind came out sandwiching it. Itachi was about to push of the gust when Gaara shot a beam of sand in front of Itachi. He tried to move his shield, but the gust made it hard to move. He shouted and cancelled the gust and quickly moving his shield to block the sand. All Itachi was doing was showing them how it worked, but at this rate they weren't making progress. Itachi swung his sword to Naruto and sliced one of his tails off. While Naruko screamed out for Naruto the sword came down on her. Her only thoughts were, _"So fast."_ She tried to dodge, but got three of her tails sliced off. She screamed in pain before kneeling on the ground. Itachi began to bring his sword down on her, but got blasted by sand. He turned his attention to Gaara and sent the Amaterasu at him and grew it. Gaara vanished and reappeared behind him and sent a sand shockwave at him. Gaara noticed a small breach was made.

Itachi looked behind him to see Gaara, but before he could attack he felt two wind shuriken hit him. He turned around once more to see Naruto and Naruko with their full nine tails. Naruto raised his hand a wind shuriken formed. He nodded to Naruko who dashed towards Itachi. She opened her palm and a red Rasengan formed. She leaped in the air and as she came down wind blades formed. Itachi used his shield to block it, but it was too powerful. He was sent sliding across the battlefield and a wind shuriken emerged out of the cloud. Itachi blocked it with his shield, but it cut his shield in half. The smoke died down he could see the three jinchuurikies with smiles on their faces.

"What's so funny?"

"**Nothing. It's just that Sasuke, your beloved brother, went down just like this, easy," **Naruto said.

"Don't talk about Sasuke like he's some joke," Itachi growled.

"**We can talk about Sasuke anyway we please since we killed him," **Naruko shot.

"Don't say that."

"**What? We killed Sasuke," **Gaara taunted.

"THAT'S IT!"

"_Score!" _they thought.

Itachi came at them swinging his sword wildly. Gaara told them the back of the Susanoo was the weak spot. The sword crashed down and they vanished. Naruko sent a wind beam and Gaara sent a sand beam at its back and the breach opened further. Naruto appeared in front of Itachi distracting him from their real objective. Naruto placed his hand on the Susanoo and sent it, along with Itachi, flying through the sky. He landed hard kicking up a large cloud of dust. He laid there staring at the sky and saw the jinchuurikies coming down with fists ready and full of their demons chakra. He activated the Amaterasu straining his eye causing it to bleed. It shot at them and Naruko and Gaara got of the way. Naruto couldn't get out of the way quick enough and the chakra filled fist got caught. He could feel the burning sensation then it stopped. He looked and saw the black flames were now Kyuubi red. He wondered and carried his chakra around his body and the flame expanded. It was now his own attack.

"**Hey Itachi. I want to thank you for giving me this new technique and for being my first test subject," **Naruto said as came down on Itachi.

Naruko and Gaara watched as Naruto's flame engulfed body came down on Itachi causing him to cough blood. Naruto landed next to his sister and Gaara still on fire, literally. Naruko watched as the flame burned, but Naruto wasn't getting injured.

"**Nii-san how did this happened?"**

"**It's all thanks to Itachi. The Amaterasu made contact with the Kyuubi's chakra and I guess it changed," **Naruto stated placing his hand on Naruko's shoulder.

Just like the last time the Kyuubi in her responded naturally. Soon her body was engulfed in flames. A fireball shot out of the smoke. Naruto and Naruko stepped out and the fireball blasted them. When the smoke cleared they were still standing and weren't injured. A wave of the Amaterasu came next and they took their own section. Naruto reminded Gaara to mix in his tailed beast's chakra. As the wave came down they jumped taking it head on. Nothing happened to Naruto and Naruko, but they were worried about Gaara. They could see Gaara falling engulfed in black flames. They disappeared and reappeared to Gaara. Naruko was about to cry when she saw the flames change. Sand entered the flames making it Gaara's technique. The smoke cleared revealing Itachi only with the skeleton of the Susanoo. He gave frustrated looks at them, but they threw smiles at him. With their new powers who knows what they're capable of. Wait I do, I'm writing the story.

They charged at him and Itachi swung his sword empowered with the Amaterasu at them. Suddenly he found himself unable to move his sword down, but he hasn't touched the ground yet. He looked hard with his losing vision to see what was restricting him. He saw the jinchuurikies blocking his sword with their tails. Their tails took a hold of the sword and snapped it. Naruto told Gaara to keep Itachi's attention off of them. He ran to Itachi whose Susanoo was fading away. Itachi was breathing hard, badly bruised and blood drained down his face. Gaara shot sand as a diversion and punched Itachi in the gut. Naruto and Naruko appeared a couple yards away from him.

"**Nii-san, what are we going to do."**

"**Something dad taught me when I went on a mission and ended up back in time."**

"**So you know how to do it."**

"**Yeah. Come on we need to power it up."**

"**What's it called?"**

"**It's called..."**

TO BE CONTINUED


	20. Chapter 20: Battle Against Hatred Part 3

**Hey guys. Sorry for the late posting. My electricity was off for 5 hours. So with this story I'll give a recap.**

-RECAP-

"**Nii-san, what are we going to do."**

"**Something dad taught me when I went on a mission and ended up back in time."**

"**So you know how to do it."**

"**Yeah. Come on we need to power it up."**

"**What's it called?"**

"**It's called..."**

-RECAP-

"**It's called the Super Rasengan."**

"**Super Rasengan? What's that?"**

"**Just follow me sis."**

Naruto created a Rasengan and expanded it and Naruko did the same. Naruto held it with two hands and moved it closer to Naruko's. When they collided a blue upside down funnel was created with Naruto and Naruko holding the Super Rasengan. Naruko looked up at it and was shocked. Naruto looked at his sis who looked back and saw him run out of the funnel leaving her with the jutsu. He looked back and gave a confident smile at her knowing she'll know what to do. Naruto jumped in front of Itachi and kicked him hard towards Naruko. She knew what she had to do. She ran at Itachi with the funnel staying with her. She brought her hand down to meet with Itachi. She extended her hand and it met his back. She could see the funnel piercing him before the Rasengan hit him and she went through him. The funnel dispersed and Naruko felt the surge of power from the jutsu leave her. She soon heard something charging and firing. She knew what it was all too well and disappeared. Naruto and Gaara shouted, **"Tailed Beast Bomb!" **There was nothing left of Itachi.

Kakashi could finally come out hiding without endangering his life. He saw the jinchuurikies change back to their normal states. He knew that the battle wasn't going to be easy, but with those three working together they made it seem easy. They looked over at Kakashi and smiled. He was glad the Leaf Village had good protectors. Although they were jinchuurikies they tried to fit as much normal in their lives as possible. They ran to Kakashi and tackled him. Before they could hit the floor they teleported to the Leaf Village. Kakashi, although in pain, was happy for them. He found himself in a house, but a familiar voice came.

"Glad to see you're ok," Tsunade smiled.

"To who, me or them because they tackled me."

They laughed and the jinchuurikies let Kakashi breathe.

"What's with all the noise?"

"_I know that voice way too well," _Naruto thought.

He looked up and saw Ino standing in the kitchen wearing a purple shirt and black pencil leg pants. He vanished and reappeared hugging her from behind. She knew the feel of the embrace and turned her head. Naruto smiled at her, but she gave him a death stare.

"What's the matter Ino?"

"Oh I don't know Naruto. What do you think?"

"I have no clue."

"Well let me tell you what the matter is. You left the village without telling me anything!"

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that. It's just that the mission we had was urgent so we had to leave right way. I'll make it up to you. Meet me by the Hokage Monument at 7, ok?"

"Fine I'll meet you there."

Ino smiled at Naruto and kissed him. Naruko and Gaara looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders and kissed. Tsunade and Kakashi smiled at the young couples and yet did anyone know that Kakashi and Tsunade shared the same thought, _"I wouldn't be surprised if they got married."_ Soon the entire house was full of laughter.

At 7 Ino was walking to the Hokage Monument with her hair let loose flowing down her back, wearing a black jacket, jeans and an orange top. She was wondering what Naruto had in store for her. As she made her way the Fourth Hokage she could see Naruto wearing a blue shirt and black loose pants standing overlooking the village. He had nothing set up, it was just him. Ino grew a disappointed look on her face, but erased it when she got to him.

"Hey Naruto. So what do you have in store for me?"

"Sit down and I'll tell you."

Ino sits down wondering why he is still overlooking the village. "Well could you at least make eye contact with me first?"

Naruto smiles, turns around, and sits next to Ino. "I know you're mad at me for leaving so sudden so I picked this up for you. Close your eyes."

When she did so she felt something go around her neck. She opened her eyes and looked down to see a gold chain and heart pendant. The heart had N+I engraved. Naruto put his hands behind her hair and moved it up and over the chain. He notices a tear going down her face and swipes it away. She looked at him and saw comfort and protection in his eyes. She smiled trying not to cry.

"Ino you don't have to hide your feelings. Let them out."

She jumped into his arms soaking his shirt. He didn't mind if it meant helping her. She looked at Naruto and kissed him with so much force he had to lay down.

"I know I don't really look appealing to you when I cry."

"Ino whether you're mad, sad, or happy you still look beautiful to me." She nestled in his chest and Naruto wrapped her in his arms. "And you look amazing with your hair out. I've never saw you with it out."

They spent one more hour up there and Naruto took Ino home. He felt complete. He had everything he ever wanted, family and someone he can call his own. Naruto walked back with a huge smile on his face. When he got home Naruko was watching television while Tsunade was making dinner. They noticed the smile on his face. They asked what happened, but in response they got a kiss on the cheek and an I love you from Naruto. They knew he was happy about having family and not being alone anymore. Naruko related and jumped onto Naruto's back laughing. He carried her back to the couch and set her down and sat beside her. She laid her head on Naruto's shoulder and he put his arm around her.

"Naruko don't think of going sleep when dinner is soon done," Tsunade called.

"Don't worry mom. If she falls asleep I'll eat enough for me and her," Naruto said.

"Over my dead body you will," Naruko shot at him.

They laughed and it wasn't long before Tsunade called them for dinner. Everything was settled down for now.


	21. Chapter 21:Peace At Last!

**I'm back at it. Once again sorry for the late posting my laptop was acting up for some reason. Anyways here's chapter 21.**

The next day Naruto woke up and found that he couldn't move. He looked to his right hearing someone giggle. He saw his sis beside him. He tried to move one last time and looked down, but everything seemed to be fine.

"Naruko what did you do to me?"

"Oh nothing special, just that I taped you to your bed. I told you this means war."

"Clever, very clever indeed."

"Thanks nii-san." She kissed his forehead and went to the door.

"Wait sis. How am I supposed to get out of this?"

"I don't know." Just like that she left.

Naruto watched helplessly as his only hope left. He wiggled like a worm and eventually got his hands free. He used his hands for leverage as he slid out from the sheet. He knew he had to get her back. He walked to the kitchen where Naruko was waiting for him. He glared at her and looked away. She smiled and went to the couch. She soon fell asleep and Naruto let her be remembering the last time she was awoken. Naruto grabbed a cup of instant ramen and warmed it. As he waited he heard a door open. Tsunade came down and greeted Naruto and smiled to see her daughter sleeping. She kissed Naruto's forehead and went to Naruko. Naruto's eyes opened wide and he stopped her just in time.

"Naruto, what's the matter?"

"Just watch."

He created a shadow clone and it kissed her forehead lightly. She grabbed it and Kyuubi's chakra oozed out and sharpened. She threatened it just like Naruto and it dispelled. Naruto quickly settled her down and she went back to sleep. Tsunade was in shock.

"Mom do you remember that time you called us for a mission?"

"Yes I do."

"She fell asleep and almost the same thing happened to me."

"So that's why you were rubbing you neck."

"Yeah so from now on if we need her to be awake call me and I'll have a shadow clone wake her up."

Couple hour's later Naruko wakes up to find Naruto beside her. He looked at her and smiled. Still feeling the after effect of her nap she laid her head on Naruto's shoulder. He put his arm around her and started a conversation.

"Sis you know you're cute when you just wake up right."

"Nii-san not now. Not after what we been through."

"I'm serious take a look."

He hands her a mirror and she screams at what she saw. Her whole face was covered in maker print. She gave Naruto a death and I'm going to kill you stare. He got up.

"Good luck trying to find me sis because I hid my Nine Tails." The shadow clone Naruto placed dispersed.

"NII-SAN WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'RE AS GOOD AS DEAD!"

She ran out the house and rampaged through the village. Naruto came out of his room and laughed. _"Ever so close, but very much far sis."_ He soon felt a cold chill run down his back. He stopped laughing and looked behind him and saw Naruko in her Nine Tails state on all fours. As she stepped forward glaring at Naruto he stepped back.

"_Oh man I'm so dead."_

"Yes nii-san you are so dead."

"How did you know I said that?"

"_Because I heard you say it."_

"_Oh great so now we can hear each other's thoughts. What a joy." _He said sarcastically.

"_Don't worry nii-san I'll make it quick and painless."_

Naruto closed his eyes and felt hands go around him and something kissing him on the cheek. He opened his eyes to see Naruko hugging him. _"This war is far from over nii-san."_

"_I know."_

The next day Naruto sees Ino writing something down in what looked like a book. He came from behind and wrapped her in his arms making her scream. She looked around to see Naruto there smiling. She rested her head on Naruto's chest and took a breather.

"So Ino what are you writing?"

"Something what just happened to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when Naruko scared you yesterday."

"You were there?!"

"Yep and I got every little detail."

"What will I do with you Ino?"

"You can only love me, my precious Naruto-kun."

"Yeah you're right."

"Hey Naruto I need a picture for the cover of my book. Do you mind if we take one now?"

"I don't mind."

Ino took out a camera. Naruto rested his head on her shoulder and made the hold on her almost visible. Ino set the timer and put one hand to the back of Naruto's head. The flash came and went and soon the picture came out. They looked at it, then each other and kissed. She took out a glue stick, rubbed it on the back and pasted it onto the book. The moment was perfect. They were in their own magical world.

"Ino?"

"Yes Naruto."

"Could you stop taking records of me?"

"I don't think so."

"I knew you'll say that."

"Come on Naruto it isn't that bad."

"How would you feel if out of nowhere I pulled a book out with everything you did and you found out that they went back to when I didn't even know you existed?"

"I would feel flattered. You took note of my every action and it shows your admiration for me."

Naruto was beyond stunned and shocked. "Wow Ino. I guess when you put it that way it doesn't seem all that weird anymore."

"So could I keep secretly taking notes?"

Naruto laughed. "I don't think so."

Naruko and Gaara were walking through the park and decided to lay down by the tree. Gaara sat down and Naruko sat between his legs and rested her back until touched his chest. He wrapped her in his arms and she got comfortable. Gaara looked at the sky and suddenly everything felt like it was going in slow motion.

"Gaara can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Naruko. What's on your mind?"

"Do you sometimes feel when we're like this everything feels like it just slows down as if it's going to stop?"

"Yeah. Matter of fact that's how I feel right now."

"There's another question I have to ask you. When did you start having feelings for me?"

"Well when I confirmed that you were a jinchuuriki I knew something grew, but at that time you and Naruto were well, you know. I denied it, but it stayed. Then when we found out you two were siblings it grew greatly. Plus I guess how Naruto and I are close and you are a female version of him, which helped."

Naruko turned around to face him. "I love you Gaara."

"I love you too Naruko."

They kissed and went back into their position. Naruko closed her eyes savouring the moment so did Gaara. They soon found themselves falling asleep. They tried to fight it, but it simply got the better of them.


	22. Chapter 22:Peace Breaks

**HELLO EVERYBODY! Overzealous much? Yes, yes I am. Why you ask, or at least I hope you are. I reached over 2,000 views! Thanks to you all. On to chapter 22.**

"Should we wake them up?"

"I don't know. They look so peaceful."

"Gaara will be peaceful. Naruko not so much."

"Oh I know. Do your thing."

"I know."

"**I'll kill you nii-san."**

"Naruko why are you shouting?"

Naruko and Gaara look up to see Naruto and Ino laughing. They gave them puzzled looks and realized where they were. They blushed in embarrassment and thinking how long they've been out. Naruko rested her back on Gaara's chest with eyes closed. Before she could fall asleep Naruto took her and lifted her bridal style so Gaara could get up. Naruto handed the now asleep Naruko to Gaara. With Naruto's arm around Ino they all vanished and reappeared in Naruto's home. Gaara carried Naruko to her room while Ino and Naruto got comfortable on the couch. It wasn't long until Gaara came back.

"Gaara how could you and my sis go asleep in the open like that? Well Naruko I get, but you."

"I don't know. Everything was just so peaceful and calm that I guess it got the better of me. How long were we out?"

"We don't know. When Naruto and I came you two were deep in sleep."

"Oh no. We were out a long while."

"Yes you were," they said in unison.

After half an hour Ino and Gaara left leaving Naruto to go sleep on the couch. A door opened and Naruko came out freshly renewed from her nap. She quietly took out her makeup set and kneeled down to Naruto's face. She smiled knowing this will be the biggest payback in history.

"_Payback nii-san."_

"Don't even think about it," Naruto said snapping out of his slumber.

"_Damn it. He woke up."_

"_But you woke me sis."_

"_Crap I forgot we're telepathically linked."_

"That's right. Better luck next time," Naruto said kissing her forehead and getting up off the couch.

Just then an ANBU came in their midst.

"Tsunade sent me-"

"We're coming," the blondes said.

They disappeared and reappeared at the Hokage Mansion. Tsunade gave them a serious yet worried look. They knew what that face meant. Tsunade told them Pain and Konan are getting dangerously close to the Leaf's border. Once again Naruko was lost. Naruto informed her about the fight he had with Pain and the talk he had with Konan. Sadly they had to go on the mission alone because all the Jounins were doing missions or too busy. They were to head out at once. The blondes nodded at each other and disappeared. Naruko appeared at the gate alone which she expected. Some seconds later Naruto appeared.

"Went to tell Ino you gone?"

"Yep let's go."

They ran and jumped through trees until they got to their destination. Along the way Naruto warned Naruko about certain key factors about Pain. He didn't know whether it was going to be the leader or all six so he told Naruko everything.

"So if there's all six of them, use a secret attack? One that the others can't see?" Naruko asked.

"Yeah. If the others can see your actions the one you're fighting will have an advantage. Since one person is controlling all six it's as if they all share the same set of eyes," Naruto responded.

"Ok I get it."

"And watch out for his poles. They can do more than damage you and with Konan she's kind of like Gaara."

"How can that be nii-san?"

"Gaara uses sand to attack and defend himself while she uses paper."

"Just paper?! We can easily rip them."

"It isn't that simple. She could make them fly fast enough to injured you and when they come together to form a weapon it feels just like the real thing."

"Oh well, there goes my fun."

"I think it's safe to say I'll take on Pain and you take on Konan."

"It is safer that way."

"And one more thing. Just like how Itachi could dispel in crows and reassemble so can Konan in paper. So I know if you have her pinned or surrounded she'll just dispel."

"So once I have her pinned quickly deliver the blow."

"That's the plan."

They reached the Leaf's border and saw two figures walking towards them dressed in the Akatsuki robes. Naruko looked at Naruto who was standing still with his eyes closed. Soon she saw something orange appear on the far side of Naruto's eyes. When he opened his eyes she was shocked to see his eye was yellow and his pupil was a rectangle. Naruto created two clones safe from harm to gather chakra. He looked at his sister.

"Sis if I was you I would transform into Sage Mode."

"I don't know how to do that nii-san."

"You forgot what I told you. Everything I learned Kurama saw it and transported it to yours."

"Oh yeah that's right."

Naruko closed her eyes and some seconds later she opened them to reveal the same eyes Naruto has. She felt power surge through her and created two shadow clones safe from danger and they walked to meet the oncoming threat. The blondes stared their opponent right in their faces.

"So Konan this is what you did after I let you go?" Naruto asked.

"Like I told you Nagato is special to me." Konan answered.

"Naruto Uzumaki we meet again. Who's your accomplice?" Pain inserted.

"The two of you should be scared. This is my twin sister Naruko."

Hearing this Pain shivered remembering Naruto took out all the Pains by himself. "So she's here to back you up."

"Actually I'm here to make sure you two don't gang up on nii-san. That's why I'm fighting you, Konan."

Hearing her name get called by Naruko she was scared. If she was anything like Naruto they were in trouble. "Ok then I'm up for the challenge."

"Oh and before I forget. The reason why we're stalling in Sage Mode is because we have a more powerful state but I know if I want to savour the moment, so does my sis."

"You're right nii-san. I don't want to kill them just yet it'll be too easy."

"I knew it. And plus we killed Itachi so you two don't stand a chance."

"That's it. I've had enough of hearing you two blabber. Let's get this over with." Pain said.

"We couldn't agree more," the blondes said in unison.


	23. Chapter 23: Pain Strikes

**Hey my peoples. Parents had been a real pain in the neck so I let out in this. Enjoy.**

Naruto charged Pain while Naruko charged Konan. The first thing they had to do was separate them. Naruto kept attacking to lure Pain away from the girls. One powerful punch sent Pain flying.

"Good luck sis."

"You too nii-san."

Naruto leaped after Pain. When he got there Pain was ready for him with a rod in his hand. He charged trying to stab Naruto with it. Naruto jumped on the rod before using it as leverage and jumped into the air. Pain stretch his hands and pulled them back saying, "Universal Pull!" Naruto was seen coming back down at insane speeds. Pain took the rod and aligned it with Naruto. The force was so powerful it went through his stomach and out his back. Pain saw the smirk on his face as he slid off the rod and the hole closed up completely. Naruto raised his head with a smile on his face.

"Wow Pain you've gotten weaker since we last fought. Or maybe it's because I got stronger."

"Don't mock me Naruto."

"Or else?"

"Or else I'll make you regret the day you were born!"

"Been there, done that. Anything else?"

"You're really starting to piss me off."

"I'm already starting to piss you off. I haven't even begun to do that."

"That's it."

Meanwhile with Naruko. She charged at Konan with a Rasengan ready. As it came closer to her she dispelled in paper from the point of the destined attack to the outside. Naruko watched careful as she dispelled and determined where she would assemble. When she was finally dispelled paper flew around her enclosing her in a moving paper sphere. Naruko soon felt herself get sliced on her arm. She looked and felt pain on her other arm. The papers were moving so fast that she couldn't find out where they were coming from. Enraged she screamed and Kyuubi's chakra shot out burning the paper. What she saw next shocked her. She saw Konan in the air with paper wings and from the thighs down was just missing and replaced with paper. Konan only stared at her knowing the air was her safety zone. Naruko jumped at her and came down at her with a Rasengan. To Naruko it felt different, but for Konan it looked different. Naruko looked back to see the Rasengan was much larger than the palm of her hand. A quick vision from Naruto training to master Sage Mode entered her mind. She now realized what it was.

"Konan say hello to a friend of mine. Super Rasengan!"

Pain watched as Naruto, with the least effort, dodge each and any attack. To make things worst Naruto put his hands behind his head, closed his eyes, grew a wary look and yawned.

"_This boy can't be for real. He isn't even trying,"_ Pain thought.

"Pain I grow wary of this fight. I thought you were at the least give me a warm up. Oh well time to finish you once and for all."

Naruto kicked Pain away sending him sliding across the field. Before Naruto could make his way toward him the ground began to shake. Pieces of the earth raised up catching Naruto in the process. Naruto tried to hop from rock to rock to get back down, but it was moving too fast. He looked up and saw a mini planet beginning to form. He was soon caught in it with no way to escape. Pain laughed remembering Naruto's big talk and the state he was in.

With Naruko and Konan on the ground something caught their eyes. Naruko gave a concerned look.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's Pain's most powerful jutsu and the end of your brother. The Planetary Destruction."

"_Nii-san, are you ok?"_

"_Yeah don't worry about me. I got out of this once and I'll do it again. Just watch."_

"Well Konan I'm afraid you're terribly wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Just watch."

They looked up and heard rumbling. Then came a sound Pain didn't want to hear, Naruto screaming. Small pieces of the planet crumbled away and in a mighty shout Naruto completely destroyed the jutsu in a red light and came down. Konan was shocked and Naruko cheered for her brother.

"See what did I tell you."

"Just what are you two?" Konan asked now frightened.

"Us? Nii-san and I are the children of the Fourth Hokage, jinchuurikies for the Nine Tails, defenders of Konoha, and your demise."

Naruto landed on the ground facing Pain with his eyes closed. To Pain he looked different. The orange thing disappeared and he was normal.

"So you finally exhausted your Sage Mode."

"No not really."

"But you're normal."

"Yes I am normal now," Naruto started and dispelled one of his clones and his Sage Mode was replenished. "Now I'm back and you're done for."

Naruto's appearance was changed again. On the outer side of his eye it turned from orange to dark red, his look was fierce, and his whiskers and hair were flared out. When he made his eye visible it still had the Sage Mode pupils, but also the Kyuubi's pupils intercepted.

"Hey Pain remember this. When somehow Kurama's chakra infused with Sage Mode and I got crazy strong?"

"You die now."

"I don't think so."

Naruto jumped it the air and created multiple shadow clones which created Rasengans. The only difference was that they were red and big.

"Giant Kyuubi Rasengan Barrage!" Naruto yelled as his clone fell and attacked Pain. "Wow he's dead. Ah well better bring him to Naruko."

Speaking of Naruko let's see how she's doing. Naruko has Konan pinned against a tree and before she could dispel Naruko used her wind chakra to slice her completely in half. She looked at her dead state and pouted. She soon feels the Sage Mode leave her and sees Naruto his new state. She, being Naruto's sister, wanted to try it. Naruto grinned and shook his head. One of her clones dispelled and she regained Sage Mode and trying to infuse Kurama's charka. Eventually she did it and you can already guess what they did. Yes they blew them up. After doing so they disappeared to meet their mother and awaited her reaction to their new form.


	24. Chapter 24: Tag Team Prank

**Hey guys. So the reason this story is up earlier than usual is because I have somewhere to go. Hopefully I'll put up a next chapter because I'm writing these stories from full imagination. There was no plot or plan. If I have some ideas then sure enough it'll be up. Special thanks to idea*getthe for following me. (* represents . from now on.) I've stalled you long enough here's chapter 24.**

Naruto and Naruko vanished from the battlefield and reappeared in Tsunade's office with their Kyuubi Sage Mode still activated. Tsunade was now frightened by two things, the fact of how many transformations they have and their power. The blondes only stood there back to back smiling at Tsunade. At first glance she couldn't even say whether that was her children or not.

"Naruto, Naruko what did I tell you about scaring your mother?"

"That was a different situation altogether," they said in unison.

"But the same rules apply."

"Fine but truth be told," Naruto started.

"We actually wanted to see your reaction," Naruko inserted.

"You two actually planned this. I despise you two."

"We both know you can't despise us forever," the blondes said.

They leaped over her desk giving her a hug. They reported about Pain and the "disappointing" fight. She knew that having them and Gaara in the Leaf Village was the best decision she ever made. The blondes eventually lost their Sage Mode and sighed because they wanted to show their lovers. As they were walking out Naruko remembered they made two clones each and used one each. When she told her brother this their faces lit up and Naruto suddenly had a plan to scare the hell out of them. Being telepathically linked Naruko caught on to what he was thinking. The only downside is that they needed the Kyuubi to agree to help them. Naruto went to visit him and after a long dispute he finally agreed.

They were walking towards their lovers as normal as can be. Ino and Gaara sat in the park talking. You might say that they were bonding more closely. The blondes appeared in front of them shouting surprise. They got the hell scared out of them. Ino was the worst; she actually jumped into Gaara's arms.

"Umm Ino. I know that we're bonding and all, but I don't think it's reached this far yet."

"Sorry my reflexes took over me."

"Well it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Yeah. And Gaara."

"Yes Ino?"

"You can put me down know."

"Sorry."

They looked over to their partners and saw them sitting crouched up leaving no space between them with their backs towards them and a gray cloud pouring rain on them. The blondes now had every right to do what they planned. As Ino and Gaara got closer they could hear every step and secretly dispelled the remaining clone.

"What have you two been doing while we were gone?" They asked in sad tones.

"Guys it's not what you think," Gaara said.

"It was just my reflex, that's all," Ino insisted.

"Ino you looked a little too comfortable in Gaara's arms."

"Gaara you looked a little too comfortable holding Ino."

"G-Guys be-before m-m-me an-and Na-Naru-Naruko loo-loose con-control."

"Ta-Take this war-warning."

The blondes look at them already in their Kyuubi Sage Mode. "Run and don't stop!"

Feeling scared for their lives they ran as fast as they could. Naruto and Naruko tried not to laugh at their lovers running away. The blondes trailed not that far running on all fours. They dashed passed Ino and Gaara and charged at them. The blondes jumped into the air and had their claw-like hands ready for an attack. Ino and Gaara closed their eyes expecting a hard and painful hit, but heard laughing and something pressing against their lips. They opened their eyes seeing their partners kissing them. Without trying to ruin the moment they kissed back. When the kiss broke questions start flying.

"Ok what's the deal?!" Ino and Gaara said in sync.

They couldn't hold it anymore. The blondes laughed so hard they fell to the ground. "WE TRICKED YOU TWO INTO THINKING WE LOST CONTROL AND IT WORKED!" The blondes gave each other a high 5 and a compliment. Ino and Gaara smiled knowing they should've known better. They rejoined the blondes and went their way.

"Ino have you written anything about me in that stocker book of yours?"

"Oh my precious Naruto-kun we went over this. You said you would do the same thing if it was reversed."

"Oh my very beautiful yet very seductive Ino-chan you know how weird it was the very first time I saw it."

"I know. And Naruto-kun you're right I can be seductive sometimes."

"Sometimes is an understatement. I need to stop by my house to get something. Come with?"

"Only if you take me shopping."

"If that's the case I'll go alone."

"Naruto if you take me shopping you'll get a reward tonight," Ino said sweetly, yet seductively moving her breast up and down with her arm.

"_Sis just to let you know when I say this it is no way referring to nor concerns you."_

"_Nii-san, do whatever you have to do. I'm a little busy now."_

"_I'm not even going to ask."_

"_Good cause I wasn't telling you anyways. Just say what you have to say in your mind."_

"_Ok I'm going to scream so be ready. DAMN IT!"_

"_Feel better?"_

"_Yeah I do."_

"_Good cause now you need to pay for any brain damage in my head."_

"_See you sis."_

"_Nii-san wait- oh he's not going to answer."_

"NARUTO!"

"Ino you don't need to scream."

"Yes I do. You keep on spacing out, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Naruto."

Naruto takes Ino hand and made her feel her favourite place. "And the seducer becomes seduced."

At Naruto's house he took something out of his room and sat down on the couch with Ino. When he made it visible to Ino she saw a hand drawn picture of when she was still a child. As she flipped through the pages and blush grew on her face and her jaw dropped. When it stopped she closed the book and handed it back to Naruto.

"Naruto, where did you get that picture of me?"

"You're parents actually gave it to me."

"And all these records how did you get them? We met face to face in the academy. How can you still remember?"

"Actually the Kyuubi remembered and helped me. So how do you feel Ino? This book represents my love and affection for you."

"LOVE AND AFFECTION MY HIP! I'm creped out by it."

"How does it feel to wear a shoe on the other foot Ino?"

"Yeah, yeah Naruto I get it. I hate you so much."

"But I love you Ino-chan."

Naruto pulls Ino into a kiss and that leads to other things and other things led to Ino giving Naruto his reward without working for it.


	25. Chapter 25: Birthday Bash

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE! With this story it will be taking place in 2 years. Everyone, Naruto and friends, is now 18. It is also Naruto and Naruko's birthday. Before I let you go I have to thank Realaspie and APeculiarOne for following and favoured me. To the story.**

Naruto wakes up to a fine morning, the sunshine gleaming through his window, birds singing and the scent of someone making breakfast. He made his way to the kitchen to meet Tsunade making breakfast. Naruko came down and Naruto signalled her to be quiet.

"_What's wrong nii-san?"_

"_Nothing. I just want to see how long it takes mom to see we're here."_

They leaned over the counter watching her. A couple minutes passed and Tsunade was going to wake up the birthday twins when she saw them watching her. She could only smile and shake her head as they came around to her.

"Happy birthday you two," Tsunade said with a smile.

"Thanks mom," the blondes replied laughing.

They ate their breakfast and went outside. Naruto stretched and took in a large amount of outside breeze. He jumped and sat on the roof overlooking what part of the village he was in. Naruko soon joined him and sat next to him. It was peaceful and calm up there. It wasn't long before it was ruined, so to say. Ino was knocking on the door unaware that they were on the roof. She called for Naruto and he appeared behind her. She was startled by his sudden appearance, but not discouraged. Gaara soon jumped of the roof with Naruko in his arms. They were back together as a team again.

"Happy birthday Naruto and Naruko," Ino stated.

"Happy birthday jinchuuriki bro and sis," Gaara added.

"Thanks you guys."

"Naruto I want to take you, Gaara, and Naruko somewhere."

"Ok where is it?"

"You'll see Naruto."

Ino covered his eyes and carefully led him to the destination. To Naruto it seemed like forever, hearing Ino say commands and trying to keep it a secret. When she removed her hands Naruto saw they were at the academy. He wondered why Ino brought them here. She point over to a tree and Naruto saw a swing hanging from the branches. He immediately began to cry. Ino smiled knowing what he thought, but Naruko and Gaara gave puzzling and confused looks. How a swing could make Naruto, the hero of Konoha, cry.

"Sis, Gaara I know you two don't get why I'm crying. This swing was where I would always go when I was sad when I was younger. It was also the place where I knew I wanted to be Hokage. This place is very special to me."

"It was also the place I first saw Naruto. It hurt me to see him there alone."

"Nii-san I had no idea what this meant to you. It sort of brings an understanding to me."

"I guess you really went through a lot. It's really amazing how a swing could mean so much."

"Naruto? Ino? Is that really you two?" Came a voice from behind.

"That voice. It can't be," Naruto and Ino said in unison while turning around. "Iruka-sensei?"

"It really is you two. What brings you back here?"

"Well its Naruto and Naruko's birthday today and I just brought Naruto-kun here to see if he still remembers."

"Wait. Naruko? And you added kun at the end."

"Yes Naruto and I have been dating the past 2 years now. And Naruko is his sister."

"Hi I'm Naruko, nii-san's sister."

"Naruto why did you make a shadow clone and have it do the Sexy Jutsu. At least it has on clothes."

"Nii-san care to tell me what is this 'Sexy Jutsu'."

"Don't act like you don't know. Naruto dispel the clone."

"I can't. She's my real blood and flesh."

"Fine since you don't want do it, I will." He walks up to Naruko and pokes her side hard, but she doesn't poof away.

"Ow that really hurt. I'll kill you!"

Naruto, Ino, and Gaara jump on Naruko holding her down. Iruka knows shadow clones dispel after contact and she survived a poke and three people making contact.

"Will you behave sis?"

"Yeah I will. But if he does it one more time I will **kill him**."

"Believe me know Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes and I'm sorry."

"It's ok, but nii-san you still didn't tell me what is this 'Sexy Jutsu'."

"Fine, but please don't kill me."

"No promises nii-san."

Naruto gulped and stepped further from the death trap. He made a hand sign a cloud of smoke kicked up. When it cleared Gaara and especially Naruko had a shock out of this world. A figure that looked exactly like Naruko appeared naked with smoke covering the private areas. Naruko felt like she was going to faint seeing how he insulted her body image and thinking who long he has been doing it. He transformed back to his real self.

"Nii-san?"

"Y-Yeah s-sis."

"**Run and don't stop."**

"Right."

Naruto starts running with Naruko hot on his trail. Ino, Gaara, and Iruka gave concerned looks for Naruto thinking he have to have her as family forever. Let's skip to night time. The Uzumaki house was full of laughter. Party hats were worn, streamers were hung, horns were blown and everyone was having the time of their lives. It was Tsunade's turn to give her children her present. She gave the two of them a single box saying the two of their presents are in the box. They ripped pass the wrapping paper and opened the box. What was inside it made Naruto's face light up and gave Naruko a dropped jaw. Everyone wondered what was inside. When they saw it they were shocked.

"For the very first time in history there will be two Hokages," Tsunade announced.

"But what about you, mom?" Asked Naruto.

"I'm finished as Hokage. I just want to be here to take care of my children."

"Mom I'm not ready to become Hokage yet," Naruko said.

"That's not true Naruko. You took on every challenge head on without a second thought. You have a kind heart and love to take care of those around you, but when it really matters you have a heart of steel. The same with you Naruto. I had a hard time trying to decide between Naruto and Naruko. Eventually I couldn't take it and picked both of you. And Naruko I have one more surprise for you. Naruto already have his because I lost a bet with him."

"Mom you don't mean you found a next one," Naruto said.

"Next one of what?"

"This."

Naruto reached in his jacket and pulled out the necklace Tsunade gave him all those years back. Naruko turned to Tsunade and received her gift.

"Sis make sure you take care of it. It can seriously help you."

"How can it help me? It's just a necklace."

"If something were to happen to you which causes you to grow four or more tails the necklace can return you back to normal if you're wearing it. That's why I wear mines always."

"Ok."

The blondes looked at their mother and gave her a hug. Later that night Naruto is watching television and soon Naruko joins him. Then a light shone which blinded them for a moment. When it died down what they saw was unbelievable. Their real parents stood in their midst. They immediately broke into tears.

"Naruto, Naruko we need to let you know something," Minato said.

"It's about 18 years ago. It was around this time Minato sealed the Kyuubi in you two and we died," Kushina followed.

"What?!" The blondes said.

"Yes it's true. So now it's your 18th anniversary having the Kyuubi. We really wish we could have brought a gift," Minato stated.

"Just seeing you is a gift!" The blondes said in their parents arms.

They closed their eyes to savour the moment and when they opened them their parents were gone. They smiled and hugged each other.


	26. Chapter 26: Hokage At Last!

**What's good guys, MasterNaru here. So basically I'm trying to extend this series to reach 40 chapters or more. Hopefully with the ideas I have I'll make it happen. So with that out of the way here's chapter 26.**

It's a new morning and the twins woke up with big smiles on their faces. They got what people could only dream about. It would seem they were receiving an award for surviving all their moments of hatred**. **They went into the kitchen and Naruko was about to make breakfast, but Naruto stopped her. She sat down staring at her brother making breakfast for them. Tsunade opened her door and fresh smelling aromas filled her nose. She walked to the kitchen to see Naruko sitting, but Naruto cooking. She joined her daughter and Naruto made extra for Tsunade. He served them and sat. Naruto smirked as he saw his sister and mother digging in without hesitation. When they were finished feeding themselves Naruto and Naruko got into their Hokage clothing. Naruko came out first feeling like a new and reborn person. Naruto came out of his room with both arms up and head hung down. Tsunade moved Naruko away from Naruto knowing what he'll do.

"YES! I'M FINALLY HOKAGE!" Naruto screamed swinging his arms with his head back.

"Nii-san we get it," Naruko said while laughing.

"Come on you two. Everyone is waiting for you," Tsunade ordered.

They vanished and reappeared on top of the Hokage Mansion. Everyone who was in the Leaf Village gathered in front of it. Tsunade walked to the front so everyone could see her.

"People of the Hidden Leaf Village it pains me to give up being your Hokage, but rest assured you will be in well and capable hands. For the first time ever in history you will not have not one, but two Hokages. It gives me the pleasure to introduce you to your and my Hokages, my very own children Naruto Uzumaki and Naruko Uzumaki."

"You ready sis?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"This was my dream. Of course I'm ready."

They took a deep breath and held each other's hand while walking to the loud roar of applause. They looked down at their people who cheered louder now that they were in view. Tsunade took two Hokage hats and put one on Naruto and the next on Naruko. The people never stopped cheering. Naruto instantly remembered his childhood, how he was treated, and the names he got called, hated by everyone in the village, and always being alone. Now he has a family, someone to love him, and everyone in the village respects him. Being telepathically linked Naruko saw and felt everything Naruto was thinking. The two started to cry a bit and went into each other's arms crying letting the emotion take over. These tears were tears of joy and happiness.

"People of Konoha I grew up here. My childhood wasn't the best or at the least good. When I was young my teacher and father role model Iruka-sensei made me realise that I wanted to be Hokage. Now I can take care of him, close friends, and all of you," Naruto said.

"Although I haven't grown up with my brother I still feel like I can tell what he's been through. I'm guessing what he's saying is let the past be the past and focus on the future. Sure we did something we regretted, but just focus what's in front of you, not behind," Naruko added.

The people cheered for their new Hokages. One blonde and one red head could be heard above any of the other people. The blondes walked down the stairs and opened the door to meet people by it. They cleared a pathway for them to walk out. As they walked through the crowd their friends had different thoughts in their heads.

"_Who would have thought? After I tease him about thinking he could be Hokage here he is," _Kiba thought.

"_I did always believe in you," _Hinata thought.

"_Wonder how things would change with the two number one hyperactive knucklehead ninjas in charge," _Shikamaru thought.

"_Well Gaara you have competition," _Temari thought.

"_After that fight with Naruto I knew this was going to happen," _Neji thought.

"_Naruto, Naruko don't let us down," _Tenten thought.

Ino and Gaara pushed through the crowd trying to get to their partners. Naruto and Naruko walked at a rather slow pace making sure they see as many people as possible. As Ino was almost to the clearing she tripped and fell on something. When she looked Naruto had her on his back. She smiled and got up and kissed Naruto. She didn't even care if the whole village was watching since it would give other girls the hint to try not to get Naruto. Naruko saw Gaara emerge from the crowd of people. She smiled and ran into his arms kissing him.

It was definitely something to see. Yet who could blame them. After all although they were Hokage, they were still teenagers. Ino and Gaara joined them as they walked down the path. At the end a man was seen with measuring tape.

"Lord Hokage, Lady Naruko could you come with me. We need to measure your faces so they can be carved in with the rest of the stone faces. It shouldn't hurt."

"Ok. Wait hurt?!" They said being dragged.

Ino and Gaara waved and smiled at the blondes trying to get away. Ino looked at Gaara and Gaara returned the look.

"How do you think things will be with Naruto and Naruko in charge?" Ino asked.

"Who knows? It may be better or the same," Gaara answered.

"Gaara didn't you say you is Kazekage?"

"I am."

"Then why are you over here?"

"My older brother Kankuro wanted to see how it was like being Kazekage. Since I knew he was just going to come back to me saying I could be Kazekage in an hour Temari and I left without him knowing. We're going there soon to check if he's dead or not."

Ino laughed and looked in the direction the blondes went. _"Naruto, Naruko you now have more people to watch over. Please don't let us down."_


	27. Chapter 27:First Day As Hokage

**Be honest does these stories make my butt look big? Oh hey guys just ignore that. You saw nothing, heard nothing, and know nothing. Just read chapter 27.**

After a very scornful and painful measurement the new Hokages went to their office rubbing their faces. Tsunade was there to meet them and had a smile on her face. The blondes pouted rubbing their cheek. They noticed the small changes made to accompany the two Hokages. There were two desks side by side with little space in between them, the file cabinet was much larger than anticipated, and another door to the left when looking inside.

"Well how does it feel to be Hokage?" Tsunade asked.

"PAINFUL!" The blondes shouted.

"Don't worry it'll go away soon. So I need to go over the basic necessities of a Hokage. First of all you need to be willing to risk your life for the village."

"Already did it countless times," Naruto said with his arm raised.

"We know Naruto, now let me finish. Next you need to love everybody even if you don't know them."

"But I already do," Naruko announced with her arm raised.

"Will you stop it? Then and most importantly you need an assistant. Shizune and I for example, we've been friends for a long time, knows how to keep me focused, and cheers me up when I'm having a bad day. That's the kind of people you need. Do you have anybody in mind?"

The blondes looked at each other and nodded before disappearing. Tsunade knew just who they were going to get. Naruto appeared with Ino in his arms and Naruko appeared with Gaara's arm around her. Ino and Gaara wondered why they were kidnapped by their lovers.

"Ino, Gaara we've brought you here to ask you a question," Naruto stated.

"Would you do us they honour of being our assistants?" Naruko asked.

"Well let me think about that. YES!" Ino screamed with glee.

"It's going to be a challenge balancing being Kazekage and the Hokage's assistant, but a like a tricky challenge," Gaara added with a smirk on his face.

Tsunade knew her children found someone they could rely on. She went over additional things and left with Ino and Gaara. From here on out Naruto and Naruko were left in charge. They sat at their desk with eyes closed trying to recover from that terrible facial. The door opened and so did their eyes, but they wished they didn't. Ino and Gaara walked in with a stack of paperwork. It was so high that even though they were holding it with their arms completely down it still covered their face and went over their heads. When they set it on their desks the blondes could have sworn the very ground shook. Ino and Gaara took out the stamps and placed it in front of the blondes trying their hardest not to laugh at their faces. Naruto and Naruko sighed and started working.

"Nii-san I should kill you right now."

"Why me?!"

"Because you dragged me into this."

"Well you could have declined mom's offer."

"Oh yeah. See you later nii-san."

"Naruko wait! I was just joking!"

"I know, and did you seriously think I was going to leave you all alone with this paperwork?"

"No, maybe, yes."

"I know, but with the two of us we should finish quicker. So let's start."

After hearing that Naruto got to work with Naruko already started. Ino and Gaara watched as they took it step by step. Slowly, but surely they were soon going to be able to breeze through these like they were nothing and hopefully that would mean they got more time to be together. Naruto grew wary of doing it slow so he came up with a plan. Ino and Gaara saw the small smirk on his face and thought the same thing, _"What is he going to do?" _Naruto looked back and soon nine tails were visible. Naruto used one tail to get the papers, another one to take the papers, and the others to encircle him. Each time a paper was in view he would just place a stamp mark on it. He called to his sis seeing she was struggling herself. When she saw him using the Nine Tails powers to help make it easier she felt stupid. Soon enough she followed in her brothers footsteps and did the same thing.

They were seriously making progress now, but soon it got a little difficult. The blondes tried to challenge themselves by making their tails go faster. They tried to get used to moving at a fast pace. Although it was unsuccessful they now knew what they had to do. A few minutes passed and they were finally finished. They leaned back in their chair breathing hard. Ino and Gaara gave their lovers a kiss on the cheek for a job well done on their first time. They took the papers and carried them off. Naruto looked at his sis who returned the look and they air high fived each other. They wondered how their mother could do this on a regular basis. Speaking of their mother Tsunade walked in to check on her children after their first paperwork session.

"So you guys made it through."

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS ON A REGULAR BASIS?!" The blondes screamed.

"Exactly that. I did it on a regular basis so I got used to it."

"These three years are going to be hell," Naruto let out with a sigh.

"I know what you mean," Naruko said with her head on the desk.

"Well I can't blame you. I mean it's still your first day and you're still young. It just needs time."

"But Tsunade you should've seen what they did," Ino said walking in.

"I'm serious. What they did, you'll never think of doing it," Gaara announced walking in.

"And what did they do?"

"They used their tails to help make the work faster and easier," Ino cried.

"Interesting. You'll get used to it."

Naruto and Naruko smiled knowing what their mother said was true.


	28. Chapter 28: Not So Troublesome

**Hey all. So just one thing, thanks to PainX65 for following me. And thanks to all of you for helping me reach over 3,000 views.**

After doing paperwork, dealing with the issues of the village, and sending ninja out on missions the blondes were exhausted. They couldn't wait to see and feel their bed. It was a sacrifice, but at least the work was divided into two parts. The blondes left the Hokage Mansion trying their best to keep each other awake and moving. Luckily Ino and Gaara were there to help. They came through the door and asked where they wanted to go. The blondes screamed bed and they fell asleep without changing clothes. Tsunade came out and met her children fast asleep.

"Oh my, they really had a rough day."

"You don't know the half of it," Ino and Gaara replied.

Tsunade smiled and they left them alone to sleep. The next day Tsunade had hell trying to wake them up. She shook them violently, screamed their names, and even tried tricking them with ramen. When she saw none of her tactics were working she checked their hearts to see if it was still beating. She knew they really had a tough day. Ino and Gaara knocked on the door to get them and Tsunade invited them in. She informed them that if the village was about to explode they wouldn't move. Gaara knew something what always worked when Naruto was like this. Sand came out of his guard and it flew dividing going into the rooms. He raised his hand and brought it down.

"And in 3, 2, 1," Gaara counted down and pointing to the hallway.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR GAARA?!" the blondes screamed peeking their heads out of their rooms.

"We needed you to wake up."

"Don't mean to point out the obvious, but you two have a village to run," Ino announced.

"We know, we know," the blondes let out with a sigh.

They got a quick breakfast and went to the Mansion for another stressful day. To start their day mounds of paperwork. The blondes used their method and challenged themselves again. They were successful, but to such an extent. They heard a knock on the door and invited them in. Temari walked in and greeted them.

"Hey Naruto and Naruko or shall I say Lord Hokage and Lady Naruko."

"Temari its fine. We've known each other a long time," Naruto said.

"So what brings you here?" Naruko asked.

"I came for Gaara. We have to go back to Suna to check on our brother, but I can see he's busy."

"Hold on," Gaara responded.

Sand came out of him and soon everyone saw a sand clone of Gaara. He sent the clone with Temari and he stayed with Naruko.

-Temari POV-

She was at the gate with the clone and headed out. She knew it was a clone, but it still acted like her brother. She talked with it along the way until they entered Suna. The sand villagers welcomed them back. They headed to the Mansion. They went inside the office to meet Kankuro face down on the floor. They ran and quickly checked his pulse. As soon as they made contact he jumped up and lectured them.

"WHERE IN THE LIVING HELL WAS YOU TWO?!"

"In the Leaf Village," they stated bluntly trying to hold their laughter.

"Gaara please take your title back. I can't take it anymore."

"Ok I will. Only if you promise you won't do this again in the future."

"Oh I promise!"

Kankuro walked out saying never again over and over. The sand clone looked out the window and took in the scent of the desert.

-Back to Konoha-

Gaara was on the floor laughing with Naruto, Naruko and Ino worried that he might die. Ino had a feeling why he was laughing, but the blondes were lost.

"So Gaara did he give up?" Ino asked.

"YES!" Gaara responded while laughing with tears falling from his eyes.

"What are you two talking about?" the blondes said feeling left out.

"Gaara told me his brother wanted to see how it was like being Kazekage and he let him. What he didn't know was that he and Temari left."

"Oh ok," Naruko replied.

"Ino I'm glad that you and Gaara are getting along, but don't you think it's going a little too well?"

"Sorry if it seems that I'm growing attached to Gaara, but it's just how he had the same childhood like you it triggered my feelings to be there from him just like how I did for you."

"So are you going to start a stocker book on him?"

"No I'm only doing you, but since that incident I stopped. I'm sure Naruko is keeping her records."

Gaara stopped laughing. "Are you Naruko?"

She walked to the back of her desk, opened a drawer and pull out a book with Gaara's picture. "You bet I am."

Naruto walked over to Gaara and led him in the hall. "Let me tell you what you do. Go and get a book. I'll see if I could find a baby picture of Naruko and you start taking records. I'll help you with my memories and Kyuubi. Then show it to her and say it represents my love and affection. Then you won't see it no more."

"Thanks for the tip Naruto."

They walked back in meeting the serious faces of their women. Before they could say anything the pulled them into a kiss. They did whatever they had to do to make sure they forgot about the brief meeting. This day was a little more relaxing than yesterday. By the time of nightfall they left and Naruto took Ino home while Gaara took Naruko home. Along the way Naruto sees Gaara and they saluted to each other. When Naruto opened the door he could have sworn he was hit by a truck. He opened his eyes to meet Naruko, who already changed into her pajamas, on top of him.

"SIS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I didn't do anything yet."

"Then why did you tackle me?"

"Oh that. I wanted to see if you were stronger than me, but you're not."

"You can't count that! I wasn't even expecting you to do that!"

"Ok I'll get you."

"Naruko get off your brother and get inside," Tsunade called from inside.

"Yes ma'am."

She got off of Naruto and walked in dragging Naruto by his collar.

"_Trust me sis one day I'll get you back."_

"_I'll like to see you try."_

"_Ok you asked for it."_


	29. Chapter 29: What Does Family Means?

**Hey guys I just wanted to thank ****wangruitse and Takuma Zetsubou for following me.**

Naruko woke up with Naruto calling her name frantically. Hearing her brother sound like he's in trouble she jumped out of bed and ran to the door. She opened the door and ran out, but something caught her by the front of her face causing her to fall hard. Hearing the loud thud Naruto came out of hiding. Seeing his sis in her state he went to her trying to hold his laughter back.

"Check and mate sis. You ok?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Well in that case." Naruto let all of his laughter out.

Naruko tripped her brother with a tail and another loud thud echoed throughout the house. With the blondes on the floor they stared at each other. They both knew that they do this to each other out of love. Naruto got up and helped his sis up. They got into their clothes, ate breakfast, and headed to work. They went into their office and Ino and Gaara trailed them with paperwork at hand. The blondes did their routine and were ever so close, but failed. When they thought they were finished Ino and Gaara walked in with another pile. The blondes' eyes widened when the papers came in. Ino and Gaara took the finished pile and encouraged their partners. On the bright side they get more practice. On the dark side more paperwork.

By the time they were finished Naruto remembered a promise to a certain person. He summoned ANBU and told him to get that person and the leaders of his clan. He bowed and disappeared. Naruko and Gaara wondered what Naruto would want with them, but Ino remembered it like it was yesterday. The ANBU returned with the people he asked for and Naruto nodded his head. He bowed and disappeared. That person had a feeling why he called them here.

"Lord Hokage, I do not mean to be rude, but why have you called us here," Hiashi stated.

"I've brought you here to ask a favor."

"What do you want to ask?"

"I'm sure you remember when I was taking the Chuunin Exams Neji told me about your little secret of what you are doing with the branch family."

"Where are you going with this Lord Hokage?"

"You know exactly where I'm going with this. I want to stop putting the curse mark on the branch family. Matter of fact from here on out there is no more main and branch families. Everyone will be equal. Take my sis and I for example if she was treated higher than me, I would feel like nothing important."

"But Hokage-sama there will be conflict between the families."

"Hiashi I'm telling you this from experience. You wouldn't know the true meaning of conflict without living my childhood. If these families are actually families they will cherish each other instead of trying to destroy each other. Just like how I love my sis."

Naruko smiled lightly knowing what he said was true. Memories of the times they would tease, make fun of, and comfort each other instantly came in mind. Naruto smiled seeing everything she was thinking. A tear rolled down her face and she walked over to Naruto. He got up and Naruko hugged him tightly.

"Love you Naruto," she said while crying.

"Love you too Naruko. Now come on stop crying I bet Gaara can agree with me when I say you don't look beautiful crying," Naruto assured with a comforting smile.

Seeing what families are supposed to do Hiashi had a new respect for the blondes and felt terrible for putting the mark on his nephew. Neji appeared out of the crowd and looked at Hiashi. He looked back at him with a tear forming in his right eye. He removed Neji's headband and placed his hand over his forehead removing the curse mark. When he removed his hand the curse mark was gone. Naruto handed a mirror to Neji smiling. Neji felt his forehead looking into the mirror seeing he was free. Hinata and Hanabi then appeared in the midst of them.

"How did you know we were here?" Hiashi asked.

"I went home and they told me Naruto called you here so I just wanted to know whether everything is alright father," Hinata explained.

"Everything is more than alright," Neji said facing his cousins.

"Neji what happened to the curse mark on your forehead?" Hanabi asked.

"I removed it. After what Naruto told me and when I saw how a family really supposed to be I realized it was wrong. From now on their will be no more main and branch families. We are all one and family. Naruto is making good use with the family he has left, so why can't we be happy with this family?"

"Really?!" the Hyuuga sisters spoke in unison.

"Yes really."

They ran at their father and cousin giving them a hug. It made Naruto and Naruko remember the visitation from their parents. The leaders with Hiashi walked out. Neji, Hinata and Hanabi thanked Naruto and Naruko for showing their leaders what a family means. They waved at them as they went through the door. Gaara found a new appreciation for Temari and Kankuro and Ino found a new respect for her father. The blondes knew Tsunade would love to hear this. After a long day Naruto and Gaara took their women home and made their way to their own.

-Ino POV-

She walked in to meet her dad sitting by the dinner table reading a newspaper. She walked over to him and sat down.

"So Ino how was today?"

"Inspirational."

"What do you mean?"

Ino smiled and walked to her father and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "Love you dad and I always will."

Ino left him sitting there.

"_Just like her mother," _Inoichi thought.

-Gaara POV-

"Another night alone," Gaara stated opening the door.

Gaara opened the door to meet Temari sitting on the couch. His face lit up and he ran to her giving her a hug.

"G-Gaara?!"

"I love you Temari."

"Gaara were sib-"

"I mean as family. Naruko would kill me if she found out that I'm dating another girl."

"When you put it that way I love you too Gaara."

-N&N POV-

Naruto walked to the door anticipating Naruko tackling him. He opened the door and sure enough she did.

"Got you sis," Naruto stated with her in his arms.

"Yeah. At least I know you'll be there to catch me when I fall."

"Let's go inside."

When they went inside Naruto set her down and they went to their mother who was going to make dinner. They stopped her and took her by the hands leading her to the couch.

"Rest easy mom we'll make dinner," the blondes stated.

"Ok then. Since you want to."

They went in the kitchen and created dinner. When they were finished they called her and they talked about today. Tsunade knew making her children Hokage were the best thing for the village, its people, and them.


	30. Chapter 30: He Strikes Again

**Hello the people of Fanfiction and all those who inhabit it. Just one thing thanks to TSadras for following me. Let's go to the story, shall we?**

Tsunade woke up feeling like not getting out of bed. She was happy being Hokage was off her shoulders, but a little saddened that it was on her children's shoulders. She noticed her door was cracked open and a note was on the door. Now she was forced to get up to see what the note said. She reached at it and read it: "Morning mom. We had to leave earlier than usual because they're finally going to tell us what is behind the 'secret' door. We'll see you when we get back or maybe you could visit us. Love always, Naruto and Naruko." Tsunade smiled and went into the kitchen. To her surprise her breakfast was already made. She knew it was the blondes doing.

At the Hokage Mansion Naruto, Naruko, and the ANBU leader stood by the door waiting to see what it held behind it. Naruko stepped forward and took a hold of the knob. She turned it and the door swung open. The first thing that they noticed was a large oval table with chairs surrounding it with enough space for people to sit. The lighting was at an adequate level and had pictures of the past and current Hokages. They stepped inside and Naruto broke the silence.

"Why are you just showing us this instead of the first day?"

"I was ordered to only show this room when a serious matter came up."

"Wait, a serious matter," Naruko said turning to the ANBU leader.

"Yes Lady Naruko. There will be others in here with myself to discuss the matter with you and Lord Hokage."

"What is the serious matter?" Naruto asked.

"Orochimaru is back."

Naruto eyes shot open. "What is he doing back? I thought I took care of him long ago."

"Nii-san, fill me in."

"He's as venomous and deceiving as a snake. He will be the strongest person we have to face yet. Even when I entered 4 tails I still couldn't beat him. We countered each other's attacks one by one."

"Oh no now you have me scared."

"Don't worry you'll be able to hold out."

The ANBU leader summoned one of his men and ordered him to call the others for the meeting. He bowed and disappeared. As the blondes got closer to the table they noticed that in front of each chair there were name tags. They walked around to meet two chairs with their names in front. After some time passed the leaders of each clan in the Leaf Village came through the door. All the seats were filled except one. Gaara came in apologising for his tardiness. With everyone in place the meeting could commence.

"The reason we called you here is for a very serious and dangerous matter. Orochimaru is back and I'm guessing he'll target or already planned to target the Leaf," Naruto stated.

"We have no other choice but to fight back, but we don't want anyone interfering with this fight. With my, nii-san, and Gaara's power we should at least slow him down enough to get him to stop," Naruko added.

"Do not worry yourselves about your Hokages' welfare. They are jinchuuriki as well as myself. If we come to the brink of death, I'm sure if our tailed beasts do not want to die, they'll save us in any way possible," Gaara inserted.

"I've heard Orochimaru has a jutsu that can restrict chakra. I believe it called-" a leader started.

"The Five Prong Seal. I've encountered it when I was twelve. After he removed his hand I was out cold. Orochimaru will stop to nothing to get what he wants. He is a ruthless tyrant that doesn't care about life. That's why we want you all to go and tell your people not to get involved," Naruto ordered.

"It will be less of a hazard to you and us. If people were to come then we have to be careful how we approach him and he'll just use one of them as a hostage. If it was just us we can really work with the space and if he does try to take one of us hostage we'll thank him for the close range," Naruko insisted.

"So as you can see we are not doing this for ourselves, but for you. As Kazekage of the Sand Village you have my word."

They nodded their heads in understanding and agreement. One by one they left the room with the blondes and Gaara leaving last. The rest of the day was like the rest of the days; paperwork aka training, mission assignments and handling the village needs. At nightfall they all went their separate ways. Gaara told Naruko he needed to stop by his house for something important. They got inside and he asked Naruko about the book. She took it out with a blush on her face and smiling lightly hugging the book. Gaara took out his book and Naruko grabbed it instantly seeing a baby picture of her. She flew through the book and looked at Gaara. He said what Naruto told him to say and Naruko reacted worse than Ino. She ripped her book and Gaara took her home.

On the way Gaara sees Naruto alone meaning Ino was already home. Gaara handed Naruko to him and returned home. The blondes reach their home and called for their mother, but no answer. They called a little louder, but the same result. Naruto then noticed a note on Tsunade's door. He ran to his sister showing it to her: "Hello Uzumaki. I see that Tsunade is your mother now. So let's see how far you would go for her. If you would protect her from anything back then, then I'll really love to see how you'll react if I was, to say, kill her. I'll be back and the Nine Tails will be mine."

"Nii-san what are we going to do?"

"Get our mother back and beat the crap out of him! If he lays on finger on her, **I'LL KILL HIM!**"


	31. Chapter 31: Calm Before the Storm

**Hey peoples. Let's just go into the story.**

The blondes couldn't sleep, literally, knowing their mother was in danger. The next morning they were tired and restless. To them it was ironic how the last time they saw her was when they were talking about what family meant. At the Hokage Mansion they were moving at a rather slow pace and dipping in and out of sleep. After finishing the papers they laid their heads on the desk.

"Naruto, you and Naruko seem off," Ino stated.

"Now that you mention it you're right. What happened to you?" Gaara asked.

The only response that they got was the sound of two blondes snoring. Gaara and Ino couldn't help, but to smile lightly and shake their heads. They left quietly trying not to disturb the sleeping blondes. Inside the hallway Ino started a conversation with Gaara.

"So Gaara could I ask you a question about you and Naruto?"

"What kind of question?"

"Well it isn't too much a personal question. How did you and Naruto became this close?"

"It was back when all of us were taking the Chuunin Exams. We fought and the two of us ended on the ground. He used his chin come closer to me and related how his childhood was. After that we've just been hanging out."

"Oh so I guess he noticed you before noticing me."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well we were in the same class, but he never came up to me."

"Didn't you say from the first moment you saw him you wanted to end his loneliness, right? So why didn't you go to him?"

"But I was distracted by Sasuke. I saw him and my feelings for Naruto shallow and I was almost consumed by fake feelings for Sasuke."

"So you didn't get any chances to talk with him?"

"When we were young 'talk' was never mentioned involving Naruto and I. It was only until Tsunade put us on a mission together. I tried my best to hold back my feelings from being shown. Along the way I "accidently" make our hands touch, impress him and gave comforting smiles to relieve some of the backed up feelings. Then when we were coming back I said something about men and he screamed my name. I felt so happy inside."

"Ino, two things. You're blushing and what did you say about us men?"

"She said that one guy's the same as another. We all like a woman with a slim figure," came a voice from behind.

"N-Naruto?" Ino assumed turning around.

"No it's Spider-Man. Of course it's me."

"Where's Naruko?" Gaara asked.

"Still sleeping."

"Well I'll wake her."

"GAARA DON'T!"

"Why not?"

"Do you want to die?"

"No."

"Ok then."

After some time pass Naruko was seen walking through the hall. Naruto noticed she wasn't stable and prepared for if she fell. When she was soon there, as if her body went limb, she fell. No one ever saw when Naruto moved. All Ino and Gaara saw was Naruto kneeling with Naruko on his back. He waited a couple seconds and heard light snoring. He hung his head smiling looking at his sis. He signalled to Gaara to get her. Gaara took Naruko off of Naruto's back and took her back to her office.

"Ino, just what you and Gaara talking about that has you blushing?"

"N-Nothing Naruto-kun."

"Let's see about that. One, you're blushing, two, you called me Naruto-kun, and three, you said it softly. It doesn't sound like nothing."

"Ah you win! I asked Gaara how you and him become close like this and it led to me telling him about our mission together when we were younger."

"And it was that same mission that gave me a hint you liked me. I had a hard time to understand what love is so I need someone to show me and I'm glad it was you."

Naruto pulled Ino into a kiss. She smiled with nothing but comfort. Naruto put his arm around Ino's shoulders while she wrapped her arm around his waist. They walked back to the office with smiles, but was quickly erased when they saw what lied behind the closed door. Naruko wide awake with a chakra blade at hand with her hand cocked back. Naruto broke free from Ino and ran at them. Naruto did a couple hand signs and placed his hand on her back. The chakra blade vanished, the tight grip on Gaara was loosened, and she fell asleep.

"You kissed her, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Yes? What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Sorry."

"Never mind that Naruto. Where did you learn that jutsu?" Ino asked.

"Just something I created to make her sleepy self appear."

The two were amazed by it. Throughout the whole day she stayed asleep and Naruto took her home on his back. As soon as the door opened Naruko shot out of Naruto's arms inside.

"YOU WERE AWAKE ALL THAT TIME!"

"Would you be mad if I said yes?"

"YES I WOULD!"

"Then yes I was."

Naruto extended his hand looking down and a chakra blade formed. "Sis I'm going to politely kill you now."

-After many hours of Naruto chasing Naruko-

"Ok nii-san. How are we going to go about dealing with Orochimaru?"

"Well since we've fought I have his fighting style, but sadly he also has mine. That's where you come in."

"Me?! What am I supposed to do?"

"Although we're twins your fighting style is different from mines. With that said one thing you should know about him. He acts like a mutant."

"What do you mean?"

"You see how a snake can shed its skin? He can regenerate the same way. For instance, if I caught him and used the Kyuubi's chakra to burn him before it's too late he'll open his mouth and a brand new Orochimaru will appear."

"So that brings me to my original question. How are we going to deal with him?"

"Here's the plan..."

-With Orochimaru-

"Ah it feels bad to be back in the Leaf Village."

"Orochimaru you won't get away with this!"

"Oh Tsunade, care to tell me why?"

Tsunade smirked wiping the smile off of his face. "My children are stronger than you think and I know they will bring that one person who's just as strong as them. Just wait. I'll be out of here sooner than you think. And if you harm me you're done for."

"We'll see about that, now won't we?"


	32. Chapter 32: Training For What's to Come

**Hey guys. How's everything? Just want to thank yugiohFan441 who favoured me and my story. So with that out the way, to the story.**

The next day the blondes were eating breakfast and discussing about dealing with Orochimaru. They, along with Gaara, had to train, but with them as Hokage how could they. As they walked towards the tower Gaara joined them. Naruto related the plan and training to him. Gaara understood, but wondered the same thing they were thinking. As they entered the mansion they heard the cries of Ino telling them to wait for her. They all knew now that the word of Orochimaru being back would send their work through the roof.

Gaara and Ino were the sets getting the training, so to say. They came and left with paperwork not spending more than five seconds in the office. By this time Naruto and Naruko had mastered taking care of paperwork fast. Gaara and Ino came through the door falling down from exhaustion. The blondes looked at them and then each other and nodded. They came from behind their desks and got a bottle of water for each of them. When they saw it, it was like an angelic visitation. Gaara drank almost a half and stared at the bottle breathing hard. Ino drank a half and she also stared at the bottle. The two poured the remaining liquid on their heads. Gaara shook his head rapidly as if to get the excess water out. Ino removed the ribbon that held her hair up letting it flow freely down her back.

"Feel better?" the blondes asked laughing.

"RELIEF!" they shouted.

"We'll take that as a yes!"

Just then Kakashi walked in with Bee and Yugito. He informed them that because of the circumstances Naruto, Naruko, and Gaara are to train while he'll be a substitute Hokage until they return. The blondes pouting made Kakashi raise his eyebrow. They patted him on his shoulders.

"Good luck. You're going to need it."

"Wait what's that sup- and they already left. Ino is it hard being Hokage?"

"Touch my hair."

"How touching your hair is supposed to answer my question?"

"Just do it."

Kakashi felt her long blonde hair. "It's soaked. What happened?"

"Gaara and I had to run back and forth with paperwork and we almost died until Naruto and Naruko gave us a drink."

"Oh boy. What did I get myself into?"

"Don't worry they already finished today's pile."

"Excuse me, Miss Ino. We have a new arrival," a secretary said.

"Well, today's first pile," she said walking out. _"Ok time to put work into training and this is an excellent time and spot."_

-Outside the village-

The jinchuurikies were ready for training again. This time Bee and Yugito had other things for the young jinchuurikies to try. If they wished to train them how to do it they needed to be where there will be no village, no people, and a lot of space. It was something they needed to know how to do. Bee remembered Naruto was close, but it wasn't perfect.

"So what are we going to be doing this time?" Naruko asked.

"It's something you will need; Naruto tried but didn't succeed."

"Old Man Bee if you're talking about what I think you're talking about, give me a break it was my first time."

"Bee is this true?" Yugito asked.

"Yes it is true indeed; I will not mislead."

"What will we be doing?" Gaara asked.

"You will be learning how to transform into your tailed beast. I don't know what will happen to Naruto and Naruko since they share a common beast."

The blondes gulped and looked at each other with worried looks on their faces. They imagined how it would feel if when they transformed they would be in one body. Chills ran down their backs and tried their best to not worry about it. They travelled until they got to a place where they thought was suitable. It was a low cut grassy plain with not much trees around as well as no animals. Bee announced that this is where they would be training. Yugito made it known that since they already went deeper into the psyche they are already one step closer, but it takes time. She asked Naruto to show her how far he came.

Naruto transformed into his Bijuu or Nine Tails Chakra state. Gaara and Naruko shielded their eyes from the sudden glow. They saw him completely golden and soon nine long tails shot out and the chakra formed the Nine Tails' body. Naruko and Gaara stood there with widened eyes and jaws dropped. Mainly because he was already one step ahead of them, but also the power coming from him. Bee smiled and nodded repeatedly while Yugito smiled lightly with arms crossed.

"_Nii-san you're a show off."_

"_Now, now sis we'll soon be on equal terms, join me."_

"_Why now?!"_

"_Do you want to see how they'll react?"_

"_YES!"_

Naruko walked towards the chakra and got instantly pulled in. As she floated up her looks changed to resemble her brother. By the time she reached him she already changed and shot out with another chakra Nine Tails. They tried not to make it noticeable that they were looking at them. Gaara's eyes went from normal to big white circles, same with Yugito, while Bee's jaw dropped to places you never thought possible.

"Naruto! Naruko! Sorry to rain on your parade, but I don't need this part of training because," Gaara started and transformed into Shukaku. **"I already have it down."**

Yugito and Bee felt ashamed. To be outdone by children was an embarrassment. When they were their age they were nowhere close to where they were.

"Ok, ok! Let's get this started. Time isn't on our side," Yugito yelled stopping the quarrel between them.

They turned to her and deformed. She related to them that they hope to finish this in four days or less. They all knew this is going to be the toughest and longest training session yet, but they were ready, all and all.


	33. Chapter 33: Tailed Beast Transformation

**Hey guys. Everything good? So we're narrowing down on this series so after the fight it'll be kind of slow. Just a heads up.**

Yugito tried to help the blondes control the transformation and transform completely while Bee tried to help Gaara stay in the transformation longer. Yugito had to let the blondes build their tailed beast's chakra. They made the tiger hand sign and the Kyuubi's chakra was seen swirling around them. Soon the chakra was taking a toll on them; they started to change into their Nine Tailed state. She saw when they turned down the chakra level and told them to keep building. Worried, yet surprised looks grew on their faces, but they followed their teacher's orders. Soon they changed into their full demon form. At this time Kyuubi's chakra formed a dome enclosing them in it. Their bodies began to grow in size, but stopped and the blondes passed out. Yugito had mixed feelings about what she just witnessed. On one hand she knew it wasn't long before they could transform, but on the other she wondered how long it would take them to wake up.

Bee and Gaara transformed into their tailed beast and started talking.

"**There are an advantage and a disadvantage of being in this form. Although you have a source of power it takes a lot of chakra away if you don't know how to control it."**

"**So what you'll be doing is showing me how to control it without losing chakra."**

"**That's right, fool, ya fool."**

"**Are you comfortable in this form?"**

"**Very and so will you, Naruto, and Naruko."**

Bee deformed so did Gaara. He noticed how Gaara's sand helped the transformation. He showedGaara how he would start with his tails then move to his body. Gaara understood and told him how he would just use his sand. Bee pointed out if he would form his tail first everything should follow naturally hence not losing too much chakra. Gaara followed the advice and just like he said, it naturally responded.

Yugito had the blondes lying in the grass and soon they came back into reality.

"So you're awake and quicker than I thought."

"Sorry about that," the blondes said laughing nervously.

"It's ok and besides it was your first time."

"Well we're ready now. Right sis?"

"You bet nii-san."

Yugito was surprised at their motivation, but also driven to help them more.

**Sorry about it being extremely short, but I just came back from a wedding I was forced to go to and of course there's church. I'll pay you guys with a longer story tomorrow. MasterNaru out!**


	34. Chapter 34:Tailed Beast Transformation 2

**Hey guys. I hope you forgave me for the last story, but as I said I'll try and extend this one.**

The blondes wobbled to their feet and stood tall. They tried it once more. They passed the first and second stages and now they had to try to expand their bodies. It grew larger and they began to look more and more like the Nine Tails. Suddenly the dome dispersed leaving the blondes kneeling on the ground in their normal state. Yugito had a disappointing look on her face.

"Yugito did you totally forget how to transform?"

"B-Bee?! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be training Gaara?"

"He's learning how to conserve chakra in the state. Back to your teaching methods. Remember when we first became jinchuurikies, we had to grow our tails first and then naturally we transformed."

"Bee you saw them in their full demon form they had all their tails, but nothing happened."

"Watch and learn, fool, ya fool."

Bee instructed them to try growing their tails in their normal state. The blondes closed their eyes and focused their chakra. Soon bubbly sounds were heard and the chakra tails emerged. When they were fully out it transformed into real life lashing tails. The blondes clutched onto their heads screaming and panting in agonising pain. Red-orange fur emerged from their skin and they began to transform. Their faces were broader than ever, their nose and jaw stretched outward; their teeth were perfect sharp triangles. Their ears moved a little higher from their regular position and stretched, all the muscles, organs, and tissues grew, so did their bodies. Their hands became paws and their whiskers were fiercer. With a mighty roar the two Nine Tails made their presence known.

Soon what they feared the most happened; they were being pulled together by gravity itself. With bodies touching Yugito and Bee tried to see if they could do anything possible to help, but failed every time.

"Naruto, Naruko were sorry. You two are going to have to deal with having to share one body," Yugito cried.

"JUST KIDDING!" the blondes said laughing.

"ARE YOU TWO TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEARTATTACK OR SOMETHING?!" Yugito yelled.

"See what I told you. Now we can teach them the other part tomorrow," Bee announced.

"Is it "Gang up on Yugito Day" or something. And yes I agree with you."

The blondes deformed and followed Bee and Yugito to get Gaara. They met Gaara sitting with his legs crossed with his usual emotionless face.

"What happened to you?" Naruto asked.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe when I was right about to learn how to conserve chakra two loud roars disrupted me."

"Oh yeah, that," Naruko replied.

She ran at Gaara and knocked him down. After, what seemed like forever, they set up camp. A small fire was in the middle of them and they slept in their sleeping bags. That night Naruto had a weird, but awesome dream. [Note: I'll be using _italic _for the dream. This is not a thought.]

_One fine morning Naruto sees Ino._

"_Hey Ino. How are you today my princess?"_

"_Great, now that my knight in shiny armour is here."_

"_So I was thinking tonight I'll take you out for something to eat."_

"_I'm fine with that. Pick me up at 7."_

"_Ok see you then."_

_They kissed and let's skip to their date._

"_Naruto I don't know why, but I always feel better when I'm with you."_

"_Me too and with that in mind I want to ask you a question."_

"_What do you want to ask me?"_

_Naruto gets out of his chair and stands Ino up. "Ino Yamanaka will you do me the honour of being my wife?"_

_The people in the restaurant turned their attention to them cheering. A tear rolls down Ino's face before she breaks into tears._

"_Yes Naruto I will. Yes, yes, yes."_

Naruto woke up feeling every emotion he dreamt. Nervousness, happiness, and fear were coursing through his body. He noticed everyone were still asleep and a messenger hawk coming at him. It landed beside him and he took whatever it was carrying out. He watched as it flew away and turned his attention to the note. On the front it had written 'To Naruto.' He wondered who it was from and opened the letter. A card was in it entitled 'Thinking about you.' He opened it and quickly closed it with a scream almost escaping his mouth. He opened it slowly and a mad blush grew on his face. Inside was a picture of Ino nude and written on top was, "When you come back this will be yours and yours alone."

He quickly stashed it in his jacket trying to get what he saw out of his mind. To make things worst Naruko woke up. She sat up, stretched, and looked at her brother.

"Morning nii-san."

"M-Morning s-sis."

"What's wrong with you? You're stuttering and blushing. You're like a ripe tomato."

"It's nothing really."

Naruko's eyes shot open and a light blush grew on her face. "Nii-san did Ino really just."

"Yes she did."

"I feel so sorry for you and me. With that on your mind we can't focus."

"Sorry, but when a messenger hawk comes to you it usually means open now. This could've waited."

"What could have waited?" Gaara asked waking up.

Chills ran down their backs like a ghost was floating behind them. "Nothing! Nothing at all!"

Being Gaara he let it go. With the sun rising they decided on the best and funniest way to wake up their teachers. Naruto had a plan and Naruko quickly picked up on it. They created a shadow clone and had one transform into Yugito and the other Bee. The Bee clone lay next to Yugito face to face with an arm around her and the Yugito lay next to Bee the same way. Gaara sent his sand to disrupt their sleep. They stepped a couple feet back not knowing what they'll do. Their eyes opened up to see their 'partners' in close range. They jolted up, screamed their names, went through the clones, and hit foreheads.

The blondes and Gaara tried their best to hold their laughter, but failed miserably. Yugito and Bee tried to look at where the laughter was coming from still shocked from the surprise. They saw Naruto, Naruko, and Gaara on the floor laughing, crying and holding their stomachs. It died down to heavy breathing when Yugito and Bee overlooked them.

"I have to admit, that was legit."

"For once I agree with you Bee."

They joined the young jinchuurikies with laughing along with them. After a long laugh session they travelled back to their area for training. With all on a somewhat equal scale they could start training together. The blondes and Gaara sat down with legs crossed as they listened to their instructors.

"Ok as you know from the moment you transform using your tailed beast's chakra taijutsu is what you can mainly do. You can also use ninjutsu, but only as a last resort or if you want to inflict more damage on your opponent," Yugito explained.

"That's one major advantage, but like I told Gaara if you don't know how to control it your chakra will be taken away from you quickly. Naruto you especially should know what I'm talking about," Bee added.

"I do. The first time I transformed even with Kurama's help I was only able to hold it for about five minutes."

"Exactly. Now you will learn how to stay in it for as long as we could," Bee agreed.

"So what do we need to do?" Naruko asked.

"The first step is already complete and that is being used to your tailed beast's chakra. Now you need to get used to transforming quickly and with the least effort possible. Bee let's show them."

Yugito and Bee were finished the transformation in less than two seconds and looked completely comfortable in it, even with all the major changes. They transformed back and there was no form of exhaustion or stress to be seen. In fact they were smiling at them. The young jinchuurikies remembered how much pain they went through to transform, yet they make it seem like something a baby could do.

"What you need to know is how to transform everything in one go, but that's tomorrow," Yugito said.

"Today just practice transforming and deforming. We'll give you stopwatches. The goal is when you deform stop it, remember the time, and try to beat it. And do it again until it becomes like second nature," Bee ordered.

They took a stopwatch and made more than enough space between them and start the stopwatch. Bee and Yugito watched from a tree as they transformed and deformed knowing at any moment their bodies would reach their limit. By the time two o'clock came they were kneeling breathing hard. Yugito stepped down and stopped them for awhile. She went back to their campsite and came back with lunch. Bee came down and joined in the feast. Naruto felt something in his jacket and wondered what was piercing his side. Turned away from the group he unzipped his jacket and found a card. He opened it and all emotions from before came back.

"NARUTO!" Naruko screamed before giving him a sucker punch sending him flying.

"Ow sis. That hurt," Naruto said limping back holding his cheek.

"Humph serves you right for bringing that back into my mind."


	35. Chapter 35: The Vision

**Hey guys. Is everything alright? I hope the last chapter fed you and if not then let's see after this chapter. First off thanks for the +4,000 views! You guys are awesome. I would need to give a recap for this one.**

-RECAP-

After training the team is eating lunch. Naruto feels something piercing his side and looked to see what it was. The card Ino sent to him was revealed away from the group and he opened it. With fantasies racing though his mind Naruko saw every single thing and couldn't stop it. She punched Naruto sending him flying. He came back rubbing his cheek.

-RECAP-

Everyone wondered what Naruto did to receive a sucker punch to the face. To them he was just minding his own business when Naruko punched him. They also wondered what she meant by bringing that back into her mind. Could they have been telepathically linked? It was a mystery that they had to get to the bottom of.

"Naruko could I ask you a question? It may seem personal to you," Yugito spoke up.

"Let me hear the question."

"Are you and Naruto telepathically linked?"

"Yes we are."

"So what did he do to deserve that punch?"

"Nii-san why don't you answer that."

"Come on sis. You know I can't. She'll kill me with one person knowing so imagine with four knowing."

"Either you tell them or I will."

"I'm fine getting killed with you. So please go straight ahead."

Naruko opened her mouth and Naruto literally played with her mind. Memories of how Ino was when she was younger filled her head thanks to Naruto. She closed her mouth and eyes and hung her head down. Gaara wasn't even checking for them. Matter of fact he was lying down with his eyes closed. Yugito and Bee knew whatever it was, whoever caused it to happen found out that others knew they would be in danger.

They rested for one more hour before getting back to training. The jinchuurikies realized that they were transforming faster than ever. Their times were ten seconds or less. They paused a moment to catch their breath. Their whole body were in pain, inside and out. With sweat covering their face they did it once more. They transformed, deformed, and stopped the watch. Their new time was three seconds and less. Yugito and Bee stepped out of the tree since it was soon night time. The young jinchuurikies passed out before they got there. Bee picked up Naruto and Gaara while Yugito picked up Naruko.

Naruto's eyes opened slowly to see Ino looking down at him. She moved her head closer to him closing her eyes. Naruto closed his eyes awaiting contact. He stayed like that for at least ten seconds and opened one eye. He saw fire all around him and heard screaming. He looked back to see Ino caged behind two burning and heavy wood. He ran to save her, but phased through her. He looked back confused and saw himself on the floor beaten and badly bruised stretching his hand to her. Then a figure left through the fire laughing.

Naruto jolted up screaming Ino's name. Everybody at the camp woke up and stared at the startled Naruto. He looked around to see himself outside with everyone giving him a concerned look.

"Sorry guys. Horrible nightmare."

"What was it about?" Yugito asked.

Naruto told the group everything, not leaving anything out.

"That sounds like a vision, not a nightmare," Yugito confirmed.

"So does that mean it'll happen?"

"More than likely. How close are you and Ino?"

"So close that you can't separate them. Kind of like a strong chain link," Naruko and Gaara said.

"Naruto all we can say is we hope it doesn't happen and if it does we hope you can find some way out," Yugito said with a tear forming in her eye.

"Thanks, but I need to make sure she's alright."

Naruto creates a shadow clone to go back to Konoha to check on Ino. He watched as it left the campsite and disappeared into the darkness. Naruto sighed and they noticed a tear rolling down his face. Naruko comforted her brother trying to fill his head with happy thoughts. She repeated everything is going to be fine over and over again. She could understand what he was going through. To have been through all that hate, then to having people that cared about him only in the end to see a vision of the person he loves the most die right before his very eyes.

Naruko wince her eyes and the grip on her brother grew tighter. Tears rolled down her face and she remembered a thought that will help for sure. She brought back the memory of when they found out they were siblings.

"_Remember nii-san? It was just like this. The two us in each other's arms."_

A small smirk grew on his face. _"But you were the one crying."_

"_I still am. Guess I have a bunch of flaws that need working out."_

"_Not yet sis, because I love you, flaws and all."_

"_Thanks nii-san. I love you too, pranks and all."_

They pulled away from each other enough to see their faces. They smiled and a small laugh broke out before they laughed louder going back into a hug. Little did anyone know Yugito, Bee, and Gaara were thinking the same thing, _"These blondes are just a world of confusing wonders." _The blondes broke the hug and looked over at them smiling. They smiled back and they all went to sleep.

The next day they went to their training grounds. Naruto's eyes shot open and a big smile grew on his face. They knew that was the shadow clones in tell that Ino was alright. They took their stopwatches out and tried transforming one more time. When they deformed they stopped and looked at their time. They were seen running towards each other showing their time. They each had one second. Yugito and Bee stepped down and checked their times. They were amazed and when they were about to introduce the instructions for every part of their body transforming at once they interrupted them.

"There will be no need for that."

"Why not?!" Bee and Yugito said.

"We secretly trained with our tailed beast and now we can do it with ease," Naruko stated smiling.

"Well this makes our work much easier. Plus it's the third day. Right Bee?"

"I must agree, it fills me with glee."

Yugito and Bee transformed along with Naruto, Naruko and Gaara. With a field full of tailed beast they all spoke at once.

"**Now the real training can begin."**


	36. Chapter 36: Tailed Beast Match

**MasterNaru is back! Yeah buddy! How are my faithful viewers? Enough with the intro time to go to the story.**

Five tailed beasts covered the training ground, three on the right and two on the left. Bee swung his left fist at Naruto who blocked in easily with his tails. He brought down his paw with razor sharp nails at Bee. He caught and tangled it with three of his tentacles. Naruto smirked and leaped into the air holding on to Bee's tentacle. They were airborne and Naruto swung Bee and lashed him back down. The very ground trembled at the impact.

Naruko launched herself at Yugito ready to claw her way through. Yugito went transparent and then physical to attack. A blast of sand hit her making her skit a little. She ran at them and Naruko stopped her, but not for long. The blue flames that admitted from her body and burned Naruko's paws. She growled in pain and Gaara rained sand on Yugito. After feeling the hard sand drops she went transparent. She moved towards Gaara and prepared to attack.

As Naruto walked towards Bee, tentacles exploded from the dust cloud tangling Naruto in it. The more he tried to move the harder the grip would become. He closed his eyes and red flames came out of his body. The tentacles immediately retracted. Naruto looked around his body and saw the flames surrounding his body. He remembered that this was the gift Itachi gave him. At least he knew it worked in this form, but will his sis and Gaara?

Yugito appeared in the back of Gaara and began to bring her paw down. Gaara counted down in his head watching and waiting. When he reached one Yugito saw sand in the form of flames. Being cautious she dodged the flames. She saw how it completely destroyed a nearby tree.

"**Yugito you're not the only one with flames. Since we're on almost equal terms let's see how this will turn out."**

"**Yes let's see."**

Naruko joined Gaara with healed paws and a fiery armour. She ran at Yugito at full speed. Yugito matched her speed and the sides of their bodies collided. The force of the impact was so great small blue and red flames could be seen dispersing. Naruko kept her busy while Gaara sent his flames at her. Seeing the flames she turned transparent making Naruko fall right in the way of the attack. Gaara's eyes widened as he saw the one he loved about to be burned by his own attack. Naruko looked at the flames heading towards her and shot her flames at it. The two attacks collided and cancelled each other out.

Bee jumped up at Naruto and came down on him. Naruto moved at the last second. Bee landed wondering where he was, but not for long when he felt nine tails latch onto him. When he looked behind him Naruto, in show of raw power, lifted Bee. He threw in the air and jumped up to meet him. Naruto latched onto him making them fall back down to earth. Naruto kicked him away and Bee skit across the field.

Naruto was now with Naruko and Gaara. Yugito and Bee came to confront them. Their mouths opened and their tails arched its way to their mouths. Blue and red chakra pooled together at a single point. Naruto realized they were using this as a last effort and began to pool together chakra with the help of Naruko and Gaara. The two attacks fired and Naruto made sure to aim low. Their attack bounced Yugito and Bee's attack into the sky. They watched as it went up and exploded.

Yugito and Bee deformed and so did the young jinchuurikies. They gave an approving smile to them. Naruto knew he was ready for whatever Orochimaru had in store for them.

"I have to tell you, you guys made me appreciate being a jinchuuriki more than ever," Yugito thanked them.

"I have to agree too, cause being jinchuurikies is what we do," Bee rapped.

"So are we going to go back home now?" Naruto asked.

"Yep, let's get our things and journey back."

Naruto ran back to the campsite with a trail of dust behind him. They all laughed knowing why he is so eager, but inside they wondered if his vision was going to come true. When they reached the campsite they were amazed to see all their stuff packed and ready to go. They took their bag and journey back to Konoha. Along the way Yugito and Bee talked about how their lives changed when they became jinchuurikies. From birth the blondes and Gaara didn't live normal lives so they tried to get as much normal in as possible.

The blondes soon recognised that they were on the path just outside the main gate. The enormous open green double doors welcomed them back. The first thing the blondes and Gaara had to do was to check on Kakashi. They ran through the village hopping on rooftops getting closer to their target. They burst through the door to see Kakashi on the floor with his visible eye closed and Ino kneeling by his side.

"So being a substitute Hokage was too much for him," the blondes said.

"Guys I just walked in and met him like this," Ino cried.

"I got this," Naruto said kneeling down by his sensei's side. "Kakashi-sensei I just heard Make-Out Tactics found a new author and in celebration of it they're allowing people to meet the author. If he signs the book you get it free."

Kakashi opened his eye and ran out the office like a child going to get free candy.

"Works every time."

Ino launched herself into a hug and kiss with Naruto. She could see the light blush growing on his cheeks and she knew he got her message. The blush was quickly wiped away and a frown grew on his face.

"Naruto what happen? Aren't you glad to be back?"

"I am glad to be back, but at the same time I'm not."

"Then, why the frown?"

"Did you ever wonder why I sent a shadow clone to you?"

"Yeah. I was going to ask you about that."

"While we were still out I had this vision. I saw you trapped behind heavy burning wood and me on the floor badly bruised. I tried to reach out to you, but I couldn't. Then I saw a figure leave through the fire. Yugito said it might more than likely happen, but I don't want to see you die right before my eyes."

Ino slapped Naruto. "Naruto you listen and listen well. That will never happen. Don't be fooled by it. We will live happily and no one will change that. And if someone tries to change it they will answer to me and my strong and powerful Naruto."

Naruto noticed the tears building up in her eyes and pulled her into a hug. "Why can't my life be simpler?"

"Naruto it's because a supernatural person like you has to live a supernatural life. And to be honest, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Naruto and Ino broke the hug and went into a kiss. Naruko and Gaara witnessed everything and smiles grew on their faces.

"Gaara we need to talk."

"Ok then."

They left the room and went to the staircase to have the conversation. Naruko had a strict talk ready for Gaara.

"So Gaara what the hell you were thinking when you shot your flames at Yugito?"

"Well how was I supposed to know she was going to do that?!"

"I would've suspected that, but it was too late."

"Well sorry."

"Sorry doesn't fix it when you were about to KILL YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

"What about this?"

Gaara pulled her into a passionate kiss and they totally forgot where they were. Naruto happened to stumble on them and blushes grew on their faces.


	37. Chapter 37: Back In Charge

**What's up my readers? Before I let you go a special thanks to Carol for the aspiring review and Panda-Hime-Yes for following me. So with that out the way, to the story.**

With Naruto and Naruko back in their rightful place the village began to run smoothly. Naruko went to the top of the Hokage Mansion overlooking the village. She turned her head down and grew a sad look. A tear was forming in her eye when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around meeting Naruto with the same look, but had a slight smile to comfort her. She hugged him so tight Naruto felt like at any moment he will snap in half. The grip loosened a little and the sound of Naruko crying came from beneath his head.

"Nii-san remember? We we're standing right here when mom made us Hokage. What type of Hokage let's their own family be in danger?"

"An excellent one."

"I not kidding Naruto."

"Neither am I. If a family member of a Hokage is in danger this is when faith and trust comes in. If they send someone to get them, they think work comes first, but if they go themselves it shows how much they care for them. And that's exactly what we're going to do."

"You always know how to make me feel better."

"It's my speciality. Let's head back. I bet Ino and Gaara are wondering where the hell we ran off to."

"WHERE THE HELL YOU RAN OFF TO?!" Ino and Gaara shouted.

"_Told you sis."_

"_Yeah, yeah."_

"We just went to the roof for fresh air," Naruto explained.

"Well next time tell us where you're going," Ino lashed.

"Yes we will," Naruko assured.

The rest of the day was rather normal. As usual the guys dropped their women home before going to their own. By the time Naruto came home Naruko was already making dinner. He just stood there with his arms folded shaking his head.

"Oh so you don't want dinner then."

"Now, now sis where did you ever get that from."

Naruto quickly changed clothes and helped his sister in any way he could. As they ate Naruto warned Naruko ahead of time that when they're fight Orochimaru don't believe everything she sees because he will be using tricks in order to just get close to him. She understood completely and took Naruto's plate. He quickly got up and stopped her. He took the dishes out of her hands and led her to the couch saying she did so much for him and to take it easy. She relaxed on the couch watching television.

Naruto went back to the kitchen to take care of the dishes. When he was finished he was going to join his sister, but light snoring was heard coming from her. He smiled and lifted her bridal style and carried her to her room. With her tucked in her bed he could now go to his. Naruto stared at the ceiling seeing images of Tsunade. Memories soon filled his mind. The time he fought her, protected her, and just plainly helped her was in his mind. He eventually thought himself to sleep. He went to sleep with a smile on his face.

The next day Naruko woke up stretching and mouth-watering aroma's filled her nose. She closed her eyes and let her nose lead her to the source. Naruto didn't say anything as he saw his sister's actions. She came to find out Naruto was making breakfast.

"Morning sis. Letting your nose lead you I see."

"Morning nii-san. Yes and it was successful. What are you making anyway?"

"Well I wanted to try something different. I found this mix and it said French sticks. I wondered what it was so I got it. The clerk said it would taste better if cinnamon was added. So here I am."

Naruto looked at Naruko and tried his best not to laugh. Naruko's blue eyes were replaced by black spirals, saliva escaped her opened mouth, and her stomach now growled like an angry Nine Tails. Naruto placed their breakfast on the table and Naruko literally flew over him and landed in her seat. She picked one up and took a bite. Her eyes widened and Naruto could swear he saw an explosion in her eyes. Before she could eat more Naruto placed a cup of syrup in front of her.

She stared at it like gold was put in front of her. After a dip she bit the syrup covered stick and she became like a dead person. Naruto even waved his hand in front of her eyes and got nothing. He knew that in a few seconds she would eat all leaving him with none. He got what he wanted and enjoyed the show. Naruko jumped up and dived in the sticks, dipping and eating like there wasn't going to be a tomorrow.

At the Hokage Mansion her stomach was so full she could barely move.

"Naruko what happened to you?" Ino asked.

"You look like you could pop at any second," Gaara inserted.

"I ate too much. It feels like I'm going to throw up. I was determined to finish my French sticks, but I didn't," Naruko admitted crying as she said the last part.

"I made something different for breakfast and she over did it," Naruto explained seeing them looking at him.

They snickered a bit, but Naruko was too overloaded to care. Paperwork came and went, and Naruto brought tea for her. Naruko took it and took her time drinking it. Inside the office was calm. They had no visitors, serious matters or anything else. Naruko laid her head on the desk eventually going sleep. Gaara watched with a slight smile seeing his girlfriend drifting away. Naruto and Ino went to the top of the mansion.

"Ino how about tonight me you go for something to eat?"

"I was thinking the same thing."

"So I'll pick you up at 7."

"Why so early?"

"You'll see, my precious Ino."

"Naruto you know I don't like secrets being kept. You also know I have my ways to get it out."

"Seduction won't work any more on me."

"Really Naruto?"

"Go on and try. I'll be one tough nut to crack."

Ino got into her inner self and began the assault. She started easy by simply moving her breast with her arm, but nothing. She took it a step higher by coming close and rubbing Naruto's body, but the same result. A next step let to her flashing Naruto, and same result. Irate she led Naruto down to a secret room.

"Naruto-kun if you tell me your secret I'll have sex with you right here, right now."

"Trust me, what I have in store I'll get this tonight anyways. So if you're done I'll be going."

"_Just what does he have planned that he could resist me in my seductive mood? I'll find out."_


	38. Chapter 38: It Comes True

**How are you today my people? I will try to make it worth it.**

Ino came out of the room expecting to see why Naruto could resist her seductive side. All she could do is wait and see what he plans to do. She came into the office meeting Naruto trying to wrestle Naruko off Gaara. He finally got her off only to have her rage directed to him. Gaara used his sand to enclose Naruko in a sphere. Naruto knows that it wouldn't hold her for long so he got her chair and placed it where he anticipated she would come out.

Her sounds of screaming were heard and red light shone throughout the sphere. Naruto saw the reddest part and knew is sis was there. She busted out to only be quickly seated and rolled to her desk. Naruto sang a lullaby in her ear and she calmed down enough to fall back sleep. Naruto and Gaara stood there breathing hard. They soon heard someone trying not to laugh. They turned around only to see Ino holding her mouth trying to keep the laughter in.

"How long were you standing there?" they asked.

"Long enough to know you two got your butts handed to you by a girl."

"AND YOU DIDN'T HELP?!"

"Shhh, I'm sure you don't want to go through that again. And to answer your question, I was too busy enjoying the show."

"Enjoying the- I could have been killed," Naruto lashed.

"Sure Naruto you would."

It's now leaving time and routines were put in motion, but this time was different. Naruto dropped Ino home and went to his. He opened the door to see Naruko and Gaara looking at him with depressing looks. Gaara wanted Naruko to stay with him for the night since Temari went back to Suna to make sure Kankuro wasn't doing anything contrary. Naruto granted his wish since he would be out anyways. Naruko got her already packed bag, hugged Naruto, and left. The house was quiet and it reminded Naruto that this was how it used to be. He shook that feeling off and prepared for his date with Ino.

While on his way to Ino's he made one stop and headed directly to her house. He knocked on the door and it swung open to meet Ino in her purple dress that really showed her body structure. Ino gazed at Naruto in his white buttoned shirt leaving the top unbuttoned, black pants, and a black tux.

"So Naruto, what's with the new look?"

"Two reasons. One, I'm taking you to a fancy restaurant, and two, the secret."

"Oh well I hope we will have a lot of fun."

"Oh we will. Trust me."

They left her house and walked to the restaurant. At the door he gave his last name and a waitress directed them to their table. She placed a menu in front of them and asked what they want to drink. They both ordered water and she left to give them time to decide. It was excellent except for one key factor, one of the Hokages were in the restaurant. They wouldn't have five minutes alone. Annoyed, Naruto called a man to him. He whispered his secret to him and told him to tell everyone.

Ino noticed how his face lit up and everyone else for that matter. She wondered what he told him to not only light his face, but to stop people from bothering them. By the time dessert was about to be served nerves were racing throughout his body. His heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to come out, sweat was forming, but not to noticeable, and his hands were shaking.

"Ino could I ask you something?"

"Naruto you can ask me anything."

"So I was thinking about us and I want this to go to the next level."

"Naruto what do you mean?"

Naruto got out of his chair and helped Ino up. "Ino I guess what I'm asking is," he stated before pulling out a black box, kneeling on one knee and opening the box revealing a diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

Ino's eyes shot open at the sight of the ring. A tear formed in her eye not caring of all the people staring at them. She saw Naruto wasn't kidding with this. She could see the sincerity in his eyes and what his heart was saying. A smile made its way to her face and the tears fell down from her eyes.

"Yes Naruto! A million times yes! I will marry you!"

He placed the ring on her finger and got up. Ino met him halfway capturing her fiancée in a kiss. The crowd cheered for the engaged couple. The waitress came out with Ino's favourite dessert, cheesecake. She sat down and took her time trying to savour every part of it. By the time she was finished Naruto paid the bill and left a tip for the waitress.

Ino grabbed Naruto and pulled him all the way to his house. She opened the door and ran at almost lightning speed to Naruto's room. She threw him on the bed and closed and locked the door. She slowly turned to Naruto smiling.

"Naruto tonight I'm yours and yours alone."

She laid on Naruto kissing him with passion. She took off his jacket and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Interesting, very interesting indeed. My time is now," a figure said moving into Naruto's home.

Ino now half naked Naruto was licking her breast, but stopped. Ino grew a disappointing look. Naruto took her off him and opened the door. He saw nothing but flames throughout his house. Ino quickly got dressed and Naruto tried to look for a way out. The flames soon reached his bedroom. The flames within him came out and made a barrier. On the other side he saw someone walking through the fire. His vision came into his head and knew he had to get out.

He formed an armour of his flames and told Ino he'll be back. Little did he know she knew how this was going to end. He searched through the flames for the person. He got punched in gut by someone, but where were they. He soon felt an elbow hit his back falling him to the ground. He heard a sword being taken out and wondered who exactly this person was that they could make contact without getting injured. He tried to message his sister, but for some reason she wasn't answering.

He got up cautiously and got two deep gashes on his arms. He worried little about it, but it came again slashing his back. In pain he got up once more only to have five swords go through his back. Badly injured, the figure picked him up. Naruto in agony and pain closed his eyes and tried to break free. He then feels five fingers hit his stomach hard. He then notices the Nine Tails power was completely taken away. His flames died down and so did the barrier. The figure makes their way to the room with fire already inside.

Ino saw as fire rode up the walls and crawled on the floor. The figure takes a kunai and launched it at the supporting beam over Ino. With the fire already eating away at it they did a hand sign and it exploded. The now split in two beams crashed down caging her in. She could see Naruto crawling trying to get to her. The figure ran pass Naruto and went out the door. Within inches away from Ino, Naruto used all his strength to get to her. Tears escaped their eyes as they looked at each other.

"I-Ino I-I'm so-sorry," Naruto managed to say stretching his hand before it lifelessly fell.


	39. Chapter 39: It Comes True Part 2

**Hey all. This is the continuation of the previous one. I'll be using **_**italics **_**to tell Naruto's journey.**

"NARUTO!" Ino cried.

"_Where am I?"_ Naruto thought.

"NARUTO! WAKE UP!"

"_It's so dark. I can't see anything."_

_Soon Naruto was able to see where he was and was greeted by something he wished he didn't see. He saw himself when he was a child with the adults staring him down. He then notices something from the corner of his eye. There she was. Ino was standing behind her father sticking her head out. He heard every word of their conversation as the people were leaving._

"_Daddy I'm going to be his friend."_

_Before she could get far Inoichi pulled his daughter back. "No Ino. You must always stay away from him."_

"_What did he do to be treated like this?"_

"_Ino we're going now."_

_Naruto saw the tear building in her eye before turning her face. He looked around and saw younger Sakura and the way she just left._

"_And that was the girl I liked."_

_It went dark and Naruto found himself in a house. He knew it wasn't his apartment, so where could he be? Then Ino ran downstairs telling her dad she was going outside for a while. Before she could leave Inoichi reminded her to stay away from Naruto. She skipped through the village humming a tune. Naruto watched as she noticed three men taking younger Naruto into a dark alley. Naruto was wondering when this happened. Maybe he was just too young to remember. She ran into the allay leaving him in shocked._

_Inside the alley Naruto saw himself being beaten without a way to fight back. As one man was about to punch him Ino jumped in the way._

"_Get out off the way little girl!"_

"_NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"_

"_Have it your way."_

_He punched her and the others threw her into a wall. Naruto was furious, but he knew he couldn't do anything like the last time and the fact that this was the past. He saw how his younger self got mad enough to use the Kyuubi's chakra. _

"_You can beat me all you want, but you won't hurt OTHERS!"_

_He saw how the Kyuubi's chakra took control of him. He killed those men in less than five seconds. He turned to the painful Ino lying on the floor. He put his hand on her stomach and the chakra healed her. She looked up at him, but realized he looked different. His blue eyes were now red, his whiskers and hair were flared out and his teeth were sharp with his right fang hanging out a bit. He calmed down and she saw how his appearance slowly changed back to normal._

_He helped her up and she looked around seeing the fallen men. He took her out the alley and started to part ways when Ino stopped him._

"_Hey don't I get thanks for helping you?"_

"_Sorry. Thanks. What about me?"_

"_Yes you too. Thanks for healing me. I'm Ino Yamanaka."_

"_I'm N-Naruto Uzumaki."_

"_Well I think this makes us friends."_

"_It does?!"_

"_Yes. I better head back before my daddy comes searching for me."_

_She placed a kiss on his cheek and ran home. Ever since then they were hanging out with each other. They grew close, but it changed when Sasuke was seen by her. She became distant from Naruto slowly, but surely. At the academy they didn't remember much from early childhood so it was like they were strangers. It skipped farther ahead to their first kiss, first date, and the first time they did it. Naruto soon realized he was in this place standing in front of his friends and his sister._

_Two brown double doors opened and Ino walked in with a white gown. She walked down the aisle meeting him halfway. They walked up together and looked each other in the eyes._

"_Naruto do you take Ino to be you're lawfully wedded wife?"_

"_I do."_

"_Ino do you-"_

"_If I didn't I wouldn't be here. Yes I do."_

"_Well with all the power invested in me I know pronounced you husband and wife."_

_The crowd cheered as they kissed. _

"_I love you Ino."_

"_I love you too Naruto."_

"NARUTO! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP! Naruto please."

Naruto's eyes shot open. "Don't worry I'll get us out of here if it's the last thing I do."

The fire around him started swirling around him. His flames escaped and mixed with the pure fire. It even took away the fire on the burning beams that were caging Ino. He got up and Kyuubi's chakra kicked back in healing him. Ino then noticed her lover undergoing another transformation. His blonde hair turned red with fire coming off it, his whiskers were lit on fire, and his eyes turned yellow. Fire created an aura around him and he walked towards the beams slicing through them like a hot knife and butter.

He grabbed her and burst through the wall. He smiled giving Ino a confused look. He confessed he knew this was going to happen and led her to a substitute house he built. He had yet to discover why his sister was unable to answer him, but was going to. He deformed and took Ino to his real home and quickly went to Gaara's house. He knocked a couple times, but no answer. He sneaked into his house meeting the same figure he met in his substitute home. He fired up and launched himself after him, but he vanished right before he could grab him.

He looked at Gaara and Naruko and checked their pulse. He got something and knew they were only unconscious. He then sees something black on his sister's shoulder and knew who attacked them. He put his hand on her shoulder and fire escaped. After he moved his hand it was gone. He knew at any moment they'll wake up so he left and returned back.

When he reached home he sat on the couch with Ino.

"I'm just full of rage right now. How will I deal with the future?"

"Naruto don't you worry. I have the special treatment that will help. As for the future, just think about tonight."

Once again she led him into his room and locked the door. She stripped completely and assisted Naruto. He lay on the bed completely naked. Ino did her magic on Naruto getting him ready. He returned the favour and got moans as a sign to continue. With Ino on the bed Naruto was going to get protection.

"Naruto forget that. I want to have your children. I'm ready to be pregnant."

He threw it away not caring where it went. He entered the fold feeling wetness. Ino closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip feeling the firmness. He thrust in and out of her getting groans and smiles. He took it a step farther and went faster and harder. Instead of getting groans he was getting screams. Soon her walls closed in on him and he came out with her releasing her juices. She sat Naruto down and eased down on his member facing him. While he did his thing down there he played with her breast. She gave smiles and laughs at the feeling.

Ino feels him stiffening. She got off and started jerking him. With his member in her mouth he couldn't hold it anymore. He released his substance in her mouth and she ate it all. She went back up to him and kissed him. He wrapped her in his arms and lay down with her. They laid there naked with a blanket over them. Naruto remembered everything from his journey, but he wondered if Ino remembered what she did for him.


	40. Chapter 40: It's Almost Time

**Hey all my readers. So this series is coming to an end soon. It's heartbreaking, but once something starts it has to finish. I present chapter 40.**

Naruto woke up feeling the comfort and warmth of Ino's body. He moved closer to her putting his arm around her. She shuffled a little calling his name in her sleep. He smiled thinking what she might be dreaming about. He kissed the back of her neck getting a giggle from her. He continued and she kept moving until she woke up. She faced Naruto with a huge smile on her face.

"Stop it," she said through giggles.

"But you're just so tasty."

"Do I taste like ramen Naruto?"

"Maybe."

"So is that why you love me? Well I should go."

"Ino why do you have to be like that?"

"I meant to the bathroom Naruto."

"Oh, ok then."

She shook her head and went into the bathroom. Naruto waited for her to come out, but in the mean time he put on his boxers and pants. A knock was heard from the door. He got up and went to the door and opened it. Gaara with a tired and painful Naruko stood at the door.

"Hey Naruto. Do you mind if I drop in for a bit?"

"Not at all. What happened to you sis?"

"One minute Gaara and I were laughing, the next this figure attacked us, then I woke up with this serious pain in my shoulder area."

"Well that's something I need to talk to you and Gaara about."

With all of them inside and seated on the couch Naruto relates what happened with him and the figure. When they heard about him getting a new form they were wondering how that could be possible. Naruko lashed out on him when she found out her serious shoulder pain came from her own flesh and blood, but on the inside she knew it was for the right cause.

Just then Ino came out surprised to see Gaara and Naruko there. She automatically began to show off her engagement ring. Naruko, being a female, face lit up then darkened. Ino and Gaara wondered why she had a sudden change of emotions and Gaara turned to Naruto. He answered his look by saying what was on his sister's mind.

"She's upset that you didn't propose to her yet. Sis you have to give Gaara time. He isn't used to these things yet. That's why I'm glad you're there to show him."

"Ok nii-san I will and thanks for letting me know what importance I have in his life."

"Naruto how do you always know what to say?!"

"Gaara I don't even know. I guess it's a gift."

After they chatted and Naruto got refreshed they headed to the mansion. The blondes weren't dressed it their Hokage clothes this time, but were in their regular clothes. They were wearing it for two main reasons, one, to be more loose and two, for training purposes. In the office they called for a meeting with all the leaders of Konoha. They discussed the Orochimaru factor and decided when would be the best time to attack. The blondes put out that the sooner they would fight him the better for everyone.

They agreed, but feared for their Hokages' welfare. They came to a decision that they will fight as soon as possible. Naruto kept in mind that he had to learn how to control and the limitations of his new power. It was going to be tough since he'll be literally playing with fire and endangering those around him. After the meeting the blondes breezed through the paperwork and the time came to leave.

Naruto, Naruko, and Gaara stood in the training field. They had to get stronger, plus Naruto's new power issue. Naruto closed his eyes and fire erupted from his body. He opened his eyes and it glowed. Even though it was dark you could still see his eyes. Naruko and Gaara came at him with everything they got. The flames within them came out and as they fought tiny fire explosions would appear every time they made contact.

Naruko and Gaara were pushed back from Naruto's fiery attack. They stretched their arms and their flames shot out at Naruto. He put his hand down with his palm facing upwards and a small sharp edged flame appears. He cocked back and extended his hand. A blast came out made entirely of fire. Their attacks were cancelled with ease and headed straight for them. They quickly jumped out of the way really seeing that the blast was much higher than them and the width covered more than enough range compared to where they were standing.

As they came down they wondered where Naruto went. They landed seeing small flames in a form of a circle. Naruko then realizes Naruto is running around them with insane speeds. Naruto stopped and extended his hand to the circle and it blasted them into the air. Naruto vanished and begun the assault. Fist and legs flew at insane speeds knocking them all over the place.

Naruto stopped and let them catch their breath watching as they fell to the ground. When their heads were centimetres away from the ground he caught them. They passed out and he smiled knowing he's ready.


	41. Chapter 41: The Final Battle

**Well here we are again getting closer to the end of this series. I just have to thank FFAddict123 for following me and thanks to all of you for the +5,000 views! So onto the story and the final battle.**

Naruko and Gaara woke up feeling like their whole body was on fire. Naruto sat beside them waiting for when they awaken. They looked at him and gave a small smile knowing that they had to get Orochimaru today and they were ready. Before they could get out of bed Naruto stopped them telling them to look down. They were shocked and dumbfounded to how fire erupted from their bodies.

Naruto answered their looks by saying he shared his power. All he had to do was activate their flames and add pure fire and they got it. They all left the room and got ready for their battle. Ino walked in to see three serious jinchuuriki getting ready as if they were going to war. She watched with care and worry written all over her face. Every second that passed her heart would beat faster. She couldn't stand seeing her fiancée taken away from her like this, but she knew it was for everyone's benefit.

The blondes slipped on the jacket, Gaara put on his guard, and they left with Naruto kissing Ino. She watched as the blondes left with fire and Gaara leaving with sand. The house was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. She let out a sigh and looked out the window.

"Naruto please be safe."

-To Orochimaru-

He was preparing himself also knowing any day now they will come. He checked if everything was in order and his body was in perfect condition to fight.

"My children will come for me, and when they do you'll be done."

"Tsunade I admire your faith, but I took care of your son and left your daughter a gift."

"What did you do to her?"

"Soon she'll come here by the influence of the Curse Mark I put on her."

"She's too strong to be controlled by that."

"We'll see about that Tsunade."

-Naruto and co.-

The team were running and jumping at fast speeds with Naruto leading. He sent shadow clones last night to search for his base.

"Nii-san how much farther?"

"At this rate not that far."

"The sooner we get this over with the better."

"I agree," said the blondes.

After couple minutes passed they were outside the base trying to find a way in. The front door had two guards by it. Naruto leaned forward slowly then shot out of the tree killing them without making a sound. Naruko and Gaara joined him and entered. Inside was well lit and had a weird snake pattern on the walls. They walked cautiously through the halls taking a peek inside every door they passed. Four guards were heading their way and they had no place to hide.

Naruko dashed and opened a nearby door with Naruto and Gaara not far behind. She closed it, but found out they couldn't open it. Before they could blast it open they felt themselves sliding down. With it being dark they didn't know where they would end up. Sliding then turned to falling and they landed with a thud.

"Let's see that's five minutes and thirty-two seconds. Impressive."

They looked up and Orochimaru sat on his throne glaring at them. They arose and stood tall ready to fight. Orochimaru got up with a smile on his face and walked down to meet them.

"Naruto you really are full of surprises, aren't you?"

"I try my best not to disappoint."

"And your sister. I take it you got my gift."

"Nope not at all. Nii-san took it off."

"Then this will be interesting. And you must be Gaara. The one that Tsunade says you're on the same level as these two."

"Indeed I am."

"Before we start there's someone who always wanted to see you."

The floor opened and Tsunade arose up in a chamber locking her inside. Her face lit up when she saw her children. The blondes ran to her, but it was taken back before they got there. They fell to their knees feeling to urge to cry.

"Let's begin."

They got up with balled fist and, rage and anger coursed through their body. They turned their heads revealing the Kyuubi's eye. They went on all fours and transformed into their full demon form shaking the very foundation of the base. Gaara joined them and transformed. Orochimaru saw what Tsunade meant by they were powerful. He could feel their charka skyrocketing and it doesn't seem it would stop.

He charged at them and readied a punch. At the last second they fanned out and shot their inner flames at him. After getting caught another Orochimaru shot out of his mouth. He created space between him and them. The blondes charged at him with slashes of their claws. When they ducked Gaara tail swung and hit him. Orochimaru wiped the blood from his mouth and opened his mouth. A large army of snakes came out with swords ready.

The tailed beasts watched as they got closer and larger in numbers. Fire erupted from their bodies and they barrel rolled through the snakes burning them in the process. Orochimaru saw three fireballs escaping the snake wave. He found out it was the jinchuurikies on fire. They opened their mouth and pooled chakra into a single point. Orochimaru remember this technique and how powerful it was. He left his base knowing it would be destroyed.

They ran after him and the blondes fired their tailed beast bomb at Orochimaru. Gaara jumped into the air and fired his tailed beast bomb at the base. Three large explosions echoed throughout the forest. Tsunade found herself being carried instead of being in debris. She looked and saw her children carrying her with their tails.

"Naruto, Naruko my shoulder quick!"

They looked and saw the Curse Mark on her. They put one hand on it and told her she'll feel pain, but not for long. Fire escaped their hands and they started removing the Curse Mark. They could see the pain written on her face. Oh how they wanted to stop, but they knew she was willing to go through any and everything to get this off her. When they removed their hands it was gone. Relief with a little pain could be seen on her face. She hugged her children and let them go to fight.

"Sis let's go. We still have unfinished business to take care of."

"Ok nii-san let's go."


	42. Chapter 42: The Final Battle Part 2

**Hope things are well. This chapter will be mainly focused on the fight. Without further ado I bring Chapter 42.**

Naruto and Naruko left their mother and joined Gaara. Orochimaru stared into the faces of the tailed beast. Gaara shot a blazing fast spear of sand and he amazingly dodged it with ease. He smirked, but quickly got it swiped from his face when he didn't see the two Nine Tails. He looked back to see a red upside down funnel circling them with a jutsu above them. Naruto ran out to distract him and Naruko waited for an opening.

Naruto and Gaara unleashed a barrage of attacks with little hitting Orochimaru. They jumped in the air catching Orochimaru's attention. Naruko saw the opening she wanted and took it. She ran at him, but he saw her move. He bit his thumbs and did a summoning.

"Triple Rashomon."

Three gates grew out of the ground in front of him. Naruko smirked, increased her speed, and jumped into the air.

"**Kyuubi Super Rasengan."**

She broke through the gates with ease and Orochimaru was in full view of her. He tried to jump, but found he couldn't. Naruto and Gaara held him down and disappeared when the jutsu made contact with him. The jutsu hit him at full strength and he got blasted into five trees. The funnel dispersed and everything was quiet. Almost too quiet. The ground began to make a rumbling sound and Naruto grabbed his team and got out of the way.

A sword emerged with Orochimaru holding it in his mouth. Since just his head came out they decided to use this to their advantage. They charged at him and sliced his neck. Before he could die another one shot out. This time was different, instead of coming out with legs he had a snake's tail. He slithered around them getting closer to them closing the circle.

They waited for the perfect moment. They closed their eye hearing every movement of him. Then when he was about to throw a punch they screamed releasing their fire power. Naruto and Naruko's fur admitted fire from it and Gaara had a fire aura. Orochimaru grew a furious expression. He remembered everything Tsunade told him about her children and Gaara. He was reaching his limit and their charka just keeps on rising. As a last ditch move he did another summoning.

A large smoke cloud kicked up and when it cleared Orochimaru was on the head of a purple snake.

"It would seem Tsunade was right about you, but now you're done. Meet my trusty friend Manda."

"**Hi Manda! How are you?" **the jinchuurikies joked waving to him.

"**I have no interest in having a conversation with you low lives."**

"**So you want us to be on your level? No problem, right sis and Gaara."**

"**Yep," **they agreed.

Orochimaru watched as they underwent a transformation. Their bodies grew, but it still kept their previous form aspects. Soon they saw two full grown Nine Tails and a full grown Shukaku.

"**Is this better?" **they asked.

Orochimaru grew furious and he along with Manda charged. Naruto charged and made a swing at Manda and missed. He turned around and caught him by his tail. Naruto swung him around and crashed him into the earth. Before he could get up Naruko landed on him. The force she made on him knocked the wind out of him. Gaara finished the job by wrapping him in his tail and snapping him in several parts.

They deformed and looked into the eye of the enraged Orochimaru. He took out a sword and sliced at Naruko. He moved so fast she didn't see it coming. The sword sliced from her shoulder to her side. She fell lifelessly to the ground. Before Naruto could call his sis' name Gaara had six swords threw him. Naruto ran to his sis and checked her heart rate. He didn't care if his hands got blood on them. He got nothing in return. He ran to Gaara and checked his heart and got the same response.

He stood up with his face down and fists balled. Orochimaru, seeing how he just stood there, charged at him. The sword made contact with his skin and shattered. He was shocked and swung it to his neck and shattered in two.

"You kidnapped my mom, tried to kill my fiancée, **and killed my sister and my best friend. All I want to see is YOU DEAD!"**

Fire erupted out of his body like a volcano erupting. Growls were heard from the fiery blaze. It made a sphere enclosing Naruto. In a mighty shout it dispersed and Naruto was fired up. His whole body was covered in fire. His eyes opened and it resembled Orochimaru's. He shot at him and delivered a blaze of attacks at fast speeds. A fireball formed in his hand and he launched it. He gathered fire in one hand and a large blast fired at Orochimaru.

It exploded and as he was falling Naruto extended his hand and a blade of fire formed. He readied himself and launched himself after Orochimaru. With one strike he sliced through him completely. Fire completely consumed the two halves of him. Naruto calmed down a bit causing his red hot fire turn into blue cool fire. He went back to Naruko and Gaara and used the Kyuubi's chakra to heal their wounds. He checked their hearts once more and got nothing.

Tsunade appeared behind him and saw him crying. The flames dispersed and he was normal. She kneeled down to him and he hugged her crying.

"Why did this have to happen?"

"Naruto I don't know."

"I want them back. I can't just lose my first jinchuuriki friend and my sister."

"I want them back too, but at least you tried."

Naruto broke the hug and hugged the lifeless bodies of Naruko and Gaara. He then feels two hands touch his back. His eyes open in shock and pulled back.

"You're not going to lose us that easily," they said before passing out.

Naruto smiled and cried tears of joy. He carried Gaara while Tsunade carried Naruko. All along the way Naruto had tears going down his face. In Konoha they placed them in a hospital and Tsunade would go to check on their progress every day. Naruto went back home and saw Ino looking out the window. She looked like she was deep in thought. Naruto smiled and walked over to her.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'm just thinking about my fiancée."

"You're fiancée. What is he like?"

"He's the best. From the moment I saw him I wanted to be with him."

"Do you love him?"

"I said he was my fiancée right?"

Ino looked to see Naruto holding a laugh back. Her eyes widened and a blush grew on her face knowing she was talking to Naruto all that time. She jumped into his arms and kissed him with passion. She knew he waited for that all along. She hugged him tightly glad to feel his embrace again.


	43. Chapter 43:Good To Be Alive Part 1

**So you thought I was finished. Oh hell no! I still have things to put on. One more thing, thanks to UltimateReader123 who favoured my story. **

Naruko opened her eyes, but quickly closed them due to the light. She opened them slowly letting her eyes get used to the light. Looking at her surroundings she found out where she was. Something else caught her eye, Gaara in another bed opposite her own. She smiled lightly knowing her family put them in the hospital. A door swung open and a nurse entered and saw Naruko was awake. She checked her blood pressure and made sure she could move without pain.

Before leaving Gaara woke up mourning. She assisted Gaara with sitting up and performed the same checks as Naruko. She left and soon Naruto, Tsunade, and Ino walked in.

"You're finally awake. You've been out for six days," Naruto announced.

"WHAT?!" they shouted.

"He's just kidding you've only been out for two days," Tsunade assured.

"Sorry, but I just couldn't help myself."

"You're eighteen, but have a spirit of an eleven year old," Ino sighed.

"And you love every part of it," Naruto whispered.

They talked until the doctor came in to see if they were fit to be cleared. A scream of excitement was heard from the room and Naruko blasted out of the room. Gaara walked out with his head low shaking it slowly. He then feels a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Naruto. He reminded Gaara that she was his sister and Gaara patted his back remembering the time she saw his Sexy Jutsu.

Outside they took a deep breath of fresh air happy to be out. Naruko made it noticeable that she was hungry. Naruto just had to mention one word and she ran at full speed holding Gaara wrist. Naruto, Ino and Tsunade just looked as a dust cloud travelled away. They all wished Gaara luck. The equation was very simple, Naruko plus ramen equals a lot of money being spent.

They headed back to the house feeling like a heavy burden was lifted off their shoulders. Gaara felt the burden lifted, but he also felt the empting of his pockets. Naruko didn't care since her face was down in ramen. After a large consumption of ramen they left with Gaara's pockets completely empty. He knew it wasn't going to be easy dating Naruko, but if this keeps up she'll put him in bankruptcy.

At the house Tsunade, Ino and Naruto awaited their return. Tsunade went into the kitchen fixing something for them to eat while Naruto repeatedly annoyed Ino. He loved how she would act angry at him. The door opened and all attention was turned towards the door. Naruko and Gaara stood by the door. Gaara told Naruto he needed to talk to him. Ino gladly shoved him closer to Gaara and Naruko came inside. Naruto glared at his fiancée while closing the door. Naruto and Gaara walked the streets while talking.

"Naruto I need your help with something."

"Ok. What do you need help with?"

"It's Naruko."

"What about my sister?"

"I want this to go to the next level."

"And you don't know how to do it."

"Exactly."

"The only thing I can tell you is do something the two of you will enjoy. What worked for me might not work for you."

"I understand."

"What if you go to our place and propose to her when the sun is setting. I'll bring Ino so she doesn't suspect anything."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go back before they get too curious."

"Yeah because Ino can get information out of me as if it was nothing. I only could have resisted it once since that was the day I planned on proposing to her."

They turned back and headed to Naruto's house. When they were by the door Naruto warned Gaara that the first question will be what they were talking about. They opened the door, and Ino and Naruko stood by the door staring their men in their faces. Naruto and Gaara felt a cold chill run down their backs. Sure enough the first thing they had to say was:

"What were you two talking about?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Naruto don't make me use my secret weapon."

"I told you that don't work on me."

"We'll see about that Naruto-kun."

Naruto gulped and went inside. Gaara felt sorry for him, first having hyper Naruko as a sister and now Ino with her seductive self. They sat on the couch talking, laughing, and just happy everything was done with. Eventually the sun was setting and Naruko asked her mom a favour. Knowing Gaara wouldn't take advantage of her she allowed her to sleep by him. Naruko came down with a rather large bag.

"Sis just what do you have in there?!"

"Just clothes."

"I hope you aren't planning on staying over there for a long time."

"No, maybe, yes."

"We'll keep in touch."

"Naruto I just remembered something important," Ino inserted.

"What is it and why do you look like you're sick?"

"It's my dad. He's been out on a mission and he just came back. Let's just say he doesn't know you proposed to me."

"What?! I thought you told him already!"

"I wasn't thinking at the time."

"Let's just get this over with. The sooner he finds out the better."

They let Tsunade know where they were going and left. Naruto and Ino were at her house. With every knock Ino gave it felt like Naruto's heart sunk lower. To Naruto it was like death was by his door when it swung opened.

"Hi dad. Can Naruto and I talk to you?"

"Sure come right in."

Those same cold words made Naruto wished he had done this way earlier. They sat across from Inoichi looking at him.

"Dad we have to tell you something. I would have told you sooner, but how you were on missions and me being busy at the mansion it completely slipped my mind."

"What are you saying Ino?"

"What she's saying is I proposed to her. I don't want to continue without your permission."

"I always hoped she would find someone like you, Naruto."

"Really?!"

"Yes I did. You alone changed the aspects of this village."

"Thanks and there's something you should know about Ino when she was younger."

"Naruto what are you doing?"

"I call it payback. It was that day Ino said she said she was going into the village. She saw me being dragged into an alley and stepped in front of me when I was beaten and badly bruised. One of the guys punched her and the two others threw her against the wall. Seeing that I got so mad to the point that Kurama's chakra leaked out. I beat them, healed her, and we became best friends."

"Naruto that never happened."

"Ino he's right. You were too young to remember. How did you remember that Naruto? The two of you were the same age."

"I had a vision."

"You certainly are a special person Naruto," the Yamanakas said.

"I try."

**Just a quick alert. There will be another chapter, but I don't know whether the next one will be the last one. It will more than likely be since I'm losing thoughts on it. The cause is because I wrote all these chapters without a plot. I let my imagination and body write. In the next one I'll let you know if a next one will be out or not. Thanks for all the support throughout this I seriously needed it.**


	44. Chapter 44: Ever After

**Ok as I promised another chapter, although this is the last chapter :'( though we had a good series. Thanks to LuvinLife1659 for following and favoured my story. Well let's go into the final chapter of Naruto's Unpredictable Life. P.S. PLEASE READ WHAT'S IN BOLD AT THE BOTTOM!**

With a successful meeting with Inoichi, Naruto left for home. It was a huge surprise to Naruto when he saw a note on the door from his mother. It read: "Dear Naruto, I have a place to stay so don't worry about me. It's already built, has furniture in it, and fully stocked. This was your house from childhood now you and Ino will be in it together. I wish nothing, but luck with you two."

"You have to be kidding me! I just leave from Ino's to find she's gone! Oh well transportation is the way to go."

He transported back to Ino's and she was by the door with suitcases. Naruto grew a confused look. Ino told him she spoke with Tsunade and they planned it. He grew a weary look.

"You couldn't tell me that before I left?!"

"Sorry?"

"Yeah sure sorry fixes everything in this world right."

"Ok then what about this?"

She pulled him into a kiss and he transported the two of them and her suitcases back to his house. For the first time they discussed their wedding plans. Since Naruto wasn't used to these things Ino had to do most of the planning. They sat there for almost two hours planning. Tired and frustrated, in Ino's case, they went to bed. To Naruto things felt like a dream.

The next day they called Naruko and Gaara to relate their plans for the wedding and the roles they will play. They felt honoured to be a part of their wedding. There were going to be a lot of preparations needed for this wedding. Ino wanted it to be perfect and without any flaws. Naruto and Gaara helped with the order of operations and Naruko and Ino helped with floral and design.

When the word got to their friends, things went a lot smoother. In fact the whole village wanted to help in some way to ensure that one of their Hokages' wedding goes well. It took a couple of months until Ino gave her approval. Yes, Naruto didn't have a say in this. (Just a tip for all males; let the female give approval and you stay out of it NO MATTER WHAT!)

Months passed and it's now Naruto and Ino's wedding. The church was packed up to capacity, consisting of friends, family, and those who helped tremendously. Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru served as groomsmen and Tenten, Hinata, and Temari served as bridesmaids. Gaara was the best man and Naruko was the maid of honour. As the wedding progressed and they finished their walk, Naruto stared down the aisle at the brown double doors.

It swung opened slowly revealing Ino with her father. She had on a white gown that flared out at the bottom and hugged her body, but not too tight. They began their walk and Naruto met them half way. He bowed and claimed his soon to be wife. They were at the altar and the preacher ejected from his seat and made his way to the podium.

"Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today to join together this man and this woman. They have found love in each other which is a wonderful thing. If anyone has any lawful reason that these two should not be wedded, speak now or forever hold your peace." With no one saying anything he went on, "Could I have the rings?"

Gaara went into his pocket and didn't feel the rings. He went into his other pocket, and then patted down his whole body. He ran down the aisle, out the church, went into the limo, got the rings and ran back inside. Everyone in the church laughed at Gaara's running figure, but Naruto could help, but laugh the most.

"Naruto I've never seen you laugh so much."

"That's because Gaara and I planned this. He had the rings in his pocket all along."

"I should hit you, but that was indeed funny."

"_My son will never change. No matter how old he gets," _Tsunade thought.

"Ladies and gentlemen it seems the groom and best man planned this. Sneaky, but clever. Moving on, do you Naruto take Ino to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to be there to comfort and protect her. If so say I do."

"I do."

"Do you Ino take-"

"If I didn't I wouldn't be here. Yes I do."

"With all the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

The crowd cheered as they kissed each other. They turned towards the crowd smiling and waving their hands. They exited the church along with the bridal party. Outside people congratulated them. They went into the limo and went to a hotel for the reception. They played games, ate, and most of all had fun. It was time for Naruko to give a toast to her brother.

"Well what could I say about my brother? I can't really same much since we first met when we were sixteen, but that aside he really is everything a girl hopes for. When I found out we were siblings it changed my life. He changed my life. He always believed in me no matter what. If the time comes he's willing to die to save those precious to him. I'm truly glad to be his sister. Join me in giving a toast to the best brother, friend, husband, son, and leader, my brother Naruto Uzumaki."

They raised their glasses high and cheered. After the formal things were over it was time for Naruto to retrieve the garter. Search music started playing and Naruto dived to the floor and crawled on the floor. Ino couldn't help but laugh seeing him like that. He went under her gown and retrieved it. All single men made their way to the front and Naruto launched it. They tried to kill each other just to get it. One man was victorious and they took a picture to remember this moment.

Ino along with the single ladies went to the front. She tossed the flower bouquet and a woman came out victorious. They took a picture and the ceremony went on. Naruto and Ino cut the cake, and then the moment everyone waited for came. People flooded the dance floor dancing until they couldn't feel their legs anymore. After everything was finished Naruto and Ino went home, did their 'thing', and went sleep.

-In months since- [I'm just going to glide over important stuff that happened since their wedding.]

Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba married their women, Gaara proposed to Naruko, and Naruto and Ino had a baby girl. Things in Konoha were just fine. Peace reigned supreme once again. Naruto and Naruko visited their mom thrice a week. Their lives were at the brink of perfection.

Naruto woke up feeling like he just won a whole lot of money. He looked beside him, but Ino wasn't there. He left his room, went into the kitchen, but she wasn't there. He went outside and saw Gaara roaming the streets.

"Hey Gaara. So how are things with you and my sis?"

"Naruto I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you do. Naruko, my sister, you proposed to her."

"Naruto were still sixteen and as far back I can remember you never had a sister."

Naruto then sees Ino pass by.

"Hey Naruto and Gaara. Where are you two heading?"

"We don't even know."

"Ino let me ask you a question. Do you remember us dating at any point?"

"Naruto we're just friends, but if you want that could be arranged."

"So you mean to tell me that me having a sister, becoming Hokage, and marring Ino was all a dream?!"

"Afraid so. Sorry bro."

"Oh man I never would have thought the viewers fell for that."

**Yes I got you all. I was just kidding. Everything did really happen. Just a joke to end this series. I'm so sad that it's over, but I'll have a new series, a Naruto and Rosario Vampire series. I have an idea of who to pair Naruto with, but I need your help. The choices are: Naruto and Moka, Naruto and Kokoa, Naruto and Kurumu, and Naruto and Mizore. Leave a review to tell me what you think. For the last time for this series MaruNaru out.**


	45. Chapter 45: Attention

**Hey guys. MasterNaru here and I just wanted to let you know a couple things.**

**With the next series I need your help. Let me know who you want Naruto to be paired with. The choices are Moka, Kokoa, Kurumu, Mizore, or Inner Moka. The one with the most votes will be chosen.**

**Write a review to cast votes.**

**Hopefully by tomorrow the first chapter will be up. If the votes are in.**

**I feel like the title is very fitting. Let me know what you think. 'Lover from another Dimension.'**

**If you think I'm giving away hints, you're wrong. Matter of fact I don't even know since I write without plots.**

**Lastly and most importantly I love you all, no homo relating to guys. **

**School will soon be opening for me so please don't blame me for late posting. I'll try my best. So that's all and hopefully tomorrow will be the day.**


End file.
